Duel of the Hearts
by Eternal Fire
Summary: COMPLETE AT LAST! Final part in my trilogy. Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their seventh year, but evil has reentered their world once more.
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters.  They are the property of J. K. Rowling.  This continues where 'Meet the Parents' left out.  Hope you enjoy it! Duel of the Hearts 

Harry nearly ran over two students as he stormed into the bookshop.  His eyes scanned the room, looking for Hermione's head of brown curls.  He found her in the far corner reading an old version of Hogwarts A History.

"Hermione!" he called as he pushed his way towards her.  She initially smiled, but her face turned serious when she saw his worried expression.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice before; look at your school list, Hermione." She did as he asked but failed to see anything.

"I don't understand, what's the problem?"

"Hermione, all of our classes are there but one…Defense Against the Dark Arts!" His girlfriend gasped at first, but she took the surprise a bit better than he had.

"Well…maybe they think that it's not needed anymore; you did destroy the Lord of Dark Magic, Harry."

"It doesn't matter, Hermione, there's always gonna be someone else who comes along.  I can't believe Professor Dumbledore would even consider this!"

"I know…maybe they changed the course or something; maybe we won't find out until we get to Hogwarts."

"That could be true, but still…something just doesn't feel right about this."

His eyes were somber, and Hermione took his hand.

"Don't worry, love, everything is going to be fine.  After all, you are the most powerful wizard in the world," she said proudly.

"Power alone doesn't win a fight, Herm, you should know that better than anyone."

"I see your point, but I still think that we'll find out at school.  You're right, Dumbledore wouldn't just allow this to happen; he has a plan."

Hermione's words soothed Harry's buzzing thoughts, and his smile returned.

"I believe you're right.  So, did you find the books you needed?"

"Yup, but I only needed the one for Potions.  The rest I already have in my trunk."

"Let me guess, you read them last year!" he chuckled.  She stuck her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

"No, you jerk, I bought them last year.  The classes I had last term were the first half of the book, and this year is for the second half."

"That makes sense – especially if you have the same professor."

"So, want me to help you find your books?"

"Do you even need to ask?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.  Hermione giggled softly.

"Come on, follow me."

The teens spent the next hour weaving their way through Diagon Alley.  People who wanted to have Harry's autograph stopped them quite often, but he turned them all down.  They'd been hoping to see Ron or Ginny there, but the Weasleys were nowhere to be found.  Making their way back through the Leaky Cauldron, they headed back to meet Hermione's father.

John Granger was sitting in his van reading the morning paper when he saw Harry and Hermione approaching.  Harry was carrying armfuls of brown-wrapped packages while Hermione was carrying a single, white bag.  He quickly got out to the help the young man with his things.

"Goodness Harry, why did you get so much?"

"Actually Mr. Granger, half of this Hermione's," he replied cheekily.

"Harry was sweet enough to carry them for me," she added with a bright smile.

John helped Harry unload the items, and they sorted them between Harry and Hermione's trunks.

After picking up two trolleys, it was time for them to say goodbye.  Hermione hugged her father tightly, and he kissed her hair.

"Bye Hermione, make sure you write to us, or your mother will have a fit!"

"I will, dad, thank you." 

John Granger then turned towards Harry.  He extended his hand, and the young wizard gladly shook it.

"I'm glad to have met you, Harry, take care of Hermione okay?" he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"I always will, Mr. Granger," the young man returned fervently.  John was satisfied when he heard the determination in Harry's voice and hugged his daughter one last time.

"Goodbye, you two, have a good year."

"Goodbye," they both said at the same time, and Hermione's father made his way back to the entrance.

"Well Harry…it's just us now," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss your parents; this was the best summer I've ever had."

"Oh, come on, two weeks back at Hogwarts, and you'll forget all about it."

"No, I won't, Herm, this was a summer to remember…" he looked straight into her eyes and squeezed her left hand, "…in more ways than one."

"Yes, it was, but that doesn't mean that we can't make this year one to remember either.  After all, wouldn't you like to go out with bang?"

"As long as there are no explosions then yes." Hermione chuckled softly.

"We better go, or we'll miss the train."

Harry hadn't realized that it was so late, and they quickly headed for platforms 9 and 10.

Hermione followed Harry towards the barricade, and he stopped several feet in front of it.

"Go ahead, Herm, you first."

"Okay."

Harry watched to make sure no one was looking then Hermione pushed her trolley forward and passed through the wall.  He took one last look to make sure he wasn't being watched then followed her through.

Harry emerged onto Platform 9 ¾, and he smiled at seeing 'Hogwarts Express' across the front of the train.  He and Hermione handed their things over to the loading staff, and they headed onto the train to find a compartment.

The young couple found a cabin near the back of the train, which was completely empty.  They took their seats, facing one another.  Hermione playfully kicked his shin, and Harry gasped in surprise.  She tried to kick him again, but he blocked it with his own foot.  The match was on!  They both laughed as it really turned into a game of footsie more than trying to kick one another.

"There you guys are!" A familiar redhead appeared in the doorway.

"Ron!" his best friends said at the same time.  Hermione got up to hug him, and Harry shook his hand.

"I've been looking for two; so this is where you've been hiding," and he sat down next to Harry.

"We tried to find you in Diagon Alley, but you weren't around," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, I just arrived about an hour ago; my dad decided to try out a new car he bought; it's a piece of junk!"

"At least you didn't miss the train," Harry stated.

"I guess so, but I haven't seen Lavender either," Ron said with a sad expression.  Harry jumped at the opening.

"Ah, how sweet, you miss your honey don't you?" he laughed.  Hermione kicked him in the shin again.

"Be nice, Harry, they've been apart all summer."

"It's okay, we owled each other every week, but it's still not the same as seeing her."

"Cheer up, Ron," Harry stated and put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll see her soon, and I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you."

As if fate heard his words, another Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Ron, where have you been?" It was Ginny, and she was out of breath.  "Oh sorry, hi Harry…hi Hermione."

"Hi Ginny."

"Hey!"

"What's up, sis, where's the fire?" her brother asked with a grin.

"No fire…just a certain pretty blonde looking for you…I believe you know her?" Ginny answered with a coy grin.  Ron's eyes lit up!

"Lavender!  Where is she?" His sister rolled her eyes.

"Come on, bro, she's in my cabin."

Ron was about to stand up when he froze and gazed at Harry and Hermione.

"Um…guys…" They both started laughing.

"Would you get out of here!" Hermione giggled.

"Go on, you lovesick puppy," Harry drawled.  Ron followed his sister down the hall with a bright smile on his face.

"Well…I see those two haven't changed much."

Hermione grinned at his comment.  She kicked off her pumps and ran her toes up and down Harry's leg.  He reached down to hold her foot and pulled it up into his lap.  Smiling warmly, he gently stroked the arch and squeezed the soft flesh.

"That's so nice," she sighed and leaned back against the seat.

They were both jerked as the train started out and headed out of the station.  Harry continued to massage her foot, and Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying his skillful hands.  After a while, she pulled away, but her eyes locked onto him.

"Thank you, my lovesick puppy," she giggled.

"I beg your pardon!"

Hermione stood up, and before Harry could say anything, proceeded to straddle his lap.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he gulped at the fire dancing in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Admit it, love, there's nothing I couldn't make you do," she teased and stroked the back of his neck.

"Well…I…I mean…" He couldn't think with her gazing at him like that.

'She's right, Potter; you're whipped!'

"All right, sweetheart, I'll admit it if you will.  You know it runs both ways; we'd both do anything for one another."

"Very true, but it has its advantages…" she cooed and leaned forward.

"That it does," and he caught her mouth for a long kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him.  Hermione wiggled in his lap, and his body reacted the way it always did.  If it weren't for the fact that they were on a train full of students, he'd make love to her right here!

"Oh my!" she gasped, feeling his reaction to her quite firmly.

"Forgive me, Hermione, but you know I can't resist you." She ran her hand down the side of his face.

"Don't be sorry, Harry, I want you too, but we'll just have to wait a little while."

She reluctantly slid off his lap but sat down beside him so he could keep his arms around her.

A while later, the lady with the cart came by, and Harry got a box of Bertie Bott's, some chocolate frogs, and two bottles of pumpkin juice for he and Hermione.  They enjoyed their snack, occasionally feeding one another which both enjoyed thoroughly.

'Hmm, I'll have to remember this,' Harry thought silently.

After taking a sip of her juice, Hermione leaned against his shoulder and gazed out the window at the passing landscape.  Harry wrapped his left arm around her and held her close for the remainder of the train ride.


	2. Return to Hogwarts and a New Student

Just like always, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station in the mid-evening.  Harry and Hermione had changed into their robes a short while before.  They each put on their Head Boy and Girl badges and went to meet up with Ron and Lavender.  The four exited the train and headed for the boats.

"First years…first years this way…first years…" a familiar voice boomed.

Harry smiled at seeing Hagrid in his use spot – lantern in hand.

"Hi Hagrid," he said with a bright smile.

"Why Harry, hello there!" The half-giant shook his friend's hand, effectively making the young wizard's disappear inside his massive palm.

"Hermione…Ron…Lavender…glad to see you all again."

They each greeted him cheerfully and left him to attend to the first years.

"Oh my, isn't that Harry Potter?"

"Bloody hell, it is Harry Potter!"

Harry suppressed the grin that wanted to appear on his face as he listened the new students mutter among themselves.  After last year, he was sure the entire wizarding world had heard quite a few stories about him and what he'd done.  Luckily, his fellow seventh years didn't gawk at him too much.

They reached the boats and headed across the channel towards Hogwarts Castle.

A half-hour later, Harry and others were seated at the Gryffindor table waiting for Professor McGonagall to bring in the first year students.  Harry had been hoping to speak with Professor Dumbledore beforehand, but there hadn't been time.  What was more surprising was the fact of who was sitting at the professors' table.  To the far right, next to Professor Trelawney was Sirius and to his right, sat Remus Lupin.  They each smiled at Harry, and he did the same, but why were they here?

'What is going on here?' Harry contemplated.

At the far end of the hall, the massive doors swung open, and Professor McGonagall led the new students inside.  Harry smiled inwardly at the nervous expressions on the young kids faces; he imagined that he looked very much like them his first year.

In front of the professors' table sat a familiar stool, and the Sorting Hat sat on top.  Professor McGonagall took out a rolled parchment and undid the list.

"When I call your name, please come forward.  I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house."

As the next hour passed, each first year came forward to be sorted.  Gryffindor received thirty new students, Ravenclaw received twenty-nine, Hufflepuff received twenty-three, and Slytherin received twenty.  Harry was about to welcome the new house members when Professor McGonagall spoke once again.

"Students, I wish to announce that we have a transfer student this year as well.  She has come a long way to attend our school.  She is originally from our school in Salem, Massachusetts over in the United States.  She is a seventh year student, and I ask that each of you give her a warm welcome." McGonagall raised her hand towards Filch who stood in the back.

"Please show her in.  I'd like everyone to meet…Miss Cassandra Cross."

All eyes turned toward the doorway, and about a hundred jaws hit the ground.  The girl was absolutely flawless.  She had long, golden-brown hair, stunning blue eyes, and a body that would make a supermodel jealous.  The young woman silently walked down the main aisle; her steps showing both confidence and elegance.

The male students began muttering about her, and there were even a few wolf whistles heard.  Ron's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Bloody hell…where'd she come from?" he gulped.  Lavender nudged him in the side, but the young Weasley didn't budge.

"Hey Harry…" Seamus Finnegan snickered, "…check out the hottie."

"Yes, she is quite pretty," he admitted. "I wonder why she's here though."

"Who cares?  I hope she gets put in our house!"

"Would you shut-up!" Hermione said with a glare.  

She conceded that the girl was quite attractive, and her stomach turned slightly at seeing Harry watching her.  Did he think Cassandra was prettier than she was?  That was when she felt a gentle hand on her thigh, and she turned to see her fiancé gazing at her with warm eyes.

"You," he simply said.  Her eyes lit up as she understood, and he grinned slightly.  He squeezed her thigh and turned back to the front of the Great Hall.

"Now Cassandra, if you would please sit down," McGonagall instructed.

The young woman sat down on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was put on top of her head.

"Hmm…most intriguing…such potential I see…and intelligence as well…however something has you preoccupied…it is difficult to decide…where should you go…"

The Sorting Hat scrunched up as it thought long and hard.

"I see that you have suffered great loss…but you have the strength to persevere…therefore…it shall be…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered for their new house member, and the guys were happy that they had such a pretty girl in close proximity.

Cassandra strolled down the table to sit with the seventh year students.  She stopped across from a young man with round glasses.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am, nice to meet you." Harry extended his hand, and she shook it.  He noticed that her hand was soft and delicate.

"May I sit down?"

"Of course!" Ron answered for him and moved over to make a spot for her.

"Thank you," she smiled and suppressed a giggle.

"I'm Cassandra; it's an honor to meet you in person."

"I'm no different than anyone else," Harry replied.

Hermione felt a little uneasy at the way Cassandra was staring at Harry; she looked like she was about to bore a hole into his head with her eyes.

"How do you do?" she interrupted, "I'm…"

"…Hermione Granger," Cassandra answered.

"You know me?" The young woman smiled.

"I received copies of the Daily Prophet at my old school.  The article had a picture of Harry, you, and…" she turned to her left, "…and you," she pointed at Ron.

"Ron Weasley at your service," he drawled.

"I should've known from your hair," Cassandra laughed.

"So, what brings you all the way here?" Harry inquired.

"My parents took a job in London so we packed up and crossed over the Atlantic.  I was hoping that it would've happened after my last year, but my father said that we had to leave immediately."

"That's gotta be rough, but I think you'll like it here," Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you, I hope so too."

"So what classes are you planning on taking?" Hermione asked.

Cassandra reached into her robes and drew out a folded parchment.  She handed it to Hermione, and her eyes skimmed over the list.  Harry read it over her shoulder, and his eyes widened slightly.

"My goodness, with the exception of Divination, you have the same classes I do," he stated with a chuckle.

"Really, that's quite a coincidence."

"Not really, Cassandra, Ron and I have almost the same schedule so it's not that uncommon.  I've been with the same group for most of my six years here."

"Harry's right.  We've always been together.  The only exception was Hermione because she takes more advanced classes than us," Ron added.

"That's quite impressive – not to mention difficult!" Cassandra gasped.

"She's the smartest witch that I know!" Harry said with a proud smile, making Hermione's cheeks tint slightly.  Her eyes met his, and she flushed completely at seeing the admiration and love in his emerald pools.

"Come on, Harry, you and Ron are just as good as me," she protested.

"Are you nuts, Herm?  You could learn Potions in your sleep," Ron retorted.

"Ahem!" Ron suddenly felt a firm nudge in the ribs, and he turned to see Lavender glaring at him.

"Are you going to introduce me or not?" The young Weasley gulped at the fiery look in her eyes.

"S-sorry 'bout that!  Cassandra…this is Lavender, my girlfriend."

"How do you do?" The girls shook hands, but Lavender's eyes narrowed slightly in warning.

Hermione saw the 'hands off' look that she was giving Cassandra, and she couldn't really blame her.  It was obvious that the girl could make any man come at her beckoned call.  Hell, she had half the male population of Hogwarts staring at her already.  Hermione suddenly felt very plain in the presence of such raving beauty.  She knew that she wasn't ugly, and Harry always told her she was beautiful, but in her heart, she knew that she'd never look like Cassandra.  Why did she feel so flustered?  Was she afraid that if Cassandra would turn her charms on Harry, he'd actually fall for her?

'No, he'd never do that!  Harry loves you!' she shouted to herself.  Hermione remained lost in her thoughts all the way through Dumbledore's welcoming speech.

"Hermione!"

"Huh…what?" She shook her head to see Harry gazing at her worriedly.

"You okay…you zoned out there for awhile."

"Sorry…I was just thinking…that's all.  What is it?"

"Dumbledore's about to tell us about a new class."

Hermione immediately clammed up and turned her attention to the professors' table.

"As the sixth and seventh year students may have noticed, there is no listing for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.  That is because the course has changed.  With the attack from Voldemort last year, the Ministry of Magic had split the class into two pieces," Dumbledore explained.

"As such, we have two professors teaching the class – Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Sirius Black."

Harry's eyes shot open at the news; he couldn't believe it!  No wonder it wasn't on his schedule; they'd remade the class into two parts.  Not only that, but he'd have teachers that he both knew and cared about.

"Now then, the course will consist of material in both magical and physical defense.  In other words, each of you will receive weapons training along with magical training.  You are to learn how to duel both ways if needed.  Professor Lupin will be teaching the magical half, while Professor Black will be teaching the weapons portion.  As a demonstration, I've asked Professor Black to provide us with a presentation.  Professor…if you would?"

Sirius stood up and picked up two swords seated next to him.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.  I doubt that many of you how to use one of these properly," he stated and twirled the swords in his hands.  The students just stared back at him silently.

"I see these interest all of you; then why don't we have a volunteer?"

Harry kept his hand down, but he just knew that Sirius was going to pick him.

"Let me see…Harry…Hermione…would could come up here please?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Harry stood up and extended his hand to his fiancé.  She grinned and accepted his hand.  She followed him up to the front, and Sirius grinned slightly.

"Now then, Hermione, why don't you go first?"

"Okay."

Swallowing nervously, she approached Sirius, and he handed her one of the swords.

"Go ahead, it's not as heavy as it looks," he stated firmly.

Hermione curved her hand around the sword hilt and grasped it firmly.  It was a slight strain, but she lifted the blade.

"We'll start slowly…"

Sirius spent the next ten minutes walking Hermione through the basic movements.  He knew that Hermione had an analytical mind so he told her to try and keep her sword to a perpendicular angle to his.  After that, she began to pick up the technique rather quickly.

"Excellent, well done Hermione."

Her cheeks flushed at his compliment; she'd never even used a sword before tonight!

"All right, Harry, it's your turn."

Hermione stayed up front; this she had to see.

Sirius was grinning widely at his godson, and Harry was grinning right back.

"Hope you haven't gotten too rusty, boy!"

"I think I remember everything."

The two wizards raised their swords in front of their faces.

"Touché!"

Sirius immediately went after him.  Harry raised his hands and bent his sword to the side to block the strike.  He pushed up to force Sirius back slightly and thrust forward with his own attack.

Hermione watched in fascination as the two traded blow for blow.  Their blades clanged together, and they spun around the front of the Great Hall.  Both were grinning at one another; they were enjoying this far too much!

The professors were also watching the duel intently.  Dumbledore was trying hard not to chuckle.  This looked more like a sparring session than a fight.  Harry and Sirius were just testing each other.

"Look at them go!"

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"We get to learn that."

The sixth and seventh years muttered amongst themselves as they watched the pair go back and forth.

"They're having fun!" Ron chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked.

"There both grinning from ear to ear; I'd say this is more like practice to those two."

"Goodness, Harry sure knows how to handle a sword," Cassandra broke in.

"You haven't seen anything yet; you should've seen him last year.  He kicked the bloody hell out of Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eaters, and You-Know-Who all in one day."

"He must be very popular with a reputation like his," she stated firmly.  Ron rolled his eyes slightly.

"You should've seen it; he used to have girls practically hanging on him from dawn till dusk.  They all wanted a piece of the 'great Harry Potter'."

"What made them stop?" Cassandra asked intently.  Ron smiled broadly.

"He fell in love with Hermione.  When they saw the way he looked at her, it stopped 'em cold in their tracks.  Those two are perfect together; there's nothing they can't do!"

What the young Weasley didn't notice was the darkness that flashed through Cassandra's eyes, and she glanced towards the front where Hermione was standing.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Harry were still going at it.

"You have remembered, Harry, but not quite enough."

Harry thrust forward a little too far, and Sirius knocked the sword out of his hand.  It hit the stone floor with a clang, and the two men took a deep breath.

"Not bad for a student," Sirius chuckled.

"Not bad for an aging professor," Harry shot back.

"Watch it, Potter!"

Harry wiped the sweat off his brow and nodded to his godfather.  He walked back to Hermione, and they returned to their seats.

"Well done, Professor Black…Harry…Hermione…I see much promise for the upcoming year.  Now, as everyone has been quite patient, let the feast begin."

After waving his hands, every plate on the long tables was filled with delicious looking food.  The students eagerly dug in.

"Hey Harry, I've just been telling Cassandra about our adventures from first through sixth year," Ron said with a proud smile.

"That's a long story," his friend retorted.

"Okay, so maybe not everything – just the good parts."

"It's amazing, Harry, everything that you've had to face," Cassandra said in shock, "I don't see how you could do it."

"My only answer is…great friends, and…" He turned his head and gazed at Hermione.

"…a great girl.  They've been my strength and confidants."

"Perhaps, you could tell me about your adventures sometime Harry," Cassandra said and batted her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't exactly call them adventures, but I guess so.  Actually, Ron's a better storyteller than me.  Besides, after dinner, Hermione and I have to meet with the house prefects since it's the first night back."

"I understand, Harry, I'm sure you'll be busy this year.  Don't mind me."

"Hold it, Cassandra, just because I'm busy doesn't mean I act like a jerk.  I always make time for my friends," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Good, then let's eat – cause I'm starving!"

As dinner progressed, Harry and his friends laughed and discussed how their summer had gone.  Suddenly, he flinched as he felt a familiar burning on his forehead – his scar.  Something wasn't right, and his eyes flashed around the room.  Glancing over at the Slytherin table, he saw Draco Malfoy glaring at him with hateful eyes.  His senses told him that wasn't it, and he moved on.

'What's going on?' he asked himself.

His gaze shifted closer, and his eyes ran across the face of Cassandra Cross.  The pain intensified, and Harry clenched his fist.  No, he couldn't react with her so close.  What could it be?  Why was his scar burning again, and why was it reacting to her?  Was their something about Cassandra that she wasn't admitting?

Harry watched her carrying on a conversation with Ron and Lavender and occasionally laughing gaily.  Despite, her outward serenity, Harry had come to trust his scar as an early warning mechanism, and if Cassandra was a wolf in sheep's clothing, he had to be ready for her.

Author's Notes:  And here ends this chapter.  Stay tuned and see why Harry's scar was reacting.  Plus, what role is Cassandra going to play?


	3. Head Boy and Girl

"I hope that each of you have a successful year and don't be afraid to come talk to either Hermione or myself."

Harry stood in front of the house prefects finishing up their meeting.  He wasn't good at speeches so he'd made it short and to the point.

"That's all, everyone, thank you," Hermione added.

The prefects dispersed and headed out of the classroom that they were presently in.  Ron, Lavender, and Ginny hung back to speak to their friends.

"So, have you two seen your rooms yet?" Ron asked wryly as they headed up the staircases.

"For your information, no, we haven't," Hermione replied curtly, "But it doesn't matter…we only need one…right Harry?"

Her eyes danced with mirth, and he grinned widely.  His arm slid around her waist, and he nuzzled her neck.

"Very true…it really is a waste.  I don't plan on sleeping alone this year," he cooed softly.  Hermione giggled happily and leaned into his chest.

"For Merlin's sake, you two, knock it off!" Lavender gasped, "Why didn't you just get it on in the middle of the Great Hall?"

"Too many spectators," Harry answered.

"Harry!" Hermione gawked, "Have you no shame?"

"Not really…not when I've got a girl who's as insatiable as you," he snickered.

"Are you serious?" their friends all said at the same time.

"Hermione…insatiable?  That doesn't sound right," Ron choked and made like he was going to be sick.

"Ron, don't be mean!" Lavender scolded.

"Still, that's just bad imagery," Ginny stated.

"Hmmph, you're a bad boy, Harry," Hermione pouted, but her smile was teasing.

"Am I now?" he leered and nibbled on her ear.

"Yes, you are; now, stop trying to seduce me in the middle of the hallway."

"All right, I'll wait…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "…for a little while."

Harry and the others continued on towards Gryffindor Tower when they saw Dobby waiting for them in the hallway.

"Dobby, how are you?" Harry greeted his old friend.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you still remember Dobby, thank you.  Dobby is to show you and Miss Granger to your rooms."

"Thank you, that's sweet," Hermione smiled and patted the house elf on the head.  He immediately blushed at having a compliment paid to him.

"Well, I guess we'll see you two tomorrow," Ron stated.

"Probably, I'm pretty bagged right now," Harry sighed and almost yawned.

"All right, bye guys."

"Bye you two."

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye as Ron headed for the portrait hole with Lavender and Ginny right behind him.

"Lead the way, Dobby," Harry instructed.

"This way please."

The little, house elf led them down the same hallway their friends had taken, but before they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he made a detour down a side hallway.  Harry and Hermione followed him, and they were soon at a long row of portraits.  In the middle was a large picture with a couple holding hands.  The man was dressed in a 1800s tuxedo, and the woman wore an elegant green dress.  Surrounding them were various pictures of maids, butlers, scholars, and even a chef.

"Ah, welcome," the man said, and he and the lady bowed slightly.  Harry nodded back at him and grinned.

"Now, Mr. Potter, what would you and Miss Granger like your password to be?" Dobby asked.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she tried to think of something simple but not so easy to think of.

"I know, Herm, how about 'hot chocolate'?"

"That's perfect!"

"Very well," the couple in the painting said together, and the portrait swung open.

"Dobby will go now, Mr. Potter."

"All right, we'll see you later," he replied, and the house elf scurried off down the corridor.

"After you," Harry stated and bowed to his girlfriend.  Hermione rolled her eyes and headed inside with him right behind her.

The two emerged in their own common room.  It wasn't as big as the Gryffindor Common Room, but it didn't need to be for just them.  There was a large fireplace, which was brightly lit, and two swords were crisscrossed above the mantle.  Behind the swords was the emblem of Gryffindor, and Harry swore he heard the lion growl.  There were three large chairs, a plush couch, and a table was seated in the corner.

"Wow, talk about deluxe accommodations," Harry gasped.

"You're right, it seems a bit much just for us," Hermione replied.  He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Only the best for my girl," he said with wry grin.

"Very funny."

The pair headed up the staircase at the far end of the room, and they came to crossroads.  The stairwell split in two, and on each side was a nameplate.  One was labeled 'Hermione' and the other 'Harry'.  They both laughed and headed up to their rooms.

Harry wasn't surprised to see that his things were already put away, and his clothes were even laid out for tomorrow.  A familiar screech caught his attention, and he smiled at seeing his old friend.

"Hedwig!" His snowy owl was resting on her perch, apparently waiting for him to arrive.  He stroked her soft feathers, and she nipped at his fingers.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too," he smiled.  His owl bobbed her head in confirmation.

Harry headed over for a door on the far side of his room.  Upon opening it, he gasped slightly; he even had his own bathroom in here.

Truth be told, it could accommodate five or six people if need be.  Along one wall was a large mirror, and a polished marble sink lay directly beneath it.  On the opposite side was a large tub in the same marble design as the sink, and next to it was a shower stall.  Harry liked the idea of having both so he could either be quick or just relax.

Another door was ahead, and he went to open it.  He had a feeling of where it went, and he instincts were right.  He appeared in Hermione's room.

"Harry!" she gasped in mild shock, "Where'd you come from?"

"In here.  Looks like we share the bathroom," and he pointed his finger behind him.

Hermione was seated on her bed, shifting through her trunk for supplies for tomorrow.  Crookshanks was curled up at the foot of the bed snoring softly and occasionally swiping at invisible mice.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Just organizing my things so I know where they are.  Unlike some people I don't like to dig through everything to find what I want," she snickered.

"Hey, I'm organized too," he defended.

"Uh huh, sure you are."

Harry sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, so I'm a little challenged in that area, but that's what I have you for – among other things."

"Cute Potter, very cute."

"Thanks, do I get a kiss for being cute?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.  Hermione was trying hard not to laugh, and she cupped his chin.

"No, you don't," she said firmly, and he pouted slightly, "You get all of me."

Hermione claimed his mouth in a heated embrace, and Harry wrapped his arms around her.  He slid his hands inside her robes and pressed her supple body right up against him.  She cooed softly and rubbed up against his hard exterior.  Harry felt like he was losing his mind as her soft curves brushed up against him.  His hand cupped her breast, and he squeezed ever so gently, making her moan softly.  Hermione pulled away and smiled warmly.

"Not yet, love, we need to get ready for tomorrow."

"I'll do it in the morning," Harry protested and reached for her, but she fended him off.

"No, you don't.  Go back to your room; I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Promise?"

"Yes, and after that, I'm all yours."

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed the very breath from her lungs.  Hermione almost gave in to her desire, but she could wait another ten minutes – but no more!

"All right, sweetheart, I'll be waiting."

Harry let her warmth slip from his arms, and he disappeared back through the bathroom door.  Hermione took a deep breath and dug through her dresser.  She knew what she wanted to wear tonight.

Harry checked his supplies to make sure that he was set for classes tomorrow – books, parchment, ink, quill…that was all of it.  He turned down his bed and put out all but one row of candles along the wall.  He opened his trunk and dug inside.  Finding what he wanted in the bottom corner, Harry pulled out a small, wrapped bundle.  Undoing the wrapping, he took out a pile of short, grayish-looking sticks.

'Good, I still have plenty left.'

Harry picked up one of the sticks; it was in fact Quirless root.  Breaking it into two pieces, he ate them one at a time.  They tasted horrible, but their job was important.  The Quirless root was going to make him sterile for the next two months; it was an old counteragent for pregnancy.  After the first time he and Hermione were together, they'd decided to both take it as a precaution; they wouldn't have kids for several years yet.  He retied the bundle of roots and tossed it back into his trunk.

'I think that's everything.'

Harry's back was to the door, but he could hear someone come in behind him.  Turning around, he found himself gazing at the eighth wonder of the world.  There stood Hermione wearing an elegant nightgown; it was emerald green and ran all the way down her curvaceous body.

"Like it?" she asked at seeing the fire blazing in his eyes.

Harry took three, long strides, and she was in his arms.

"Like is not the word, sweetheart, you look exquisite."

"Why do you think I needed ten minutes?" she teased.

"Ah, so that's why you wanted me gone; you had a little surprise for me."

"As I said, a girl must keep her man interested."

"And didn't I say that I'd never lose interest in you?"

"True, but I like hearing it again."

"Well then…" Harry pulled her close and brushed his lips over hers, "…remember this, my love, you will always be beautiful and sexy to me – today, tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives."

Hermione felt like she was going to cry.

"Kiss me, my eloquent hero!"

Harry crushed her against his chest, and he devoured her mouth hungrily.  In a rather odd display of agility, Harry bent down awkwardly and swept Hermione into his arms without breaking their kiss.  She purred happily, and he carried her over to his bed.

Hermione spread herself out like a big cat and smiled up at her lover.  She liked the fact that he only had on a t-shirt and shorts; it made it so much easier to undress him.  She crooked her finger at him, but for once, he didn't obey her.

"Not tonight, Herm, I have something special in store for you."

Harry ravaged her endlessly, and he silently wondered where he was getting such incredible stamina, but he refused to give in – even after four hours straight.

Hermione was a wreck, but she'd never felt more alive.  How could a human body feel such things as this?  Harry had made her climax endlessly over and over again; she'd lost count after number five.  How could he have such incredible resilience?

"One more time, Hermione…cum for me one more time," he urged her.

She had no idea where it came from, but her body clutched him once again, and she screamed as her climax took hold.

"HARRY!" she cried into his sweaty hair.

"Ah…by Merlin…I can't…HERMIONE!" he called out and nuzzled her neck.  His body erupted inside hers, and he experienced the longest, sweetest orgasm of his life.

The two lovers lay there like two lumps of flesh that'd had their bones removed.  Their bodies were totally drained, but their hearts pounded in time with one another.  Surprisingly, Hermione was the first to move, and she wrapped him in loose hug.

"My sweet Harry…" she murmured softly, running her fingers through his damp hair.

After a few minutes, he stirred and lifted his head from her neck.

"Hi," he said stupidly, and she cracked a tired smile at him.

"Hi," she replied.

"Did I just have a really great dream, or was that the sweetest love we've ever made?" he asked breathlessly.

"You're not dreaming, Harry, you just ravaged me beyond all recognition." She was right too.  Her hair was a frizzy mess, her eyes were puffy from crying tears of pleasure, her body smelled of sweat and sex, and her lips were swollen from their hungry kisses.

"Ravaged yes, but still the most beautiful," he said softly and kissed her gently.

Finally regaining his strength, Harry lifted himself off her body, and Hermione groaned in disappointment.

"Why'd you move?  I like you there." He grinned at her.

"Sweetheart, I think it's best if you sleep on top."

With those words, Harry grasped her hips and rolled them over.  Hermione stretched out across his chest and sighed happily.  She quickly squeezed her thighs together when he tried to pull out of her.

"What?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Stay," she whispered and gazed into his eyes.

"Aren't you a little tender though?" he inquired, remembering their heated lovemaking shortly before, but she shook her head.

"I don't want to be apart from you tonight – not after the gift you just gave me."

"Then I shall grant your request."

Muttering a spell under his breath, Harry drew the blankets up around their bodies, and the last of the candles went out.  Hermione curled up on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her soft body.

"I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"And I love you, Hermione Granger…Potter."

He added his name after a few seconds, and she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.  Harry reached down and clasped her hand in his.  It may be a little while before they made it official, but in their hearts, they both knew that they would always be together.

Author's Notes:  Stay tuned because next chapter, we finally begin to see what Cassandra's role is going to be this year.


	4. Final Year Begins

Despite their neverending activities the night before, Harry and Hermione woke up earlier than normal.  They both climbed out of bed, and he then followed her swaying hips into the bathroom where they showered together.  It was the first time that Harry had ever consider washing your body as a form of torture for that is exactly what Hermione did to him.  After drying one another off, they returned to their separate rooms to dress.

Harry met her ten minutes later down in their Common Room.

"Ready for the first day?" Hermione bubbled happily.

"Yes and no.  I'm happy to be back, but this is gonna be our last year."

"True, but it's not the end of the world.  You should know that better than anyone."

"Very funny, Herm."

"And speaking of better…" She pressed up against him, and her eyes darkened, "…don't plan on sleeping tonight, love, I owe you some serious retribution for the magic you worked on me last night."

"Can I help it if I love to touch you?" Harry asked and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Well, the only problem is that the girls are going to wonder what's wrong with me.  I won't be able to stop smiling all day," she giggled.

"I take that as a compliment," her lover snickered.  Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him firmly.

"It's a fact, Harry, you're wonderful to me."

"And you to me."

The two shared a long hug before reluctantly parting.

"Classes await," he drawled.

Harry held out his hand, and Hermione readily took it.

"Shall we, milady?"

"Lead the way."

Hogwarts was a bustling place on the first day of classes.  All the first years were dashing about the halls trying to find their classrooms.  Harry and Hermione easily wormed their way through the mass of people until they had to part.  He had Advanced Arithmacy, and she had Expert Transfiguration.

"I'll see you at lunchtime, okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll see you then." Bending down, he brushed their lips together and let her go.

"Bye love, see later."

"Bye sweetheart." Harry watched her head off for Professor McGonagall's classroom watching her brown hair bounce as she walked down the hallway.

"All right, time to go."

When Harry spun around, he bumped into someone and immediately grabbed their arm to stop them from falling.

"I'm sorry about that."

"That's quite all right," a melodious voice replied.  The girl brushed her blonde hair out of the way and smiled; it was none other than Cassandra.

"Oh Cassandra, I didn't recognize you for a minute.  Didn't mean to run into you like that."

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm fine, but umm…I was wondering…could you help me?" she asked, her voice coated with sugar.

Harry remembered his scar reacting the other night in the Great Hall, but he still had no proof that it was because of her, and besides, she was a Gryffindor.  He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Sure thing, what's the problem?"

Cassandra's cheeks tinted slightly, and her head lowered.

"Well…this is my first time at Hogwarts, and I don't quite know where my class is."

Harry chuckled slightly and grinned.

"Don't laugh at me!" she gasped.

"I'm not laughing at you, I promise, trust me, I was the same way my first day here.  Look, you have Advanced Arithmacy now too right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Come on, I'm was just on my way over there."

He tugged on her arm slightly, and Cassandra followed after him.  They walked down the hallway with almost every pair of eyes turning to follow after them.

"So Harry, it must be rather exciting to be as famous as you are."

"Not really, it's more a pain than anything.  It used to be where I had people bugging left and right – either for a picture or some memento that they had met me.  It was really stupid; I mean, I'm just as normal as everyone else."

"You're not normal; you're Harry Potter."

"See what I mean?" he quipped.  Cassandra finally got what he was trying to say.

"Yes, I think so, whenever you meet someone, they already have a picture of you painted in their minds of who and what you are."

"Exactly.  I'm nobody special; I just happen to have abilities that others don't.  There are a lot of things I don't do well – Potions, Herbology, and especially Divination.  Professor Trelawney used to predict my death at least three times a week!"

Cassandra giggled and covered her mouth to hide it, but Harry still caught her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"That's all right, it really is quite funny; she's a little eccentric."

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, I'm pretty busy will classes…plus I also play quidditch as well.  Both Ron and I are on the house team."

"I've never seen a real quidditch game.  It wasn't a big hit back in Salem.  We had a few intramural games but nothing official."

"Don't worry, Cassandra, in a few weeks, you'll get to see one first hand.  Ron's the captain and a beater.  Our chasers are Arial Johnson (Angelina's sister), Katherine Hornwell, and Brian Northhall.  The other beater is Justin Schultz, and the keeper is Rachel Worthing."

"So what do you play?"

"Oh, I'm the seeker."

"So you have the most difficult job of all," Cassandra gasped.

"It's not that hard; I kinda had some help because my father was a seeker as well."

"I saw the field briefly yesterday; it's huge; you must have a lot of fun."

"Yeah.  I loved flying since the first time I held a broom; it was the one thing that I was good at."

"I assume that Ron and Hermione like flying as well.  You three are like peas in a pod."

"Well Ron likes it, but Herm is a bit different.  She's never cared for flying that much – plus she has a slight fear of heights.  It's okay though because she's always there at the games cheering us on."

"So how long have you two been together?" Harry arched his eyebrows at her question.

"Why the twenty questions?"

"I'm sorry.  If I'm being nosy, just tell me."

"I don't usually talk about my personal life with everyone I meet, Cassandra," he said with a slight glare.

"I understand."

"Tell you what…you answer my question, and I'll answer yours."

"All right."

"What are your parents like?  They must be something to pick up and move clear across the ocean."

"Well, they're actually my adopted parents; my real mother died when I was very young."

"What about your father?"

"I don't know him very well.  He left my mother when he found out she was pregnant.  I tried to find him a few years ago, but he died as well."

"That's terrible, I can't believe he'd just abandon your mother like that," Harry said and shook his head in disgust.

"I'm happy though cause my new parents are great.  They both actually work for the Ministry of Magic.  My dad works with the Aurors, and my mom works in the ministry's archives."

"I'm glad to hear that your new family is wonderful to you."

"Thanks, now it's your turn," she said with a stern glare.

"Ah, and here I thought you forgot," Harry chuckled.

"Not a chance, now spill!"

"Hermione and I have been friends since the first day we arrived at Hogwarts.  We became a couple at the beginning of last year, and my life has never been better.  She's a little bossy when it comes to homework, but she's also incredibly sweet and has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"Sounds like she's quite the girl."

"Damn right.  She's the best there is; she's the first person that I ever loved." Cassandra was quite surprised that Harry would blurt out such a heartfelt statement.

The two finally reached their classroom, and Harry opened the door for her.  Cassandra walked inside with her thoughts milling around in her brain.  From what he'd told her, she could tell that Harry cared deeply about Hermione, and there didn't seem to be anyway to break them apart.

'I'll be patient.  There has to be something that I can use against them.  Then we'll see who he likes the most.'


	5. Hermione's First Flight

Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch. She would be happy to see Harry and Ron. There were less than ten people in each of her morning classes, and she barely knew any of them. Heading for the Gryffindor table, she spotted Harry's head of dark hair. He was hunched over the table thoroughly engrossed in the book in front of him. Next to him was Cassandra, and her head was poked into the same book. Hermione felt her eyes twitch at seeing how close their heads were. Harry, she trusted, but she wasn't so sure about the new girl…yet.

As if sensing her presence, Harry's head popped up, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Herm, pull up a bench!"

"Very funny, Potter," she drawled and sat down beside him. "Whatcha reading?"

"Arithmacy homework. I can't believe we got this much on the first day."

"Oh c'mon, Harry, it's not that bad," Cassandra broke in.

"Let me see." Hermione leaned over his shoulder and looked at the equations.

"Harry…these are not that difficult…you've done these before," she stated and turned her face towards him.

"I know," and he stole a quick kiss from her lips. Hermione finally understood; she'd been suckered.

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that," she giggled.

"She's right, Harry, you even had me convinced," Cassandra added. Harry put on his best innocent face.

"But I was telling the truth," he said and leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder, "really I was…honest!"

"Sure you were, love." Hermione couldn't help it; he looked absolutely adorable. She pecked him on the lips, and Harry knew he'd been forgiven.

"So how was your morning?" he inquired.

"All right, but there aren't many students in my Expert Transfiguration class," she answered sadly. "It's lonely in there; I don't know anybody."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently.

"Don't worry, Herm, that's your only class like that right? You get to see my charming face for the rest," he grinned.

"Oh joy, what an incentive?" she groaned sarcastically.

"You wound me, milady," Harry grasped his chest as if he'd been stabbed.

"She's right, Harry," a just-arriving Ron confirmed, "She gets to see everybody…not just you."

Lavender came in a few moments later, and Ginny followed soon after. They each flanked Ron and grinned at his surprised expression.

"So how has your first day gone, Cassandra?" Ron asked very politely.

"Fine. I wasn't quite sure where my classrooms were, but Harry was nice enough to show me where they were at," she answered with a golden smile.

"He also tells me that you two are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"How did I know Harry would talk about that? I swear, he's in love with the bloody sport!"

"The same goes for you, Ron," his friend countered.

"Yes, we're both on the house team, and this year, we're gonna win the Quidditch Cup. The damn Slytherins cheated us out of it last year; now, it's payback time. We start training in two weeks. Feel free to come by the field and watch."

"Thank you, I'm anxious to see a real quidditch match for the first time."

Everyone looked at her in surprise except Harry.

"Just wait, Cassandra, you're in for a real treat," Ron said cheekily.

After lunch, everyone except Ginny headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Harry wasn't very pleased that they had a double session with Snape on the first day of class – and with the Slytherins no less.

He took a seat in the midsection of benches, and Hermione sat down beside him. Ron took the other side, and Lavender took a seat next to her boyfriend. Cassandra was sitting next to her, and the blonde felt her skin crawl slightly.

Harry could feel a steely gaze boring into the back of his head and knew that Malfoy was glaring at him from the other side of the room. The door was thrown open, and Snape walked in. His black robes billowed behind him as always, and his hair looked even greasier than normal. His sharp eyes immediately locked onto Harry, and he glared coldly at the young wizard. He may have power, but in this class, the boy was no different.

"As all of you may not have figured out, this will be your final year at Hogwarts, and as such, your assignments will be much harder than in the past."

The students gulped silently. Snape's class had been merciless in the past; how much worse could he make it? The Potions' master stared at his students, and his eyes narrowed at the Gryffindors.

"Those of you who do not pass this year will not be allowed to graduate – so any slacking off will cause a severe loss in house points." His glare shifted to Harry and Ron almost subconsciously.

Snape's gaze moved past Hermione and Lavender and fixed on his new student.

"Miss Cross, I sincerely hope that you have been keeping up at your former school. American schools have a tendency to be much less strict about their academics. You will be expected to follow along with all the others. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand, Professor Snape," she answered coolly. Not even her eyebrows arched at his comment.

"Good."

"Somebody kill me!" Ron gasped as he dropped onto the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why would I do that?" Lavender giggled and sat down beside him, "Then I'd miss you."

Even her tender words didn't lighten Ron's mood. Potions had been brutal, and Snape had given them three days to complete an assignment that should normally take three weeks. Ron rubbed his shoulders and groaned slightly.

"Sit up," Lavender ordered.

"What for? I'm tired."

"Just do it." The redhead reluctantly did as she suggested.

Lavender scooted behind him and pulled his robes off his shoulders.

"Hey!"

"Eyes front, Weasley!"

She gently began to rub his shoulders, and Ron nearly fainted in her arms.

"Oh thank you, Lavender, you're a God-send."

"No problem, sweetie," she whispered and kissed his ear.

Ron leaned his head back against her chest and tilted his head up to look at her. She smiled warmly at him, and her lips quirked up at the content grin on his face. He reached up and wound his arm around the back of her neck. Lavender knew what he was doing and let him pull her face down to his. Ron kissed her upside-down then turned to take her completely in his arms.

"Mmm," Lavender purred into his mouth as she leaned into his strong arms.

"Ahem, there are others in the room you know," Harry chuckled.

"You should talk, Potter, look at yourself," Ron groaned.

Harry was seated in one of the big, plush chairs, and Hermione was sitting on the arm next to him. His arm was slung around her waist to keep her steady, and they were both grinning at Ron.

"This is okay, but I'd like this better…" He tugged on Hermione's waist.

"Hey!"

She steadied herself and found that she was sitting in Harry's lap. Lifting her head, she found herself staring into his beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Hi," he said and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"A little overkill don't you think?"

"Not at all, Herm, I like you in this position…" his voice dropped to below a whisper, and he leaned close to her ear, "…and a few others as well."

"Harry," she blushed furiously and smacked his arm, "you promised you wouldn't mention that."

Of course, now Ron had to know!

"And just what is she referring to, eh Harry?"

"Well, you see, Hermione likes hmmph…" She slapped her hand over his mouth, and he mumbled into her palm.

"Don't you dare!"

Harry mumbled 'okay' into her hand, and she let him go.

"That's a good boy," she teased and petted his hair.

"C'mon Herm," Harry sighed and tightened his hold on her, "You know you're my best kept secret."

"I am?" she gasped in slight surprise.

"Yup. Sorry Ron, but our love life is not up for discussion."

"So he was right!" Lavender giggled, "When did this start?"

"Last year," the couple answered together.

"Are you kidding? When did that happen?"

"Remember my birthday?" Hermione asked with a sly grin, and Lavender immediately understood.

"So that's why the door didn't unlock at first; I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, I know I'm happy," Harry chuckled as he played with Hermione's brown curls.

"That makes two of us!"

"You both seem very much in love," Cassandra stated. She hadn't spoken a word since she'd sat down, and everyone turned towards her momentarily.

"Hey Hermione, what's that?" Lavender stated.

"What?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Around your neck."

Hermione gulped slightly and looked down. Her necklace had fallen out of her jumper, but it was the ornament that caught everyone's attention. On the thin chain of silver hung her engagement ring.

During the train ride to Hogwarts, she and Harry had talked about when to mention their engagement to their friends, and both decided to keep it to themselves for a while. As a precaution, Hermione had asked if she could hold off wearing his ring for the time being. Everyone was sure to notice it right away; she'd covered her hand when Ron had been inside the compartment with them. Harry hadn't been upset with her and suggested that she wear it around her neck until he could put it back on her hand permanently. It had worked great until now.

"Is that a ring?"

"Um…well…that is…bloody hell…all right, yes it is!" she finally admitted.

"Why's it around you neck?" Lavender prodded.

Hermione looked at Harry skeptically, and he just nodded his head. They had no choice but to tell them.

"We were kinda hoping to keep it quiet for awhile, but fate loves to ruin our plans," Harry chuckled.

Ron's eyes began to widen; he knew where this was leading.

Hermione took the ring off her necklace and handed it to Harry.

"Would you put this back where it belongs please?" she asked lovingly.

Lavender and Ron watched with jaws hung open as Harry picked up her left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger.

"Blimey, you finally asked her Harry!" Ron laughed.

"Does this mean…that you two are…that you're…" Lavender stumbled over the words as tears formed in her eyes.

"We're engaged," Hermione confirmed for her.

The two girls hugged one another, and Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"Took ya long enough, Potter."

"Timing is everything, Ron."

"So when's the wedding?" Cassandra asked, her voice just above a whisper. Both Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Well…we're going to take this slow; there's no rush."

"Harry's right, I'm in no hurry, and besides, we both know how we feel about each other," Hermione added.

"Too bad Ginny's not here. She'll go nuts when she hears about this!" Ron piped up.

"Ron, please, don't go blabbing to everyone about this. Hermione and I want to keep this quiet, okay? The last thing I want is for the press to turn this place into a scandalous frenzy. Remember back in fourth year?" Harry said with dark eyes.

"Point taken. All right, I promise – just Ginny and no one else."

"Fine."

As Lavender and Ron congratulated their friends, no one saw the look on Cassandra's face. Her blue eyes were glued to Hermione's hand and the ring on her finger. Gazing back and forth between her face and her hand, the young woman's eyes burned with a single emotion – raw hatred.

The following day, Harry and the other seventh year Gryffindors were gathered in the courtyard. Across the field stood the seventh year Slytherins, and Harry wondered if their houses were deliberately scheduled together. A loud whistle broke up his thoughts, and Madam Hooch appeared in front of them.

"Good morning, seventh years, I hope you all haven't forgotten how to fly over the summer break."

"No professor," they all answered in tandem.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now then, we'll start slowly to work out the kinks first. I'll need two volunteers please." Her eyes scanned the Gryffindors.

"Miss Granger…would you come up here please?"

"Yes ma'am."

Several of the Slytherins, including Malfoy, snickered as they all knew Hermione's 'reputation' when it came to flying.

"You find something funny, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Hooch said with a glare, "No, then I guess you volunteer to be the second person."

Malfoy growled silently and grabbed his broom. His eyes practically hissed at Hermione, but she merely stared back at him coolly.

"All right, I want the both of you to circle the grounds once and make at least one turn around each of the towers. After that, return here and touch down. And no funny business, that clear?"

"Yes Madam Hooch," Hermione stated.

"Whatever," Malfoy sighed.

"Very well…mount your brooms…"

Hermione did as she was instructed and took a deep breath. Her eyes sought out Harry, and he smiled warmly at her. He nodded his head and winked. She felt her confidence swell and gripped the handle of her broom.

"…and begin!"

Malfoy took off like a shot, but everyone was waiting to see if Hermione would even get off the ground. Tossing her hair back, she kicked off the ground and took off into the air.

Most of the students were speechless; they'd never seen Hermione ten feet off the ground – much less flying around the entire school. Even Madam Hooch was surprised to see her doing so well. She wasn't as fast as Malfoy, but she wasn't trying to be. Just being up in the air was a triumph for her.

"Bloody hell, since when can Hermione fly?" Ron gasped.

"I thought she was afraid of heights," Lavender added. Harry covered his mouth trying not to chuckle.

"What do you know?" Ron said with an accusing grin.

"Nothing, we just did a little practicing over the summer. Herm and I had a lot of spare time so I taught her how to fly."

"Seems you did quite a job!"

"Hermione's a fast learner; that's all," Harry laughed.

Malfoy blew around each of the towers and returned the courtyard without a hitch.

"Where's the Mudblood? She even get off the ground?" he snorted.

"She's right behind you!"

Hermione carefully slowed down into a gentle hover then touched back down on the ground. She took a deep breath, and her heart swelled with relief and pride. She'd done it; she'd actually flown without a hitch.

"Well done, Miss Granger, you must have been practicing this summer."

"Yes ma'am, I actually had a tutor help me out."

"I see. Ten points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Wait a minute! I got back here well before her! I should receive more points," Malfoy growled.

"This was not a race, Mr. Malfoy, merely a test of skill, and you both passed the test. That is all that I wanted to see."

Hermione returned to her friends with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't know you could fly!" Seamus laughed.

"Yes, you did really well," Neville added.

"Way to go, Hermione!" Ron said with a wide grin.

"Girlfriend, you rocked up there," Lavender stated firmly. Hermione blushed at the compliments; it was the first time she'd ever received one for her flying.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, seeing her face flushed.

"Just a bit jittery. I was so nervous, my knees were almost knocking. I was afraid that I'd forget something and fall off my broom."

"Relax Herm, you did great," he said with warmth in his voice.

"Thank you, Harry, I couldn't have done this without you!" She kissed his cheek, and several murmurs arose around the two of them. Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation and tried to concentrate on their lesson for the day.

Author's Notes: All right, I know that I never specified flying as a class in 'Meet the Parents', but I wanted to put in this scene badly. This is going to be the first in a string of events where you'll get to see what Hermione learned from her training with Harry. Stay tuned for the next chapter.  The story of Harry and Hermione's engagement leaks out, and a storm erupts around the couple.


	6. Backlash

Harry had to admit it; he was having a great start to his final year.  Not only was he actually doing well in all of his classes, but he also got to see how well Hermione's training had improved her magical skills.  Aside from Apparition, his fiancé was kicking the bloody hell out of her classes.  Even in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was becoming quite adept at handling the weapons that Sirius gave the students to use.

As far as his engagement to Hermione, Ron had kept his promise and told no one but Ginny.  In the month since then, no one had seemed to find out because Harry knew that it would've been all over school.  He also came up with a plan to hide her engagement ring.  Since Hermione was right-handed, she just kept her left hand under her desk while she took notes in class, and when they were walking down the hallway, he stayed on her left side and held her hand to conceal the jewel.  Everything seemed to be in order, but Harry knew that the other shoe would drop sooner or later.

The sunlight brought the young wizard of his sleep.  He yawned softly and cracked his eyes open.  Gazing down beside him, he saw Hermione still sleeping like an angel.  Harry unwound his arms from around her and kissed her forehead.  She purred softly and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, time to get up," he whispered.

"Do I have to?  I like it here," she cooed and opened her eyes.  Harry grinned and kissed her good morning.

"Go ahead and sleep some more; I'm just gonna grab a shower."

He slipped out of bed, and Hermione buried her head back in the pillows.

As the couple exited their portrait hole, a crowd of reporters swarmed them.

"Mr. Potter…is it true?"

"What about you, Miss Granger?"

There had to be at least thirty of them, and they were all shouting the same thing at the both of them.

"Hold it!" Harry shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mr. Potter…is it true?" one of them asked again.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have it on good authority that you and Miss Granger are engaged.  Is that true?" Both he and every other reporter stood with pad and pen in hand nearly drooling in anticipation of Harry's answer.

The young wizard's eyes darkened, and he glared at the swarm of rumor-hounds.

"First of all, who told you that, and secondly, what business is that of yours?"

"We cannot reveal our sources," a female reporter stated.  She had a sickening smile, and Harry and Hermione recognized her immediately – Rita Skeeter.

"Harry's right, you have no right to ask either of us that question!" Hermione said defiantly.

"Why is that?  Don't you want everyone to know that you're engaged to the great Harry Potter?" Rita snickered.

Hermione glared daggers at the woman.  She'd met the gossip columnist back during fourth year at the TriWizard Tournament, and the woman had made her life a living hell.

"My personal life is exactly that – personal!  I'm not about to blab anything to a nosy bitch like you!"

Harry's eyes widened slightly; he rarely heard Hermione curse – if ever.  She only did when she was extremely angry.  He stepped in front of his fiancé, and his expression tightened.

"We have nothing to say to any of you.  I may be Harry Potter, but I'm not about to let Hermione or myself be used for a cheap, publicity stunt.  I don't know who's been yanking your chain, but this 'interview' is over right now!"

He reached back and deliberately grabbed Hermione's left hand.

"If you would please move, we have classes to attend this morning."

The reporters refused to move.

"I'll ask you one more time…" he growled and drew out his wand.  Several of the reporters gulped and backed away at the fire in his eyes.  Hermione reached up and touched his right arm.

"Harry…don't…calm down…" and she whispered in his ear.  He grinned widely and put his wand away.

"I ask that none of you show up here again."

With that, Harry disapparated right in front of them, taking Hermione with him.

The pair had to separate for their morning classes but met up once again in front of the Great Hall at lunchtime.

"Hey Herm, how was your morning?"

"I barely even know most of the students in my expert classes, but they were all in my face today.  They kept asking me about us and if we were really engaged.  The girls kept asking me how it felt to be with 'Harry Potter'." Her voice changed at his name as if she were speaking his title in the world.

"That's what happened to me too.  They were saying things like:  'You're gonna marry her?' or 'She's such a bookworm' or even worse 'She must be really good in the sack'.  I swear, I wanted to hex them all into next week!"

"You didn't…did you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, Ron actually decked one of them when the professor wasn't looking, and they all shut up after that.  He beat me by about half a second."

"Harry…maybe you should tell them.  I'd hate to think what they'd write about us off of just rumors.  I mean, Rita will have a field day with this; I just know it!  Who knows?  Maybe she's been spying on us since we came back to school?"

"No, I don't want to turn this into some kind of scandalous affair."

Harry grasped her hands and stared deep into her brown eyes.

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to become pressured or hounded by reporters just because we're romantically involved.  I want to protect you – especially from my own fame.  I can't fight against idiots who make up stories, but I can stop their source of information."

"Harry…" her arms wound around his neck, "…I'm not ashamed to say how close we are," she sighed.  His hands grasped her hips.

"Hermione, believe me, I'd gladly tell the whole world that I'm in love with angel, but the minute I lose control, the truth becomes slander."

"Hey…I can take care of myself just fine; you taught me well…remember?"

Harry grinned at her comment.

"I know, Herm, but…can I help it if I worry about you?"

His fiancé stood up on her toes and kissed him thoroughly.

"Harry…you don't have to shoulder all the pressure by yourself; this is about both of us okay.  Don't try to take everything onto yourself."

"You're amazing."

Harry swept her up in his arms and kissed her long and hard.  Hermione buried her hands in his hair, and his hands slid inside her robes.  His skillful fingers brushed her sensitive spots, and Hermione arched into his touch.

Eventually, they managed to pull apart, flushing deeply and walked hand-in-hand into the Great Hall.

As the pair entered, they were met by a flashbulb going off in their faces.  Harry shook his head and stared at the culprit; it was Colin Creevy.  He snapped another picture of them and smiled brightly.

"Congratulations Harry!"

"Hold it, Colin, what's going on?"

"Everyone heard about it; you two are getting married!"

Harry looked around the Great Hall and nearly every student had his face buried in a newspaper.  However, it wasn't the Daily Prophet but rather Wizard Snitch – the magical world's version of the National Enquirer.

"Here, take a look!" Colin stated and shoved one into Harry's hands.

On the front page was a picture of Harry and Hermione.  The headline read: 

'**Romance Blossoms at Hogwarts:  Harry Potter getting married'**.

"Damn them!" Harry growled and crushed the paper in his hand.

Hermione was also worried.  She could see every girl in the school looking at her with every feeling from jealously and hatred to happiness and appreciation.

"I didn't want this to happen this way," he groaned and lowered his head.

Hermione again tried to comfort him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Well…well…well…"

Great, like they both needed to hear Malfoy right now, but the blonde knew just when to strike.

"So Potter…you finally picked which of your lackeys to get hitched with, eh?  I should've known it would be the Mudblood; she must be really good to you!" he laughed sadistically.

Hermione immediately reached for her wand; she would not be insulted like that.

"Silencio!"

Malfoy's mouth was sealed shut, and it was would remain that way for the next twelve hours.

Harry was shaking with anger by now.  His fists were clenched tightly, and he ground his teeth together.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered soothingly.

"INCENDIO!" he shouted.

All around the Great Hall, every newspaper was incinerated in a split second.  They exploded right in their reader's hands.  No one was harmed, but they all stared at Harry.

"Harry!" a deep voice bellowed; it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Come with me." He motioned for the young wizard to follow him into a side room.

Harry trudged to the front of the Great Hall and followed Dumbledore.  Hermione sat down next to Ron and Lavender and waited anxiously for him to return.

Dumbledore shut the door behind Harry and stared intently at the young man.

"Harry…that was a bit extreme out there.  I'm not going to punish you, but I would like to know…is it true?"

"Sir?"

"About you and Hermione.  Is it true?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, it is.  We've been engaged since we came back to Hogwarts, but we didn't want to tell anyone yet.  We both wanted to take things slowly so we were keeping to ourselves.  When we left our dormitory this morning, there was this hoard of reporters waiting for the two of us.  I didn't tell them anything and asked that they not bother Hermione or I again."

"Well, it seems that they went ahead with their story anyway," Dumbledore said sadly.

"This never would've happened if I wasn't Harry Potter," the young wizard groaned.

"Harry, I won't discard the fact that your reputation is a huge factor in this happening, but perhaps, this can be changed.  What I suggest is that you given the media what they want."

"What do mean, sir?"

"I have an old friend who works at the Daily Prophet; his name is Tom Hutchinson.  I suggest you contact him and say that you and Hermione wish to have an interview, but that you want it done with discretion.  I'm sure he'll be more than happy to accommodate you.  He writes an editorial in the paper, and he'd be very interested in telling your story.  Plus, he doesn't write for a tabloid; his work is pure fact."

"I appreciate it, professor.  I'll talk to Hermione about this and see what she says; I think she'll agree with you."

"Very well, you may go now…and congratulations to both of you," he smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

Harry exited the room feeling a lot better, but he didn't see the small grin that crossed Dumbledore's face.

'Those two are exactly like James and Lily.'

Author's Notes:  Sorry that I took so long getting this out, but I've gotten some new games for my PS2 in the last week or so and having been playing them for awhile.  Stay tuned for the interview in the next chapter.


	7. Daily Prophet

After speaking with Hermione as lunchtime, Harry was ready to speak with Tom Hutchinson.  When he finished his classes that afternoon, Dumbledore gave him a pass to leave Hogwarts for a period of three hours.  Harry had to admit having the power to apparate in a place no one else could had definite advantages.

The young wizard appeared in a back alley in the middle of London.  He headed out onto the street and looked around for the landmark that Dumbledore had told him about.  Walking across the street, he approached a redbrick building with a sign hanging over it that read, 'Miles Publishing and Printing'.

Harry opened the door, and a bell chimed as he entered.  He could see several people seated in chairs, apparently for something or someone.  He didn't see any reporters or owls anywhere, but then again, Diagon Alley had been hidden as well.  Harry then approached the counter directly in front of him.

"Good afternoon, lad, what can I do for you?" the young woman seated at the counter asked cheerfully.

"Um…yes…I'd like to see Tom Hutchinson please."

"Do ya have an appointment?  Mr. Hutchinson is quite a busy man."

"I'm sorry, but I don't.  I just wanted to speak with him for a moment."

The woman chewed her bottom lip for a moment.

"Tell ya what, lad, he's in a meeting right now, but I'll stick my head in and see if he has a moment."

"Thank you very much," Harry said with a smile.

"And who should I say wants to see him?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

The entire room froze as he spoke those two words.  The receptionist's eyes bugged out, and the people sitting down were staring at him as well.  Now, Harry knew that he was in the right place.  Muggles would never act this way around him.

"Blimey, I'm an idiot; I should've recognized ya, Mr. Potter.  Give me one minute!"

The young lady raced down the hallway and into one of the offices.  Not more than thirty seconds, she reappeared and zoomed back up to the front desk.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you have perfect time.  Mr. Hutchinson just finished up.  If you would follow me, I'll show you in."

"Thank you, ma'am, and please call me Harry."

Harry was led down the main hallway and to a second branch to the right.  He was shown to the third office on the left, and the woman nodded her head.

"Go on in, he'll be with you in just a moment."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Harry took a seat in one of the plush armchairs and crossed his fingers.  He'd never done anything like this, and his palms began to sweat.

A minute later, an older man in his late forties entered the office.  He had dark brown hair that was tinting with shades of grey, and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Ah, you must be the infamous Harry Potter, I'm Tom Hutchinson."

Harry stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Please take a seat."

Tom walked around behind his desk and dropped into a large, leather chair.

"So, what can this old reporter do for 'the Boy Who Lived'."

Harry immediately liked this man; he was actually comfortable making jokes about his reputation, which was a big plus.

"Well sir, I was referred to you by Albus Dumbledore; he said that you could help me."

"Ah, so Albus sent you.  Tell me, how is the old rascal doing." Harry actually chuckled.

"He's doing fine, sir.  Professor Dumbledore suggested I should ask for you because he was familiar with your work.  As I'm sure you've already seen, the press is having a field day with me."

"Yes, I did see the 'Snitch' this morning.  You're planning on getting hitched, huh?"

Harry didn't respond but merely stared Tom straight in the face.  The older man grinned slightly and reached into a side drawer.  He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the door.

"Seal!" The door slammed shut and locked.

"All right, my boy, now it's just you and me.  What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I must ask that what I say here cannot leave this room."

"Of course, if that is what you want."

"Thank you very much.  Yes, it is true.  I am engaged; her name is Hermione Granger.  The thing is that we didn't want people to know about it.  We both wanted to wait awhile, but as you know, that didn't happen.  We were going to tell everyone, but it wasn't going to be for quite some time."

"What help can I be?  Your secret is already out," Tom questioned.

"I was wondering if you would like to do an interview with me and Hermione.  We will disclose the truth, but we want it done with discretion.  I don't want this turning into some scandalous affair that everyone wants a piece of.  Professor Dumbledore told me that you only write about the facts, and I'm willing to give you those facts."

"That's a most interesting offer, Harry, and I appreciate the vote of confidence.  All right, I'll do an editorial on you and…Hermione, I believe?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger."

"Why don't I come by Hogwarts this weekend?  I can owl Albus and ask him to send me a portkey.  If I remember correctly, I believe you're the Head Boy at Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I am, and Hermione is actually the Head Girl as well."

"Aren't you two a pair?  You two have your own common room, correct?  Why don't we do the interview there?" Tom laughed, and Harry grinned slightly.

"That's sound fine.  I really appreciate this, sir."

"Don't worry about it, Harry, and please…stop calling me 'sir'!  Just call me Tom."

"All right."

Harry stood up with a smile on his face.

"Well, Harry, I guess that I will see you two this weekend.  Thanks for stopping by." Tom extended his hand, and the young man shook it happily.

"We'll see you then, Tom, have a good day."

Tom unlocked his door, and Harry headed out of his office.

Harry returned to Hogwarts just as the students were heading to the Great Hall for dinner.  Entering the hall, he heading for the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione waiting for him with a semi-worried expression on her face.  She was reading a book to keep her mind occupied, but Harry could tell that her heart wasn't in it.  Ron caught sight of him and grinned.

"Hey, there you are.  Where've you been Harry?"

Hermione immediately spun around and looked up at him expectantly.  He smiled warmly, and she relaxed instantly.

"Hi guys, I was gone for the last few hours.  I went to the Daily Prophet to see someone."

"Who do you know at the Daily Prophet?" Ron asked and scratched his head.

"Harry went to see a reporter," Hermione answered for him, "Dumbledore suggested someone that Harry might want to see."

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Weasley.

"Just a second, Ron.  Hermione…" Harry stated and turned towards his fiancé, "Tom wants to meet with us this weekend.  Is that all right with you?"

"Sure, that's fine, I don't have much studying to do this weekend anyway.  When is he coming by?"

"My guess is sometime on Saturday.  I figure that we'll have it in our common room; it's private."

"Makes sense.  That's a good idea, Harry."

"Uh…excuse me…could someone please tell me what's going on?" Ron groaned.

"Ron, the reporter I went to see is named Tom Hutchinson; he's an editorialist for the Daily Prophet.  He's coming here this weekend to do an interview with Hermione and I."

"You serious?  I thought that you didn't want anybody to know!" he said a little too loudly, and Lavender nudged him slightly.

"He's right, you two, why do this now?"

"Well Lavender, since that article was printed the Snitch, everyone is going to be hounding both Hermione and myself for information.  I agreed to give the media what they want, but it'll be on our terms."

Harry then turned towards Hermione again.  
  


"Herm, I want to let you know that you don't have to say anything you don't want to.  I won't force you to say anything."

"Harry…" she smiled and took his hand, "…we're in this together all right.  I'm not going to let you get grilled all by yourself.  That just wouldn't be right.  If anything, we should both get interrogated at the same time."

"Well…I wouldn't exactly call it that…I hope." She gently patted his arm.

"Don't worry, love, we'll be fine.  You watch my back, and I watch yours…okay?"

"Agreed, but to be honest Hermione…" Harry's eyes lowered slightly, "…I'd rather enjoy watching a lower part of your anatomy."

She gasped as he pinched her behind and nearly jumped out of her seat, while Lavender sat there giggling.  She glared at her fiancé and stuck out her bottom lip in a classic pout.

"Letch"

"Nymph"

"Jerk"

"Tease"

"Sweet"

"Beautiful"

"Loving"

"Compassionate"

"Sexy"

"Insatiable"

Hermione sat there grinning at him, and Harry slithered his arms around her waist.

"We tied this time, love."

"You're right; I'll beat you next time," he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"By Merlin, you two are impossible!" Ron groaned and shook his head.

"He's right; that was just ridiculous," Lavender stated while holding in her laughter.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Haven't you ever heard of verbal foreplay?"

"Oh, I so did not need to hear that Potter," Ron groaned.

The four friends broke out laughing making several students look at them questionably.  Neither of them noticed that a certain someone was missing from their table.  Cassandra was nowhere at the Gryffindor table.  Harry noticed this because she'd always kept a certain 'range' to him since her arrival at Hogwarts.  His sharp eyes swept the room and located.  It was nothing more than a glance, but he caught site of her location.

Cassandra Cross was sitting at the Slytherin table, and even worse, she was sitting next to and conversing with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry wished that he could read lips, but he filed the information away into his mind where he'd been collecting things that were telling him not to trust Cassandra.  He turned back to his friends in a matter of seconds and re-amerced himself in their conversation.  Right now, Harry didn't have time to play 'guard dog'.  He had to prepare for his first, and he sincerely hoped his last interview.

Author's Notes:  Sorry, this is only the first part of the chapter, but I've left my readers hanging for a long time.  I've been really busy with my new job, and I've barely had time to look at this in the last few weeks.  I'm gonna do my best to have the second half up within a week.


	8. Interview

Harry did his very best throughout the week to think of anything but Tom's arrival on the weekend. He'd buried himself in his schoolwork and kept his mind occupied. The only time he actually relaxed was at night when Hermione curled up next to him to sleep.

"All right everyone, that's it for today!" Sirius stated to his class. His last Dark Arts class on Friday had Harry and his friends in it, and he rather enjoyed seeing them last before the weekend.

The students groaned slightly; they'd all come to like their new weapons-training class very quickly. They returned their weapons to a large, wooden cabinet against the far wall.

Harry wiped his brow as he placed his sword back into its place. Sirius really had quite a collection – everything from swords, to daggers, to spears, to bows and arrows, and even a few axes.

It was true that he had prior training to the rest of his friends, but he had to admit that each of them was doing quite well for their first time. Ron had become quite adept at using a quarterstaff, Lavender had found that she had a keen eye – perfect for archery, and Hermione had found that she could handle a sword quite well. Her favorite was a small short-sword, similar to the ones Harry had used at the carnival; it was light and easy to maneuver.

Harry nearly snorted when he'd seen that Malfoy had chosen an axe to train with, and worse, he'd even tried swinging at people – intentionally! Thankfully, Sirius had all of his weapons enchanted so that they wouldn't cut anything.

The students were filing out when Sirius called Harry over to him. He nodded and told Hermione and Ron to meet up with him later.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something, but I haven't had time the last few days."

"What is it?" the young wizard asked. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to ask you something…personal."

"Let me guess…about Herm and I…right?" His godfather grinned slightly.

"You're as sharp as ever. So tell me…was the Snitch right?"

"I never told them anything, Sirius; they just printed up something they knew would sell plenty of papers. I told them not to write anything about Hermione and I, but they didn't listen to me."

"That doesn't answer my question Harry."

"What do want to know? You already know that Hermione and I serious about each other," the young man said with a strained voice.

"I'm not trying to pry into your personal life, Harry. I just want to know if I'll get to see my best friends' son get married before I turn old and senile," Sirius chuckled.

Harry's stiff expression changed into a sly grin.

"It's on her finger all right," he finally confessed. That actually made his godfather's eyes widen.

"You mean…you actually…proposed…" Sirius was shocked; he hadn't thought that Harry was truly engaged.

"You're a smart wizard; you figure it out!" Harry laughed and walked out of the classroom.

Sirius chuckled and uncrossed his arms.

'That boy is as sneaky as his father.'

After an evening spent in the Gryffindor common room, Harry headed down the hallway into his own portrait hole; Hermione had headed up some time before saying that she was tired. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he realized that his waiting was over at last.

Entering the common room, he saw that Hermione was nowhere to be found. Climbing the stairwell, he called her name, but she didn't respond. Harry pushed open his door, and his body froze at the site before him.

Hermione was sprawled out across his bed in a very provocative posture. Her deep brown eyes burned with passion, desire, and love.

"I've been waiting for you," she purred softly.

Harry gulped and tugged on his collar nervously. She lay there wearing black robes, and upon closer inspection, he realized that they were his robes.

"What's wrong, Harry? You don't like my outfit?"

Hermione bent her leg at the knee and brought it closer to her waist. Harry groaned as her movements revealed a long, shapely leg and a creamy thigh. His eyes bulged out as he finally understood. She wasn't just wearing his robes; she was wearing 'only' his robes.

"Hermione," his voice was deep and husky.

"C'mere lover, let me take care of you tonight," she beckoned.

Harry had no idea how he made it to the bed; he may very well have floated over to it. He let himself drop into her arms, and she carried him off into their own private world.

The next morning, Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office. Heading past the gargoyle statue, he ascended the stairs and entered the headmaster's dwelling. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, and Tom Hutchinson was seated in one of the plush armchairs.

"Ah, good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, professor."

"Hello Harry, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Thank you, Tom, you can follow me."

"I will see you two later," Dumbledore stated as the men exited his office.

Harry led Tom up towards Gryffindor Tower and down the side passage towards his portrait hole. The gentleman and his wife bowed to Harry in greeting.

"Hot chocolate!" the young wizard spoke. The painting swung outward, and Harry held out his arm for Tom to proceed ahead of him.

"Interesting password," he chuckled.

"It's Hermione favorite beverage," Harry replied.

Tom emerged in the Common Room, and Hermione stood there waiting anxiously.

"Ah, and who might this pretty, young lady be?" the reporter asked.

"Tom Hutchinson, may I present Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione shook his hand and put a cautious smile on her face.

"How do you do, sir?"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, and please call me Hermione. Would you care to sit down?"

"I would at that."

Tom sat down in one of the armchairs, while Harry and Hermione took the couch. Hermione's hand instinctively came to rest on Harry's thigh, and he reached down to clasp her hand in his.

"Well…why don't we begin then?"

"Certainly," Hermione answered for the two of them. Her eyes flashed towards Harry, and he silently thanked her. He'd suddenly come down with a serious case of lockjaw.

"Tell me, Hermione, is it true that you and Harry are in fact engaged to be married?"

'He certainly didn't waste anytime,' she groaned silently.

"I can answer that, Tom," Harry cut in, "The answer is yes; Hermione is my fiancé."

His voice was strong and determined, and it made the older man's eyebrows quirk slightly.

"When did you two start seeing one another?"

"Well…we've been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts, and but we didn't become romantically involved until early last year," Harry answered.

"That's quite a long time ago. Why didn't you make your relationship public knowledge?"

"We wanted to keep our personal lives private – just like everyone else does," Hermione said firmly.

"You must understand that since you are Harry Potter, your life will be under a microscope every day. I mean I'm sure that people recognize you wherever you go!"

"Tom, what people need to understand is that I'm not some infallible hero. I'm a human being and have made plenty of mistakes. You never learn anything if you don't make mistakes, but I'm not about to jump into the spotlight every time someone wants me to."

"I see; I respect that you want your privacy – so would I. So…Hermione, tell me, what made you and Harry get together."

"I don't think it was one thing in particular; it was just a myriad of things over time. We've been best friends for so long; we always looked out for each other and were there when the other was feeling sad or lonely. Harry's protected me on more than one occasion, and I've always tried to take care of him as well. I guess the moment I knew that I loved him was when I realized that I was never more happy than when I with Harry; he always makes smile or laugh just when I need it."

"How about you Harry? No disrespect to Miss Granger, but I can just imagine that there were many girls who wanted you as their significant other."

"I'm well aware of that, and that's why I chose Hermione. You see, everyone that I've met; the first thing they see is Harry Potter. They see nothing but my title, and therefore know nothing about the real me. Hermione is the one person who cares about me simply because I'm 'me' and not Harry Potter. She's only the girl I've ever met who loves the man more than his fame. That's why I love her just the same; she keeps me grounded in my chaotic lifestyle. Without her, my life would be a lot more depressing and definitely sadder."

Harry reached up and curled his arm around her shoulders; Hermione smiled and leaned into his arms.

"Hermione's my angel; she gives light to my otherwise empty heart."

His fiancé blushed deeply at his heartfelt words, and her eyes glistened.

"I'm beginning to see why no one else has ever turned your head before, Harry," Tom chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not saying that I don't find other girls pretty, but I've never met someone who has as a perfect mixture of beauty and brains as Hermione. Other girls may have the looks, but Hermione has a heart to go along with hers."

"Harry, you think too much of me," Hermione chided him. He put a finger to her lips.

"No, I don't sweetheart; I'm merely telling the truth."

Tom sat there grinning at the two, young lovers; there was no doubt that they were meant to be together. You could be blind and deaf and still feel the powerful aura the two were giving off.

"I can see that you two are very much in love. When might your wedding be?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

That immediately got the young lovers' attention.

"Well…to be honest…we don't really know," Hermione said with a small grin.

"Yeah…we're just enjoying being together right now; we're not rushing anything. Plus, we have to finish up at Hogwarts and figure out our future together," Harry added.

"You both seem very aware of the decisions you've made; it's rare to see such maturity in people your age these days."

"I'm pretty immature, Tom; Hermione just rubs off on me," Harry laughed, and she nudged him in the ribs.

"No, you're not, love, you just act like you are."

They all started laughing, and from then on, Harry and Hermione started to enjoy their interview with Tom Hutchinson. The reporter found that he liked conversing with the two, young adults; they definitely had some stories to tell; he could write a book on their lives if he wanted.

"Harry, now that You-Know-Who is finally dead, do you still think other dark wizards may come after you?"

"I know that Voldemort isn't the only wizard to have evil ambitions. Believe me, I don't relish the thought of having to fight against them one day, but I'm not about to stand aside and let the ones I love be hurt."

"Well put, Harry. How about you, Hermione? I'm sure that you are aware that being close to Harry Potter can be seriously dangerous."

Hermione actually smirked at the reporter.

"Tom, Harry actually made the exact same argument when he proposed to me. I know that I'll become a target, and others will try to use me against Harry, but I won't leave his side. We've already had that happen to us several times, but we're still together. The only thing I can say to a wizard who wants to use us against one another is…"

"BRING IT ON!"

Ron laughed as he read the last line of the article in the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione, what in the world possessed you to say that?" Lavender asked as she chuckled.

Her roommate smiled from across the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not afraid of the dangers that surround Harry. It's not his fault that evil seeks him out, and I'm not about to stop loving him just because I might get hurt. Besides, I'm a lot tougher than I look," she said with a smug grin.

Harry's arm slid around her waist, and he nuzzled her ear.

"Sweetheart, I think your ego is just a bit swelled – don't you think?"

"I'm your fiancé, Harry; I think I'm allowed to be a little egotistical."

His laughter rumbled in her ear.

"I'm not complaining; you're sexy when you're bad," he whispered so only she could hear him. She turned to face him and batted her long lashes at him. Licking her lips made him groan slightly, and she patted his thigh.

"Tease."

"And a good one too, aren't I?" she giggled.

Harry pressed his forehead against hers; he so wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss the bloody hell out of her. However, with all the students around, he couldn't do more than give her a soft brush on the lips.

"I really liked the article," Lavender broke in, making the couple separate, "It's much better than the Snitch's headline."

"Yeah, you actually have a story to go with the headlines this time."

"Tom did a very nice job; he was very professional," Hermione stated firmly.

"I agree, it was very considerate of him to go out of his way for us," Harry added.

"Okay, change of subject! Hermione, did you happen to finish that Potions project because Ron and I only got half of ours done," Lavender groaned.

"Yeah, need a hand?"

"Please," Ron begged and clasped his hands together. Harry chuckled at his best friend's pleading look.

"All right, come on you two." Hermione began packing up her things and tucked her wand back into her robes.

"Can I come too?" Harry asked with an innocent smile. His girlfriend chewed on her lip for a moment.

"I guess so, I need someone to carry my books for me."

Harry grinned wryly and grabbed his things. The four friends exited the Great Hall and headed down the corridor towards the library.

Author's Notes: Sorry that I took so long with this chapter, but I'm not able to update as fast as I used to. I know that this story seems to be dragging on, but I promise that the action will pick up soon.


	9. Off Limits

Harry ducked behind the corner just before the mob caught up with him.  He buried himself in the shadows and prayed that no one would find him.  He heard several voices shouting at each other then they slowly tapered off down the hallway.  He blew out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.  This was getting ridiculous!

'Don't those girls have lives?'

Since the announcement of his and Hermione's engagement had been verified in the Daily Prophet, he'd had every girl he'd ever smiled at hounding him.  They begged him to say it wasn't true and why they were so much better for him than Hermione.  He'd done his best to be polite and explained that he was taken, but they would not listen to him.  He now had a group of at least twenty girls following him around Hogwarts wherever he went.  It took him nearly twenty minutes to get to each of his classes because he had to loose his entourage.

Harry poked his head out into the hallway and saw that the coast was clear.  He bolted down the corridor heading straight for his next class.

By lunchtime that day, he was exhausted.  Strolling into the Great Hall, he made his way towards the Gryffindor table.  His customary seat next to Hermione was waiting for him, and he gratefully sank down next to her.  Ron chuckled from across the table.

"What's wrong, Harry, you look a little beat?"

"Put a sock in it!" he growled.

"Oh my poor baby," Hermione giggled and patted his head.

"Are those girls still torturing you?"

"I've heard of 'groupies', but this is insane!" Harry groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

Hermione slid closer to him and stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, love, I'll take care of you." His head immediately popped up.

"Herm, if you can give me one day of peace, I swear, I'll buy you an entire library!"

"That's a tempting offer, but this one's on me," she replied and caressed his cheek.

Harry clasped her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Sweetheart, you're the best!"

Later that day, Hermione called together the school prefects but only invited the female one.  She planned to put the word that Harry Potter wasn't available – period!

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I have a most urgent matter on which to speak."

The girls looked at her expectantly, and Hermione glared back at them slightly.

"First off, I would like to say that I'm not hear tonight as the Head Girl so nothing you say will cost you any points; I'm here as Harry Potter's fiancé!"

You could several of the girls groan at her last two words.

"What?  Are you here to gloat?" one of the Slytherins snickered.

"No, I'm here to ask you all to tell your fellow housemates to stop following Harry wherever he goes.  He's had enough trouble over the last several years, and he just wants some peace and quiet.  I'm sure by now you've all read the article in the Daily Prophet so I'm not going to repeat what I said.  Just know that Harry Potter is 'off limits'."

"We can't control what other people do," one of the Ravenclaw's stated.

"I'm not asking you to; I'm merely stating that there is no way Harry will say 'yes' to them so they should just let him go.  He's put up with his 'groupies' for the last seven years, and it's going to stop.  Harry's too much of a gentleman to speak harshly to the girls following him, but I'm under no such obligation."

Hermione's smile turned into a confident smirk.

"I will not allow anyone to make Harry unhappy.  If someone has a problem with me being his fiancé, they can take it up with me!  But, as of now, I want the stalking routine to end!"

"We understand what you're asking of us, Hermione, but we can only ask…we can't demand!" one of the Hufflepuffs explained.

"I merely want you to inform your fellow classmates – that's all.  After that, if they don't stop, they're gonna have to deal with me.  And trust me…I will make their lives a living hell!" she growled, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

You could hear all the prefects gulp at the fiery gaze she shot across the room.  Lavender was leaning against the wall and trying not to laugh as Hermione's deadly gaze burned each of the girls' heads.  Oh yeah, she was claiming her man all right and pissing off a lot of girls in the process.

"Thank you all for coming, that's all I had to say."

The prefects mumbled amongst themselves but exited the room without any commotion.

"Bloody hell, you looked ready to beat their heads open, girl," Lavender snickered as she and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"She's right, you looked readily pissed," Ginny added with a wide grin.

"Hey, I'm not about to let Harry be stalked everyday by a bunch of girls who can't take 'no' for an answer.  He's mine, and I'll be damned before I let some hussy treat him like a prized trophy," the brunette said firmly.

"Bravo!" her two friends chimed together.  The three of them started laughing and didn't stop until they were back in their common room.

The word of Hermione's statement flew around the school, and Harry was never followed again – at least, none that he mentioned.

Halloween arrived, and the entire school was littered with festive trinkets.  Pumpkins hung the Great Hall, and the house ghosts were busy decorated the hallways with cobwebs.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in their last class for the week – Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Today, Sirius and Lupin were teaching together and decided to test their students.  They were outside in the courtyard and had a very interesting idea.

"All right, class, it's time to see if any of you have been paying attention this term.  I would like a pair from each house to come up here; we are going to have a little duel," Sirius stated.

Ron immediately nudged Harry, and Lavender nudged Hermione.  They took looked at one another and rolled their eyes.  They raised their hands and were called forward.

"Very well, we have our Gryffindor team…now…our Slytherin Team…"

"I'm in," Malfoy sneered and walked up in front of his classmates.  However, none of the female Slytherins wanted to volunteer.

"Come now, we need a girl for Draco's partner," Lupin stated.

"I'll do it."

All eyes turned on the speaker of those words – none other than Cassandra Cross.

"Cassandra, you can't be serious," Ron groaned.

"Why would you want to be his partner?"

"I'm merely participating in a class activity.  It doesn't matter who the other person is."

'Traitor' several of the Gryffindors mumbled as Cassandra stepped forward.

"If Mr. Malfoy does not object, then I will allow it," Lupin said firmly.

"Yeah…whatever," the blonde groaned, and he stared blankly at Cassandra.  She just smiled sweetly at him.

"Now, listen closely, each pair may use whatever magic they choose, however, I must insist that you disarm your opponents only.  We don't want any serious injuries.  Also, I must ask that Harry not disapparate during this duel; that would be an unfair advantage."

"I understand, that's fine," the young wizard answered.

"Good, I will leave it up to you who you choose as your opponent, but remember, disarm them only!" Sirius ordered.

"So Potter, it looks like you and me," Malfoy snickered.  Harry cracked a half-grin.

"Herm, how about it?"

"Sounds to me – just don't hurt him too much," she laughed.

The quartet faced off with one another.  Harry and Malfoy at one end, and Hermione and Cassandra at the other.

"Good luck to you, Hermione," Cassandra stated.

"And to you as well," she replied.

"All right, begin!" the two instructors shouted.

Malfoy immediately cast an exploding spell on Harry's position, but he merely rolled out of the way.  Next, he came after Harry with intermittent fireballs every few seconds.  He floated up into the air to avoid the attack and readied his wand.  Returning to the ground, he took aim.

"Rignus Sempra!"

Malfoy was thrown head over heels and landed hard on his back.  He quickly recovered and made a grab for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

A stinging pain shot through his hand, and he groaned in pain.  Harry went for the finish.

"Immobulus!"

Malfoy was frozen in place.  He was half sitting half making a grab for his wand again.  That ended his duel with Harry.

The girls' duel started a bit slower.  The two faced off and stared at each other calmly.  Cassandra broke the silence.

"Terranos!"

It looked like a wave of solid earth was rolling directly towards Hermione.  She braced herself and readied her wand.

"Tornados!"

She blasted a hurling tunnel of wind straight at the wave of earth.  The two elements met head on an exploded into pieces.  Cassandra wasted no time in following up her first attack.

Hermione barely had time to levitate before the ground beneath her exploded.  Floating up out of the smoke, she looked around for her opponent.

"Over here!" a voice called behind her.

As Hermione turned her head, she was slammed in the back with a fierce wind spell.  She was thrown down onto the ground and barely managed to soften her fall.  She was going to have to do much better if she wanted to beat Cassandra, however, the blonde didn't give her the chance.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione gasped and dropped her wand as pain seared her hand.  Cassandra smiled in triumph.

"Concede Hermione, you can't defend yourself anymore."

"I will not!"

Harry came running up and stopped as he saw that Hermione's wand had been forced out of her hand.

"Perhaps you'd like your boyfriend to help," Cassandra laughed almost sadistically.

Hermione gritted her teeth; she wasn't finished yet.

"This is my fight!"

"Very well, but I will not enjoy this."

"Hermione, be careful!" Harry called, but he knew that she wanted to do this by herself.

"Incendio!"

A fireball launched directly towards Hermione, and she concentrated.  Harry had trained her for an instant like this.  She extended her left hand in front of her.

"Barias Erecte!"

When the fireball reached her, it stopped in midair as Hermione created a barrier with her hands.  Now, on to the next part of her plan.

"Accio Wand!"

Her wand came at her summons, and she grasped it with her right hand.  She dove off to the right and avoided the incoming fireball.  Her tactics caught Cassandra off guard.

"Petrificas Totales!" Hermione cast.

Her opponent was frozen and hit the ground with a thud; she'd won.

Hermione brushed her hair back across her shoulders and sighed happily.  She'd actually won a duel.  Harry ran to her side and helped her to her feet; he'd never had bigger smile on her face.

"You did great!" he said softly.

"Thanks to you," she replied and squeezed his hand.

"Nicely done you two," Sirius stated.

"Indeed, it's not easy to cast magic without a wand; well done, Miss Granger," Lupin added.

"Thank you, professor, I've been practicing that lately."

Her fellow Gryffindors raced over to congratulate her on a job well done.  Malfoy was released from Harry's spell, and he growled angrily.  Cassandra sat up after Hermione's spell had worn off, and she chewed her lip.

'Hmm, I underestimated her abilities; I will not make the same mistake again.' Her blue eyes took in the happy couple celebrating with their friends.

'Soon, I will have Harry as my own, and I will put that pathetic girl out of her misery!'

Author's Notes:  All right, finally got a new chapter up.  I'm gonna warn everybody; I'm going back to work full-time so it may be quite a while between updates, but I promise to go as fast as possible.  And just so you know, the action is coming, and I promise you won't be disappointed.


	10. Winter Ball

Christmas once again surrounded Hogwarts, and snow spread across the castle grounds. Hagrid had dragged in his customary, monstrous Christmas tree, and Professor Flitwick was levitating the ornaments up onto the branches. It was the week before break, and the students were finishing up their final exams before heading home for the holidays. For the senior students, their minds were all preoccupied with the Winter Ball, which was that very evening.

Harry dropped his books onto his dresser and undid his tie. He let out a very noticeable yawn and sat down on his bed. Running a hand through his messy hair, he pulled off his class robes and dove through his things looking for something to wear that night. Choosing a pair of khakis and a green sweater, he threw them onto his bed along with his dress robes. 

He still had a couple of hours to spare, and he desperately wanted a hot shower. He headed towards his bathroom, dropping his clothes along the way.

Upon opening the door, Harry found a very appetizing sight. Hermione was at their sink, apparently washing her face. Her hair was pinned back, and a towel was wrapped around her body. As she bent over for another handful of water, the towel rode just little too much for Harry's blood pressure to take. He couldn't help himself, his desire for her ignited instantly.

Hermione tossed her head back and wiped her face off. That had felt really good, but her eyes widened when she saw Harry behind her. Where had he appeared from, and why was he looking at her like his favorite dessert? (Which she actually was.)

"Hermione…" his voice was low and seductive, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Harry buried his face in her waterfall of brown curls and nuzzled her neck.

"Harry?" she gasped as he nibbled her ear. She let out a soft moan as his hands cupped her breasts.

"What brought this on?"

"Well…I was going to take a shower, but then…I saw you in here looking all beautiful and sexy, and I just couldn't resist." 

The sweaty couple was smiling broadly at one another and kissed briefly. They were becoming addicted to each other.

"Harry, after this, we're going to need a shower before the ball tonight."

"Good, I wanted one anyway, and now, I'll really enjoy it cause I'll be sharing it with you," he cooed softly.

"And who said we'd be sharing?" she challenged.

Harry's arms wrapped around her and picked her up. Hermione gasped sharply as their bodies were still connected.

"I say we're sharing; I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart."

"Just remember, love, we can't be late tonight," she warned.

"Not a problem, now…"

He carried her over to the shower stall and inside. Closing the curtain behind them, Hermione giggled at the goofy grin on his face.

"How do you want it, Hermione…hot, cold, or lukewarm?"

Trailing her fingers along his face, she stared directly into his emerald depths. Purring softly, she squeezed her inner muscles around him.

"Mmm…I want it…very…very hot!"

Harry groaned in response, and Hermione felt him grow harder and longer inside her.

"Then you shall have it!"

Hermione could never recall ever having a hotter shower than that one.

Amazingly, the pair actually showed up early for the Winter Ball. Harry entered the Great Hall with Hermione on his arm. He had to admit it; she was dressed to kill. She was wearing a sexy, emerald-green dress that only reached mid-thigh. It clung beautifully to her matured body and made him tug on his collar to try and cool himself off. The dress was cut very low in the back and left most of her lean spine bare. Harry's arm slid up around her shoulders, warming any chills that Hermione may have had.

Not long after, the students began filing into the great hall, and the music began playing. Harry chuckled as he watched Ron spin Lavender around him as they danced to rock and roll number. He wasn't very good at fast dances, and Hermione cut him some slack. However, soon the music changed to slower more romantic tone, and the young wizard knew that he could handle this. He was just about to ask Hermione to dance when…

"Hello Harry," Cassandra said with a bright smile. She was wearing a slinky, blood red dress that drew full attention to her well-developed body.

"Hello Cassandra, are you enjoying your first ball here at Hogwarts?" he replied, trying to sound interested.

"Yes, it's been very nice. I was wondering if…well…if your fiancé wouldn't mind…"

'Is it just me, or did you just spit that word out?' Harry thought silently.

"…Hermione…could I steal him for a dance?"

The Head Girl regarded the blonde suspiciously, but she kept her opinions silent.

"Of course, Harry doesn't have to stay with me all night."

"Thank you. What do you say, Harry? Do you mind dancing with the newbie?" she giggled. He suddenly felt his stomach turn.

"I'd be glad to."

Against his better judgment, Harry let Cassandra guide onto the floor. The song was just beginning, and he took her hands in a loose hold. They followed the flow of students as they circled the floor, and everything seemed fine.

Suddenly, Cassandra moved in and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He gulped silently and was forced to grasp her hips. He remained calm, as what she was doing wasn't irregular or wrong. Still, he couldn't help but feel very nervous in his current position.

As the music flowed into another slow song, Harry suddenly felt Cassandra hug him tightly. Her body pressed tightly against his, and sweat immediately formed on his forehead. However, he kept his mouth shut and continued the dance.

Cassandra continued her playful little game with him. A few minutes later, she gave him a real shock when she grinded her hips into his. This time, she heard him gulp and did it again just to spite him. Looking up at him, her blue eyes held a sensuous and almost sinister sparkle in them.

Off to the side, Hermione was their movements like a hawk. Ron and Lavender had joined her, and they observed the dancing couple. Hermione had gotten edgy when Cassandra moved closer to Harry, and she nearly bit her tongue when the blonde started grinding Harry's hips.

There were also several males watching Cassandra almost give Harry a vertical lap dance and were jealous because they wanted it to happen to them.

Harry was not happy at the treatment he was receiving from his partner. He felt very nervous and could feel almost everyone's eyes watching him. With the exception of his feet, he remained completely stoic, while Cassandra wiggled her hips against him.

"Cassandra, stop this at once," he said firmly.

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything," she replied seductively. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Harry immediately stopped.

Grabbing her hand in an iron vice, he veritably dragged her out of the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron, and Lavender followed after them not a minute later.

Harry pulled Cassandra downed the corridor and around the corner. He released her hand and stared at her coldly.

"Cassandra, that was not funny!"

"What? All I was doing was dancing with you."

"That wasn't dancing; that was seducing!"

Her eyes widened for a moment but then narrowed once again.

"Would you like it that way?"

"What?" Harry gasped and backed away. She stalked after him.

Hermione, Ron, and Lavender had caught up with them, and Hermione was ready to hex Cassandra into next week. Her two friends held her back and advised her to let Harry diffuse the situation himself.

"Would you like to seduce you?" Cassandra cooed softly.

"I do find you very attractive, Harry. In fact, I'm in love with you."

"What did you just say?"

"I love you. I've loved you for years. I used to read all the articles that were printed about you; I even have the one about when you defeated Lord Voldemort last year. When I met you for the first time, I knew that I loved you."

She stepped closer to Harry and put her hands on his chest.

"Cassandra, I'm flattered, but I'm already engaged to be married."

Her eyes immediately darkened.

"Oh, you mean that frizzy-haired, ugly bookworm that hangs on you all the time!" she spat out.

When Hermione heard those words, she was ready to spit nails, but Lavender held her back – just barely.

Harry got right in Cassandra's face and glared coldly at her.

"Don't you ever call Hermione that again. She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever met, and she has a great heart to go along with it. There isn't anyone that I'd rather be with; she's the only woman that I want."

"Please…Harry, wouldn't you much rather have me?" she purred and pressed her body up against him.

Harry could feel the softness of her body, but he felt absolutely nothing – not even a spark. He knew who his heart belonged to. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he forcibly pushed Cassandra away from him.

"Cassandra, I will say this only once. I love Hermione with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that – including you. I suggest you let go of this obsession you seem to have with me and move on with your life."

"Why you selfish bastard? Do you know how many men would kill to be with me?"

"Then go pick one of them because I will never be one of your 'men'. You can use as many tricks as you like, but you won't change how I feel about Hermione."

"Oh really…" her eyes turned to an evil hue, "…and what if something happened to your dear Hermione?"

Rage erupted in Harry's eyes, and his power roared to the surface. Cassandra actually stepped back in fear as he glared daggers directly into her head.

"Listen to me, you self-serving bitch, don't you ever play that card again. If you even think about touching Hermione, you'll meet the same fate as the last person who tried to hurt her," he roared.

Harry stormed away, but Cassandra just laughed.

"Is that a fact, Harry? So tell me…who was the last person that tried to hurt Hermione?" she snorted.

The young wizard stopped walking and turned his head towards her. A confident smirk crossed his face, and he raised his right hand.

"Voldemort…" and a fireball ignited in his bare hand.

Cassandra's eyes shot open in fear, and Harry's smiled cruelly at her.

"Don't make the same mistake, Cassandra, stay away from Hermione and stay out of my life!" he hissed.

Harry closed his hand and proceeded back down the corridor, leaving Cassandra to stew in her own fear and failure.

Hermione stood in the shadows as Harry headed back for the Great Hall. She heard his every word, and her heart swelled at the fact that he chose her so quickly over Cassandra's charms. She was even more surprised at the forcefulness he showed in protecting her. She remembered the previous year and the incident with Malfoy – even Harry had a limit to his patience. And when Voldemort had attacked her last spring, Harry's power had ignited in full force, and he showed no mercy to the man who had dared to hurt her. Hermione was worried because she knew that Harry didn't like to hurt people; it wasn't who he was.

'That was why he trained me too; he wanted me to look after myself; I won't let you down, Harry.'

"Man, I wouldn't want to be Cassandra right now," Lavender gulped.

"Yeah, Harry looked seriously pissed!" Ron added.

"Hermione, I suggest we go find him, or he may blow something up by accident," Lavender suggested.

"You're right, let's go!"

Cassandra stood in the hallway with her fists clenched. How could he turn her down? How could he refuse her charms? So many men had fallen under her spell…why not him? She growled under her breath.

'He's still going to be mine, and I don't care that Mudblood bitch tries to do about it!'

She smiled evilly and walked back to the Great Hall; she needed to see a certain blonde-haired Slytherin.

Hermione didn't find Harry back inside the Great Hall. She went searching for him and finally found him outside the main gates.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Sweetheart?"

Harry turned to pull Hermione into his arms, and she pressed herself against his chest.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the Ball; I shouldn't have let it go so far."

"It's all right, love; you didn't do anything wrong. I heard what you said to Cassandra. Don't worry, she's just blowing off her anger at your refusal."

"Maybe, but I think we need to be on our guard. I don't trust her anymore."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her long and hard.

"Watch your back, okay; I want you to be safe."

"Shh, you taught me well, Harry; I can handle her."

Hermione pulled him down for another kiss, and he didn't argue with her. There was one important thing that Harry hadn't spoken about though. When Cassandra had said that she was going to harm Hermione, Harry had felt something that he'd never hoped to feel again…his scar burning.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the long layoff. The action part is getting ready to rise so stay tuned. I have to let everyone know that I'm stepping away from this story for a little while. I've neglected my other fics, and I need to work on them as well. I'm also considering on continuing 'Curse of the Eros Potion' as well so look for that as well. Thank you very much for all your support.


	11. The Howler

Not a sound could be heard as two figures stealthily made their way into the Slytherin Common Room.  One wore the familiar green emblem on his robe, but the other wore a robe with a red and yellow patch – a Gryffindor.

"Are you sure this place is secure?" the Gryffindor asked.  Her companion smirked and ran a hand back through his bright, blond hair.

"Trust me, no one will know what we're doing."

"I don't trust anyone, Malfoy!"

"Then tell me, Cassandra, what are you doing here then?"

"I said that I needed your family's contacts, and in return, I guaranteed that you would be able to see Harry Potter defeated.  Now, cast the spell."

Malfoy picked up a small amount of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.  Green flames roared out of the stone hearth, and Lucius Malfoy's face appeared in the center of the flames.

"Ah, I see you brought her, Draco.  She is quite stunning, I must say!"

"Can it, old man, I'm not here for pleasantries," Cassandra hissed.

"Watch your tongue, girl, or I'll cut it out for you."

"Have you considered my offer?  After that humiliating defeat that Harry Potter gave you last year, the only way you'll save face is if he is defeated."

"The boy was merely lucky; he merely surprised me," Lucius growled, and Cassandra just laughed.

"Oh please, he could probably take both of you blindfolded."

"What makes you think that you can take him?" Draco said with a cold glare.

"Don't worry, after I'm through with him, he won't be in any shape to fight.  Plus, I'm sure that Draco wouldn't mind putting that irritating Mudblood of his in her place, am I right?"

"Hmm, it is a most appealing offer; I agree to your terms," Lucius stated.

"Now, Cassandra, just how are planning to defeat Harry Potter?"

The young woman explained her plan to the two men, and they grinned evilly after hearing it.  Cassandra gave her own sadistic grin and clicked her heels.

"All right, we each know our parts; now, let's finish Potter once and for all."

"Agreed," both Malfoys said at the same time.

Meanwhile, inside Sirius' classroom, he and Remus were helping Harry to try and learn one final piece of magic.  It was the only part that he couldn't seem to master.

"Come on, you can do this.  Just look within yourself and see it."

"I'm trying, Sirius, but I just can't seem to get it."

"It's all right, Harry, becoming an Animagus is not an easy task.  However, in order to make it, you must first understand yourself.  When you look inside yourself, what do you feel in your spirit?  What would that feeling look like if it was to just jump out of your body?" Remus asked.

Harry calmed his mind and tried to follow the older man's instructions, but he just couldn't seem to sense the type of Animagus he could become.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it," he sighed.  Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's all right.  You don't have to be perfect in everything; you've already done more than anyone ever expected of you."

"Thanks, but I still feel like I let you guys down."

"Not at all, Harry, we know how hard this technique is," Remus agreed.

"I'll keep trying; I promise that I'll figure it out."

"Don't worry about it, Harry, not everyone is meant to become an Animagus."

Springtime returned to Hogwarts, and with it, the NEWT's were on the horizon for the seventh years.  In the library sat Ron, Lavender, Hermione, and Harry.  Manuscripts and books of all sorts were strewn out around the table in front of them.

"Come on, Hermione, it's Saturday for Merlin's sake!" Ron groaned.

"So what, that doesn't mean that you can slack off; we all have to be ready for the NEWT's, or we won't be able to graduate."

"But Herm, isn't this a little overzealous; we still have two months before the tests," Lavender stated.

"Hmmph, well Harry agrees with me, don't you?" she asked and spun around to look directly at her fiancé.

He may have defeated the Dark Lord, but Harry Potter cringed under Hermione's accusing eyes.

"I'm not getting involved in this conversation; I'm exempt because of certain emotional attachment."

"Meaning you're chickening out," Ron stated.

"It's called strategic abstention; I cannot honestly answer the question."

"Harry, that's a pretty cheap trick; you just don't want to get Hermione mad at you," Lavender accused.

"True…very true," he grinned and went back to his book.

"You're hopeless, Harry," Hermione sighed.

"It's best if we get started now because then you won't have to spend all your time cramming the last few weeks," she explained.

"Fine, but I'm not staying in here all day.  One more hour, and then I'm gone!" Ron stated.

True to his words, Ron left the library an hour later with Lavender in tow.  Harry and Hermione stayed for another few hours before their stomachs began to growl noisily.

"I'm sorry, Herm, but if I look at one more potions list, I think that I'll go blind," Harry groaned.

"All right, we've done enough for today.  Besides, it's just about dinnertime, and I'm famished."

The pair gathered up their books and headed out of the library.

After dropping off their things in their rooms, Harry and Hermione headed for the Great Hall.  Taking their seats, they quickly helped themselves to the delicious food lying before them.

Halfway through the meal, a screech was heard from the rafters overhead.  From one of the open windows, an owl swooped down over the students and headed for the Gryffindor table.  The owl made a graceful dive and dropped something into Hermione's hands.

"Isn't it a tad late for mail?" Ron asked and scratched his head.

"I don't know," Hermione replied and looked at the letter.  It was bright red, and her eyes widened as she realized what it was – a howler.

"Hey, that's a howler, isn't it Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, but I don't see why it's for me; my parents barely know how to send me mail as it is; they wouldn't know how to send me a howler."

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck twinge as he stared at the red envelope; he felt something ominous about this.

"Go on and open it," Ron prodded.

Before Harry could object, Hermione popped open the seal.  The envelope shot out of her hands and floated in front of her face.  It opened up and formed into a pair of sharp, looking jaws.

"Listen to me well…" it began, and the entire Great Hall froze.  Hermione's eyes shot open in horror, and her heart nearly stopped.

Harry's fists clenched as he recognized the voice – Voldemort.

"…you shall lose all that is dear to you; nothing and no one can save you."

The icy words wrapped around Hermione's hearts, and she began to tremble.  The letter turned into an almost cruel smile then turned towards Harry.

"Not even you can save her!  I will look forward to seeing you both suffer."

The letter began laughing, and Harry, with lightning fast reflexes, snatched it out of the air.

"The hell you will!" he growled and crushed the letter in his hand.  He was boiling mad, but he attention quickly turned towards a shivering Hermione next to him.

After shredding the letter, Harry wrapped her in his arms, and she buried her face in his chest.  The Great Hall remained silent in utter shock of hearing the Dark Lord's voice once more.

"Everyone, please, remain calm," Dumbledore stated as he rose from his seat.

"Calm…how can we be calm…" a fifth year Ravenclaw blurted out.

"I thought You Know Who was dead?" a sixth year Hufflepuff answered.

"Enough!" Harry shouted, and everyone immediately clammed up.

"Listen to me, everyone, Voldemort is dead, and I do mean 'dead'.  All this is...is some wizard's pathetic attempt at using his voice as a way to frighten people into believing that Voldemort is still alive."

"Mr. Potter is quite right," Dumbledore agreed, "Someone is just trying to frighten everyone hear by preying on their old fears of Lord Voldemort."

After this explanation, the students began to calm down, but they were still muttering to themselves.

Meanwhile, Harry consoled a distraught Hermione, who was still shaking in his arms.

"Harry, it was him…he…he wants me dead in order to hurt you," she cried.

"Shh, Voldemort is gone, Hermione," he whispered and stroked her hair.

"I promise you, love, he won't ever hurt us again.  Someone was just mimicking his voice to make you afraid."

"Are you sure?" she asked and raised her head.  He cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"I'm sure.  I would never allow anything to happen to you, Hermione, and I won't let anyone you care about to be hurt either," Harry said with conviction.

"Thank you," she replied and wiped her eyes.

Harry's mind was running at a thousand miles an hour, and his eyes were blazing around the room looking for a specific blond.  He found her at the far end of the Gryffindor table; there was no visible sign that she had even flinched at hearing Voldemort's voice.  Harry glared at Cassandra, and she caught his eyes.  The side of her mouth turned up, but what made him angry was her eyes.  They were almost laughing as she watched Hermione tremble in his arms, and they twinkled with hidden mirth.  It was as if she was taunting him to mouth his opinion.

'I warned you, Harry; she is going to suffer,' her eyes stated.

'I swear, Cassandra, you will never cause her pain; I'll bet my life on it!' his eyes said right back.

Harry watched as her eyes clouded over with anger, and he swore he saw a flash of crimson in her eyes.  It was then that he felt his scar begin to burn, and his brain began to formulate was going on.

With barely an eye twitch, Harry's power roared to the surface, and his eyes blazed with a roaring fire.

'All right, Cassandra, you want to play games with people's lives, then you'll have to go through me first.'

Dumbledore sat at the head of the teacher's table with a trouble expression on his face.

"Albus, that couldn't have 'him', could it?  I mean, Harry destroyed him last year," Professor McGonagall said worriedly.

"No, that was not Voldemort; he was indeed killed last year.  Harry is correct in saying that someone is merely impersonating him to gain an advantage.  What troubles me is that I can feel an immense power coming from within Harry?  It's almost as if he's struggling to control himself from acting on his emotions.  Perhaps he knows something about this that he has not spoken about."

"Yes, I can sense his power as well, but I don't see who could masquerade as the Dark Lord," Minerva replied.

"Indeed, neither do I, but I wonder, if perhaps, Harry…just might."

Author's Notes:  All right, everybody, gear up cause it's gonna get ugly.  So stay tuned cause the action's gonna start next time!


	12. Burning Down the House

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had received her Howler, but students were still chattering about it up and down the halls.  Harry had been on constant vigil; he'd never left Hermione alone.  She was getting irritated at his patronizing, but he just asked her to bear with him for the time being.  Harry was just about head towards Snape's dungeon when Professor Dumbledore found him in the hallway.

"Ah Harry…do you have a moment?"

"Certainly sir."

The young man followed the elder wizard into a side classroom, which was thankfully empty for the time being.  As they both entered, Dumbledore took out his wand and immediately cast a silencing charm over the room.  Now, Harry knew that this was going to be serious.

"Harry, I'd like to ask you some questions, and I'd like you to be candid with me, please."

"Of course, sir."

"Very well.  I'm sure that you remember the Howler that Miss Granger received several weeks ago; it has caused quite a stir in both Hogwarts and the wizarding world.  By the way you responded, I could sense that you seemed to expect something would happen to Hermione.  Has something happened?"

Harry wanted to confide in the older man, but he had no proof of his theories.  He couldn't tell him about Cassandra because there was nothing to tell him.

"Sir, I'd really like to help, but right now, there's nothing that I can say.  I have my suspicions, as I'm sure you know, but I can't voice them until I have proof."

"I understand, Harry, but you must understand that I've tried to let you choose your own path, however, I don't want you to abuse that right," he said sternly.

"I know, Professor Dumbledore, and I appreciate your confidence, but I can't really explain it.  I'm almost positive about who sent Hermione the Howler, but I want to take care of this myself."

"All right, I'll allow that, if you tell who it is."

"Cassandra Cross.  She's openly told me that she'll do anything to take me away from Hermione – including hurting her.  I'll die before I let someone hurt Hermione, but I can't just blurt out what she's said."

"True.  I've heard many of the professors talking about how polite and courteous she is, but I trust your judgment."

"There are two sides to who she is, professor – just like two sides of a coin."

"What do plan on doing, Harry?"

"I'm not sure; I guess the only thing I can do is wait for her to make a move.  Cassandra is hiding something, and I have theories about who she really is.  However, I need to catch her in the act."

"Very well, I won't take any action concerning your accusations of Miss Cross, but Minister Fudge was quite put out when he heard about Voldemort sending a Howler to a Hogwarts' student.  Work fast, Harry; we're running short of time."

"Yes sir."

With that, the two men left the empty classroom.

The following month seemed to blow by, and the seventh years began hunkering down for the NEWTS.  It was just after dinnertime, and Harry was on his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione was also heading for the common room, but she was stopped in her tracks as she saw Cassandra step in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cassandra, I didn't see you there," Hermione apologized.

"Going blind, are you Hermione?  And here I thought Harry was the only one who needed glasses?" she snickered.

"Hey, I apologized all right; I didn't even run into you."

"Do you think I really care about that?  I just want to ask you something."

"Which is?" Hermione felt her stomach turn at the sick smile that crossed the blonde's face.

"I just wanted to ask…what's Harry like in bed?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Come on, you can tell me, is he really good?" she sneered.

"That's none of your business."

"Sure, it is; I planning on riding him very soon." That got Hermione steamed.

"I don't think so, Cassandra; Harry would never cheat on me!"

"We'll see about that, but in the meantime…how did you like your little letter?"

"That…that was you!" Hermione screeched, and her eyes narrowed.  Her hand slid into her robes to find her wand; she didn't know where this conversation was headed.

"Indeed, not a bad imitation was I; it was such an easy spell; you should have seen the look on your face," she laughed evilly.

"Why are you doing this, Cassandra?  Harry and I have done nothing to you."

"I want to watch both of you suffer, and the way to make him suffer is to make you suffer.  Tell me, Hermione, how are your parents doing?"

The Head Girl's face went ghostly white, and her heart nearly stopped.

"What…what in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Cassandra reached into her robes and drew out a scroll of paper; she smiled cruelly at Hermione and read a few lines from the parchment.  The young woman's widened in shock.

"Oh my, isn't that your address?  What a lucky guess?  I might as well go pay a visit since I have this…" and with that Cassandra disappeared as Hermione realized that the parchment had in fact been a portkey.

"No, what is she going to do…mom…dad…"

Tears filled her eyes, and she buried her face in her hands.  That was how Harry found her.

Harry was on the last leg to the common room when he saw Hermione standing in the hallway crying.  He raced up to her and took her in his arms.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Harry!" she bawled and buried her face in his chest, "She…she…"

"Hermione, slow down, what's going on?"

"Cassandra, she stopped me on the way to the common room.  She had this really sinister look on her face, and she said that she was going to have you in bed real soon.  When I got angry, she merely smiled and took out a piece of parchment; it was a portkey…to my house!"

"What?  To your house?"

"Yes, she just disappeared a few minutes ago.  What…what is she going to do?  What about mom and dad?"

Harry's blood reached the boiling point in about five seconds, and he clutched Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione, listen carefully, go to Dumbledore's office and tell him exactly what happened.  I'll take care of your parents."

"But Harry…"

"Trust me, sweetheart, I made you a promise…" and with that, he disapparated right out of her arms.  She silently thanked whoever was listening that Harry had that ability. Hermione turned and raced for the headmaster's office.

'Please, my love, make it in time.'

John and Melinda Granger were enjoying a peaceful evening in their backyard.  All of a sudden, a young blond woman appeared in front of them.

"What in the world?" John gasped.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked.  The young woman merely smirked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I presume, how lovely to see you this evening."

"What do you want?"

"Why nothing, I just came by a cup of tea…and…this…"

Cassandra aimed her wand, and Melinda was flung backwards right through her kitchen window.  The glass shattered into a thousand pieces, and she landed hard on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" John demanded.

"Oh, shut-up!" and Cassandra flung him through the backdoor.

John landed flat on his back, and he turned to see his wife covered with glass.  He crawled over to her and cradled her head in his hands.  She had a large gash on her forehead and several scrapes on her arms and legs.

"Melinda, can you hear me?  Say something please?" he begged.

Cassandra laughed hysterically as she watched the man pleading for his wife to wake up.

"Talk all you want; both of you won't be alive much longer."

She rose into the air – almost twenty feet high.  Extending her wand, a fireball ignited at its tip and began to expand outward rapidly.  With the amount of magical energy in her wand, Cassandra failed to sense the apparition of another wizard.

Harry apparated directly into the Granger's kitchen, and he immediately saw the two cowering on the floor.  He went to them instantly, and John Granger turned to face him.  Harry quieted him before he said the wizard's name; he didn't think that Cassandra knew he could apparate out of Hogwarts.

"Quiet, Mr. Granger, can you move?" He nodded silently.

"What about your wife?  Don't worry, we'll get her some help."

Harry could sense a massive spell being cast in the sky above the house.  Cassandra was not in line of sight, which meant that she didn't know he was there – not with the amount of power in her spell.  He had to time this exactly right.

Cassandra was ready with her spell; she held a fifty-foot wide fireball on the end of her wand.

'The muggles around here are probably scared out of the their minds.'

She looked down at the house below and smiled cruelly.

"Die, you worthless Mudbloods!"

Harry felt it when she released her spell, and it descended quickly towards the house.

"John, listen carefully, keep very still; you both will be fine," he whispered, and the older man nodded as he held his wife close.

Harry closed his eyes and called on his power.

'Gemstar, I need you, my friend.  Please, protect this house and these people; they are my family.'

Just as the fireball reached the house, Harry opened his eyes, and the Phoenix exploded out of his body.

John Granger was treated with seeing a giant firebird explode out of Harry Potter's body.  The flames roared through his body and his wife's, but neither of them was burned.

Harry was very careful.  The phoenix expanded out to the very edge of the house just as the fireball exploded.  Its flames engulfed the entire house and made it look like a towering inferno.

Inside, Harry remained by the Grangers' side – waiting for Cassandra to leave.  He could hear her laughing sadistically, and his eyes narrowed.  This time, she'd gone way too far; her days were numbered now.

Cassandra levitated over the burning houses for about five minutes, smiling proudly.  After this, Hermione would be absolutely broken.

"All too easy," she laughed and used her portkey to disappear out of sight.

Harry could sense when she was gone, and he opened his clenched fists as the phoenix retreated back inside his body.

"Are you all right, John?" he asked worriedly.

Mr. Granger stared at Harry in utter shock.  He'd just spent the last five minutes sitting in the middle of a fire, but there was not one scratch on him, his wife, or even the house.  The phoenix had protected the house and used its own flames as a disguise.

"Harry…what…what just happened?"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir; I should never have let this happen.  Please, let's get Mrs. Granger some help."

Before John could protest, Harry grabbed his arm as well as Melinda's, and the three disappeared.

Harry had a plan of action, but he needed to make sure that the Grangers were same for the time being.  So, he took them to one place where he knew they'd be safe – Dumbledore's house.

The trio apparated into the main hallway, and Mathis turned around sharply at the unexpected arrival.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, what's happened?" he gasped, noticing the two injured with him.

"Mathis, I need a favor.  These are Hermione's parents; they need to stay here for a while; they were attacked and nearly killed.  Would you look after them please?"

"Of course." He clapped his hands, and several house elves appeared out of the woodwork.

"Um…Harry…what are they?" John asked.

"Don't worry, they're friendly; I promise, you'll both be fine here.  Right now, I need to get back to Hogwarts before Cassandra finds out that I ever left."

"Why did she try and kill us?"

"She's trying to hurt Hermione, and you two are the obvious target.  However, right now, Cassandra thinks that the two of you are dead, which could give us an advantage.  I think it would be best if both you and Melinda stayed dead for the time being.  That way, she'll completely ignore you two."

"But what about Hermione?  She'll be devastated when she hears about it," John said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Hermione.  If it's safe enough, I'll bring her here in a few days.  In the mean time, rest and get your strength back.  I swear, everything is going to be all right."

"Thank you, Harry, if you hadn't come…"

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Granger, save that for when this is over.  I better go now.  Mathis, I leave them to you."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, they'll be well taken care of."

"Thank you very much," and the young wizard disapparated once again.

"He is quite a young man," John Granger said in astonishment.

"That he is, sir, now, let us help you and your wife with your injuries."

Author's Notes:  See, I told you action would start this chapter, but don't think that this is the last of it.  I'm just getting started!


	13. Everyone's All Right

By the time Harry returned to Hogwarts, dinner was almost halfway through.  He entered the Great Hall to see everyone with their face buried in the Daily Prophet.  Wait a minute, why had it arrived in the evening?

"Harry!" Ron shouted when he saw his best friend.  He leapt out of his seat and raced to the front of the Great Hall.

"Harry…look at this…the Daily Prophet just ran an emergency issue.  Someone attacked Hermione's parents!"

Ron showed him the paper, and Harry looked at the cover on the front page.  Sure enough, there was the Granger household smoldering in a towering inferno.  The picture then changed to show the house lying in ruins.  Harry's face remained expressionless, but his eyes scanned the room for Hermione.

"Ron, where is she?" He didn't have to say her name.

"When she heard what happened, she ran up to her room and locked herself in; I can't even begin to think what she's feeling right now," he said sadly.

Harry looked up towards the professors' table, and he found Dumbledore gazing at him intently.  The older man nodded his head, and Harry had the distinct impression that he knew what was going on.  He nodded in return before turning back to Ron.

"I'm gonna go talk to her; all I can do for right now is be there for her."

Ron nodded with a sorrowful look in his eyes, and Harry turned to exit the Great Hall.

As Harry headed up to Gryffindor Tower, he had the feeling that he was being watched.  Halfway up the next staircase, he stopped and turned his head.

"All right, who's ever following me, you better come out now; I'm not in the mood for games right now!" he growled.

Cassandra stepped out front behind a suit armor with confident smirk on her face.

"Hello Harry, how nice to see you?"

"What do you want, Cassandra?"

"Oh, I already made it perfectly clear what I want," she said with a seductive smile.

"You're the one who destroyed Hermione's house aren't you?" he accused.

"Yes, she is…" another voice laughed, "…and quite a pleasant site it was."

Malfoy came out of his hiding place, and the anger in Harry's eyes tripled.

"I should've known you'd slither out from somewhere.  I knew that Cassandra couldn't have found Hermione's address without help.  After all, Hogwarts students' information is only accessible by the Ministry of Magic."

"True, I did give her the Mudblood's address, and it was so nice to see the barbecue she made of the place!" Malfoy laughed sadistically.

Harry clenched his fists, and the flames on the torches on the wall began to flicker wildly as his power roared through his veins.

"I swear, I will personally see to it that you two rot in Azkaban for the rest of your lives!"

"Very funny, but you can prove nothing.  You better come down off your high horse, or you'll lose everything.  Then again, you're going to lose it anyway," Malfoy snickered.

"Don't worry, my plan will come to its full fruition in a matter of days, and then, you will be mine, and that stupid girl will be nothing more than a memory."

The pair laughed happily and headed off in the opposite direction.  Harry had been about a millisecond away from hexing them both into next year, but he had to control his temper.  A small grin actually crossed his face as he saw who was floating high up in the rafters – Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle, am I glad to see you?  Tell me, did you just here that whole conversation."

"Of course, Harry, those two sound like they're up to no good."

"They are, and I need your help.  Don't tell anyone about what you heard.  Just keep it a secret for now.  Cassandra and Malfoy didn't see so they don't know that you heard them talking.  I need you trust me on this, Myrtle."

"Sure, Harry, I won't say anything; I promise."

"Thanks.  You better go; I'll come find you when I need you."

The ghost flew off, heading for her bathroom, and Harry continued of the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door to Hermione's room.  The young woman was curled up in a fetal position on her bed, crying her eyes out.  Her body was shaking, and Harry felt his heart break for her; she didn't know the truth.

"Sweetheart?" he said softly and sat down next to her.  She didn't respond to him right away, and he reached for her.

"Hermione," he said soothingly and wrapped his arms around her.

The young woman heard her lover's voice, and she slowed uncurled her body.  Opening her eyes, she saw his emerald spheres glowing with love and concern.

"Harry!" She dove into his lap and bawled into his chest.

"Shh…everything's going to be all right."

He ran his hands through her chestnut locks and let Hermione cry herself out.  Eventually, her tears came to a halt, and she looked up at Harry with a face of utter despair.

"Why…why did she have to destroy my house…and…my parents?  Why?  Am I so horrible that I made a person hate me so much?"

Harry was mortified at her words; she thought this was her fault!

"Hermione…don't you dare think that you had something to do with this.  Cassandra did this because she's jealous of what we have; she'll do anything to get what she wants.  You've done nothing wrong, my love."

"Harry…I have nothing now…no home…no family…"

"That's not true, Hermione."

"Yes, it is!" she countered vehemently, "I have nobody now…well…except you, but it's not the same thing!"

It wasn't meant to sound insulting to Harry, and he didn't take offense to her comments.  She was right; he could never replace her parents – nor did he want to.  In fact, he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Potter?"

"Hermione…what would you say if I told you that both your parents and your house are perfectly fine?"

"I would say that you've lost your mind."

"Then call me crazy, Herm, because they are.  Your parents are safe, and your house is still in one piece."

The hope in his eyes almost convinced her.

"Harry, this isn't funny; it's on the front page of the Daily Prophet."

"Oh that, you mean the ruined house…well…I had a hand in that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, Herm, I got to your house just after Cassandra arrived.  She'd hexed your parents pretty badly, but they were still alive.  I apparated into your kitchen and saw them lying on the floor.  I could sense Cassandra casting her spell and did the only thing I could to deceive her; I used the phoenix."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked with hope in her voice.

"Cassandra launched a giant fireball at your house.  So, what I did was wait till just before it hit the roof and released the phoenix.  Its flames expanded out until it reached to just outside the structure, and the fireball impacted with them.  It exploded, and the flames from the phoenix made it look like the whole house was on fire, but nothing was damaged.  Your father was a little nervous about sitting in middle of a blazing fire, but I assured him that everything was fine.  I waited until Cassandra used her portkey to leave, and the phoenix's fire died down."

"So…my parents are alive!"

"Yup, they were a little banged up, but they'll be just fine."

"But, what about the house?  If you said that it wasn't damaged, then why does it look destroyed in the paper?"

Harry grinned widely at her.

"Oh that…well…I figured that Cassandra would be suspicious if your house didn't look destroyed so I threw a large glamour over the whole area to make it look ruined."

"You mean an illusion?"

"Exactly."

Hermione was absolutely speechless; Harry had done the impossible again.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

The young man was caught off guard when Hermione smothered him in her embrace.  She pushed him onto his back and practically sucked the life out of him.

"Wow!" he gasped when she finally let him go.

"Thank you…thank you…thank you…" she rattled off a thousand times in a matter of seconds.

"I made you a promise, Hermione, and I'm not about to break it."

"So…mom and dad…they're really okay?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"They're fine, my love, an old friend of mine is looking after them."

"Oh Harry," she sighed and gave him another long, hot kiss.

"Herm, would you like to see your parents?"

"Really?  Well…I…yes, I actually would.  Is that all right?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he sighed and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, I'll take you to them."

Hermione stepped into his arms, and Harry pulled her against his chest.  Then, with a slight twitch of his eye, the two disapparated out of their dormitory.

Author's Notes:  Just a quick little interlude chapter here.  I'm keying up for the final act to begin so stay tuned.


	14. Tearful Reunion

The pair appeared near the fountain in front of Dumbledore's house. Hermione's eyes widened in awe as she looked around at the gorgeous landscape.

"Harry…where…where are we? This is so beautiful!"

"Hermione…this is Professor Dumbledore's house."

"Are you serious?" she gawked.

"Yes, this is where I came after I was expelled from Hogwarts last year; my training took place here. Come on, your parents are inside."

Harry knocked on the front door, and Mathis opened it not more than five seconds later.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, back so soon? Oh, and who might this lovely, young lady be?" Hermione blushed slightly.

"Hello Mathis, this is Hermione Granger – my fiancé. I had brought her parents here earlier, and I was wondering how they are doing."

"Of course. The lady had several large gashes from glass and a slight concussion; her husband had a few cracked ribs but that is all. They are both doing fine; they're resting down the hall."

"May I see them?" Hermione asked as her hands trembled.

"Certainly, Miss Granger, please follow me."

Mathis led the couple inside and down a side hallway. The older man stopped at the fifth door down, and he stretched his hand towards the door.

"They are resting in here. Please let me know if there is anything you need."

"Actually sir…um…I don't mean to impose…but…" Hermione's stomach growled, and Harry grinned slightly as did Mathis.

"Do not worry, I will have dinner brought here for you so take your time."

"Thank you, sir, for helping my parents."

"You are quite welcome. If you will excuse me then."

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her gently.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go see your parents."

As Hermione opened the door, she could hear her parents' voice, and her heart leapt into her throat. They were really alive!

"John, would you stop fussing over me? I'm fine!" Melinda's voice rang out.

She was lying on a king size bed, resting comfortably, but her husband was sitting next to her with an anxious look on his face.

"Melinda, I'm not fussing; I just want to make sure you're all right."

"I am, now, you should get some rest yourself; you're in pretty rough shape too."

"No, I'm not…" John Granger countered, but he held his arm against his injured ribs.

"All right, sweetie, I'll promise to rest if you will," his wife offered.

"Fine with me."

The two adults heard their door shut and turned their heads.

"Hermione!" they both said happily.

"Mom…Dad!" Tears were streaming down their daughter's cheeks as she ran in their arms.

Harry remained by the door, letting the family have time to bask in the happiness of their reunion. A pang of sadness filled his heart as he remembered his own parents having been killed in a similar act by Voldemort. He would never allow Hermione to feel that type of pain – never!

"Mom…Dad…are you two all right? Are you in pain?"

Her mother caressed her hair and smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Sweetie, we're both fine."

"Your mother is right, Hermione, we'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry, mom, I never meant for this to happen."

"I know, honey; we're not angry with you."

"This is not your fault, Hermione," her father said firmly. She hugged her parents tightly, and they reciprocated.

"I can't believe I almost lost you two."

"We may not have survived if Harry hadn't shown up to help us," John stated.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and realized that she hadn't even thanked him yet. Turning her head, she saw her fiancé standing by the door with a warm smile on his face.

"Harry…I…I…"

The young wizard saw the gratefulness on his lover's face, and he merely nodded his head.

"I'll be outside if you need me…" and he quietly slipped out the door.

Part of Hermione was wondering why he left, but she understood that he knew that she wanted some time alone with her parents.

"Mom, please tell me what happened."

Her daughter listening anxiously, Melinda Granger began to explain the events around the attack.

Harry walked out into the backyard and took off his robes. He was really keyed up, and he needed to work off some of his frustration. He'd nearly lost the place that had been his first, true home, and the people who would someday become his parents. His teeth grinded together as he finally allowed the anger that had been boiling inside him to explode to the surface.

Tossing asides his robes, Harry drew out his wand and readied himself. The first spell was cast, and he was underway.

Mathis had brought dinner for her and her parents, and Hermione was enjoying the meal thoroughly. Suddenly, an explosion echoed from the backyard.

"What in the world was that?" Melinda gasped.

Hermione raced to the window, wondering if there was another attack happening. Her eyes widened, as she watched none other than Harry levitating rocks into the air and destroying them left and right. His pace was almost inhuman, and Hermione felt her heart contract as she realized that this incident had hurt Harry as much as it hurt her.

"Hermione, what's going on?" her father asked.

"It's Harry; he's out in the backyard practicing magic."

"Sounds like he's pretty upset," Melinda sighed.

"I never stopped to think about how this had effected him; I was just so glad to see you two. He feels that he finally has a home, and he nearly lost it again. I think he feels guilty because you two got involved in something because you're close to him."

"But Hermione, it's not his fault," her mother replied.

"A part of him knows that, mom, but he still feels guilty. He used to use the same excuse about why we should never have gotten too close. Harry was planning on being alone for the rest of his life because of his curse as the 'Boy Who Lived', but he found he couldn't be a hermit forever. He was so incredibly happy at our house this summer, but now, I'm afraid that his guilt may consume him."

"Go to him, Hermione, he needs you more than us right now."

"Your mother is right; go to him!"

Hermione looked at her parents then back out the window at the young man trying to fight of his demons once again. Hugging her parents one more time, Hermione headed out of the room.

Harry destroyed his twentieth rock and bent over to catch his breath. He saw the sun beginning the slip below the horizon; he didn't realize that he'd been out here that long. His heart was aching with guilt over what had happened to Hermione's parents. If he'd been one more minute in getting to their house, they…they would be…

"Dammit!" he growled and picked up his robes. He tucked his wand away and headed back towards the house.

It was then that he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. It appeared that she'd been there quite a while and had been watching him work off his frustration. He turned his head away ashamed at seeming so unnerved in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so softly that Hermione just barely heard him.

"For what?" she asked and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like this; I don't usually lose my temper like that."

"I know that, Harry, but it's okay. You're not perfect, and I don't expect you to be."

"But Hermione…if I'd been even one more minute in getting to your house…your parents would be…"

"Hush, my love," she quieted him.

"Harry, please don't feel guilty about this; it's not your fault. If anything, this is my fault because Cassandra came after me!"

"True, but she knows that the best way to get to me is through you. I'm sorry, it's just… sometimes I wish that…that I could give you something more than a guy who attracts every dark wizard within earshot. I just hope that you can forgive me for getting your parents involved."

Hermione's hand suddenly connected with his left cheek. It wasn't hard, but it still stung.

"Would you shut up? Don't you even think about going all dark and moody on me. We went through this last year, and I thought that you were over this by now. I don't care what happens, Harry, I want us to be together."

"But Herm, your parents…they…"

"…are fine, love, and you are the one who protected them. There's nothing more that I could ask from you."

"Thank you, sweetheart, but I still feel lousy about all of this."

Hermione glared at him slightly and grabbed his arm.

"Come on!"

Harry readily followed her as she dragged him back inside the house.

"Hey, we're not going back to see your parents?" he asked as he noticed that they were heading the opposite direction.

"No. Since it's after nightfall, Mathis thought it best if we stayed here for tonight; he's sending an owl to Dumbledore as we speak. Now, stop blubbering and come on."

Hermione led him down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. She pushed him inside and followed in behind. She quickly muttered a silencing charm over the room and locked the door.

Harry noticed the large bed situated against the far well, and he turned to see Hermione strutting toward him.

"Um…sweetheart, what's going on here?" he asked nervously. She grinned wryly at him.

"Since you don't believe that you deserve to be happy, Harry, I'm going to make love to you until you do!"

Hermione grabbed his robes and tossed them to the floor; her own followed a second later. She grabbed his tie and yanked his face down to hers.

"You're mine tonight, Potter, so you better be prepared!" she cooed.

"HARRY!" she shrieked as her body convulsed with force of her orgasm.

"HERMIONE!" he answered and exploded into her hungry depths.

They remained frozen in place for several minutes. Their bodies hunched over the bed; their hips remained connected.

"Hermione…you still alive…" a soft voice whispered hoarsely.

"Just barely," was the answer.

Harry pulled out of her warmth and backed away slightly. Hermione turned around and sat down in front of him. Her body was still thrumming at the thought of their lustful interchange a few minutes before. She was still half-dressed, and Harry assisted her as she disrobed completely. He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"You're amazing, my angel, you almost killed me that time."

"Look who's talking, lover, and you say I'm naughty. You just decided to bend me over and have your way with me, hmm?" she giggled, and he blushed slightly.

Harry bent down and swept her into his arms.

"Then let me love you properly this time, sweetheart."

He carried her back to bed and laid her down on her back. Hermione smiled up at him and drew him down for a long, wet kiss. His hands resumed caressing her exquisite body, and Hermione felt his arousal poking at her entrance again.

"You're insatiable tonight, Harry."

"Damn right, I am – especially after your little stunt earlier."

"I don't mind, but don't be surprised if I can't walk tomorrow!" she laughed.

"Don't worry, love, I'll just carry you."

Hermione kissed him again, and they both sighed as their bodies joined together once again. 

Their fire burned almost all night, and they finally collapsed into each other's arms totally exhausted. Harry wrapped his arms around his angel, and Hermione snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered softly and kissed his chest.

"And I love you, Hermione," he replied and kissed her hair.

"I promise you, sweetheart, this nightmare ends here and now."

"I know, my darling, I know."

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while since I've done a good lemon chapter. I've had several people tell me that you are supposed to be able to disapparate around Hogwarts. I know that, but you must read the first part of the trilogy 'Endings and Beginnings' to understand that part. The ending is drawing near so make sure you stick around.  Also, if you want the full version (unedited) version of this story go to fanfiction.portkey.org.


	15. Plans Become Reality

Leaving Hermione's parents in Mathis' care, she and Harry returned to Hogwarts the next morning.  The portkey that Dumbledore had owled them took them directly to their own common room so that they could keep up the illusion that they had never left.  The pair grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed for their first class.

Both of them were distracted, but they remained on guard in case Cassandra tried something else.  They made it to lunch without incident, but Harry could feel that the end was approaching.

When they separated for their afternoon classes, Harry took Hermione aside and asked her to be careful.  She squeezed his hand and nodded her head.  It was extremely difficult for Harry to let her go, but he had to trust that she could look after herself.  He almost wanted something to happen so that his nerves would finally be satisfied.

An entire week passed by and not one thing happened.  Harry had visited Dumbledore and explained the incident at Hermione's house to him in every detail.  He was now enroot to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione for dinner.

As he came around the corner, a blunt object struck him in the side of the temple.  Harry collapsed to his knees, and he struggled to focus his vision and see his attacker.  However, the same object struck him a second time, and he collapsed to the ground.

Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows with smirk on his face.

"Potter may be good at magic, but even he won't wake from this for a while."

Cassandra came out of her hiding place as well, and a sick smile was on her face.

"Nicely done, Malfoy, now use the special rope to tie him up; it's time that my plan became reality."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.  It was almost halfway through dinner, and her fiancé was nowhere in site.

"Relax Herm, he's probably just running late," Ron stated.

"I don't know.  With everything that's happened lately, I'm just nervous."

"It's perfectly understandable, girl," Lavender added.

At that moment, a barn owl came through the rafter windows and swooped down over the Gryffindor table.  He dropped a letter into Hermione's hands, and the young woman looked rather confused.  She unrolled the parchment and saw that it was a note from Harry.

"What's that?"

"It's from, Harry, he's asking me to meet him out by the lake at midnight; he has a special surprise for me."

"Sounds like that man of yours is planning a romantic evening for you two," Lavender chuckled.

"I'm not so sure; this seems a little strange to me."

"Oh, come on, Hermione, he feels bad about all the stuff that's been going on, and he wants to make it up to you…or should I say…make out?"

"Lavender!" she gasped and blushed furiously.

"Just kidding."

"Maybe we should come with you?" Ron chuckled.

"Ronald Weasley," Lavender gawked and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Jeez, I didn't really mean it," he groaned.

"No, actually I think it might be a good idea; this might be a trick of some sort," Hermione explained.

"That could be; sure, we'll tag along."

Harry woke up with one of the worst headaches in history.  His eyes slowly focused, and he took in his surroundings.  It smelled dusky and damp, and he figured that he must in one of the dungeons.  He was lying on a bed, and he quickly noticed two things.  One, his hands and feet were tied to the bedposts, and two, he was stripped down to his pants.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," a familiar voice cooed.

Cassandra came into the light, and Harry's eyes widened at what she was wearing.  It was a black, silk nightie that was almost completely transparent, and he could see almost all of her body.

"Cassandra, let me go right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that.  Also Harry, don't even think about trying to use magic on the robes; they've been enchanted to where magic can't be used to untie them.  So, now you're my slave."

"What do you want?"

"I'm so glad you asked," she replied - her voice dripping with seduction.

Cassandra sashayed over to the bed and proceeded to straddle his hips.  She sat down right on top of his groin and wiggled her hips suggestively.  Harry merely looked at her in disgust.

"What I want, Harry…is you.  I want to show you what you've been missing by involving yourself with that pathetic excuse for a girl.  I will fulfill all your fantasies, Harry, and then some."

"Sorry, but I'm already taken.  I've already met the woman of all my fantasies; there's nothing that you can do for me," he spat at her.

Cassandra smiled coolly.

"Oh really…then tell me…does she have such a beautiful set of these…" and she pressed her breasts directly into Harry's face.

He could feel the softness of her skin, but not one spark ignited inside him.  Both his heart and his body knew whom they belonged with.  Cassandra nuzzled her breasts into his face and giggled.

"How's that?  What do you think of these?"

When she sat back up, she was surprised to see Harry glaring at her with a sarcastic grin.

"Hmmph, to be perfectly honest…" his voice lowered to evil whisper, "…Hermione's are much better."

"You bastard!" and she smacked him across the face.

"Try all you like, Cassandra, but you're not going to make me forget about Hermione.  She is a part of me, and I am a part of her.  You won't get any reaction out of me – not while Hermione owns my heart."

"I beg to differ, Harry, no man can resist me," Cassandra said confidently.

For the next few hours, she tried various tactics to make Harry want her.  She would rub her body up against him and rub his crotch to try and get a rise out of him.  But nothing effected him.  Her measures eventually became drastic, and she squatted directly onto his face.  Harry's found his face buried between her thighs, and he could smell the musk coming from her.  Cassandra was aroused, but she couldn't make him want her.  All Harry had to do was close his eyes and imagine Hermione's face, and it gave him the strength needed to hold out.

Hermione arrived at the lake just before midnight.  Ron and Lavender were about fifty feet behind her.  She was looking around trying to find Harry, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Harry, where are you?" she called.

"Sorry Mudblood, but he's a bit indisposed at the moment," a voice laughed.

Hermione snapped around to see Draco Malfoy leaning up against a tree.

"What in bloody hell is going on here, Malfoy, and don't lie to me!"

Hermione's hand instinctively reached for her wand, and Malfoy merely grinned.

"Just wanted to isolate you from 'hero boy'.  You and I have an old score to settle, you prissy bitch."

"What have you done with Harry?"

"Oh, I haven't done anything, but right about now, I'd say Cassandra's doing quite a few things to him," he nearly cackled.

Hermione's face contorted in anger, and her eyes narrowed coldly.

"Where is he?" she hissed and drew her wand.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…still a hothead aren't you, Mudblood?  Well then, why don't you do something about it?  Let's see what all those books have taught you."

Malfoy drew out his wand, and Ron and Lavender came running up.

"What's going on here?" Ron demanded.

"Stay out of this, Ron, this is my fight," Hermione ordered.

"Aren't you a tad confident?" Malfoy laughed.

"I know what I can do, greasehead; the question is, do you?"

Malfoy cast a wind spell, and Hermione crouched and rolled away before it hit her.  She counterattacked with an exploding spell that knocked Malfoy back several feet.  Lifting his wand, he directed it towards the lake, and a giant wall of water came spiraling out.  It swerved up in an arc and came crashing down onto Hermione.

"There…how's that!  You can't learn that from a book."

"I know that," Hermione replied, and Malfoy's jaw dropped.

As the water cleared away, the young woman was standing inside a magical shield completely unharmed.

"Hmmph, so you know a few things, but it still won't help you."

Before Hermione could realize his plan, Malfoy cast a lightning spell, and the water under her feet served as a conductor.  Hermione screamed as pain shot through her body.

"You see, Mudblood, you're no match for me."

Hermione gritted her teeth and shut out the pain; she would not lose to the likes of him.  Concentrating her power in her wand, she raised her hand and spoke.

"Disperse!"

The lightning disappeared, and the water ran into the ground.  Hermione collapsed to one knee breathing hard.  Her robes were charred quite badly, and her body ached horribly.

"Impressive, but it still won't be enough to save you!"

"I've heard enough of your lip, Malfoy."

Hermione stood back up and tucked her wand into her robes.  She extended her hands and drew onto the confidence that Harry had given her.

"Are you giving up already?"

"Not on your life!" She extended her right hand and readied herself.

"Pyros!"

A pillar of fire exploded below Malfoy, and he jumped out of the way just in time, but Hermione had been counting on that.  As he moved, she extended her left hand.

"Tornados!"

The spell struck the young man head on, and he was thrown a good fifty feet in the air.  He slammed into a large, oak tree and lost consciousness.

"Petrificas Totales!" Hermione ordered just to make sure he stayed there.

After her spell was complete, she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Hermione!" her two friends gasped and ran up to her.

"That was incredible; she kicked Malfoy's butt!" Ron said happily.

"Are you all right?" Lavender asked, noting how raggedly her robes looked.

"I think so; I'm just glad that it's over."

"Who said it was over, Mudblood?"

Hermione's head snapped up; it couldn't be Draco Malfoy.  Her eyes widened, and a chill ran down her spine.

"Show yourself," Ron demanded as he stepped in front of Hermione.

"Shut your mouth, Weasley, before I cut your tongue out!"

The man emerged into the moonlight, and his white hair glistened slightly.

"Lucius Malfoy," Ron growled.

"I'm quite impressed that such a weak girl could have defeated my son, but now, I will rectify that defeat.  Stand up, girl, you will face me now!" and his drew out his wand.

"Hold it, pal, she just finished a duel; she's in no shape to fight again," Lavender interrupted.

"I'm not here to trifle with the likes of you…" and he flung the blonde off to the side.

"Lavender!" Ron gasped and ran to her side.  She didn't seem to be harmed, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Hermione slowly got to her feet, and she took out her wand again.

"So be it, I will fight to protect my friends."

"Then let us begin."

"Damn you, Harry, why don't you respond?" Cassandra growled and slapped him for the tenth time.  She'd tried everything in her arsenal, and he still wasn't aroused.

"I told you, Cassandra, you can't make me betray Hermione; I love her too much!"

"You pathetic idiot; men have killed to be in your position.  You have no idea what I could do for you."

"I don't need it; I already have the woman I want."

"You won't have her for much longer."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"Oh nothing, just that I sent her a little note at dinnertime.  She thought that she was going to meet you by the lake, but she's in for a surprise.  The Malfoys wanted to settle their score with your frizzy-haired bookworm so I obliged their request."

"You bitch, if they harm one hair on her head…I'll rip them and you apart with my bare hands!"

"Oh be quiet, you can't do anything in your current position, and your magic is of no use to you.  Just accept it, she is going to die!" Cassandra laughed sadistically.

Harry was ready to explode with anger, but how was he going to get out of here.  It was then that he felt something primal ignite inside him.  Someone was threatening the one he loved and his soulmate; they would surely die.  Something snapped inside him, and Harry felt every muscle in his body contract.

"What are you trying to do?" Cassandra asked, while seeing him tense.

Harry turned his eyes on her, and she backed away in shock.  Those weren't normal eyes; they looked almost animal-like.

A few moments later, a mighty roar was unleashed in that dungeon, and it echoed through all of Hogwarts.

Hermione was slowly losing her ground in her battle with Lucius Malfoy.  She'd managed to avoid his first few attacks, but they held such great power that it had drained most of her remaining strength.  She was on the defensive, and Malfoy was pressing his advantage.

From inside the dungeons, a creature raced up the stairwells.  It ran through the corridors at lightning speed and headed for the main gates.

"You've put up quite a fight, Mudblood, I commend you for your training," Lucius snickered as he flung Hermione back onto the ground.  Her face was smudged with dirt, and blood was trailing from her bottom lip.

"You haven't won anything yet," she fired back.

"Hmmph, you and Potter have embarrassed my family for the last time; now, you will pay for it with you life!"

Lucius raised his wand, and Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the spell to come.

"RRRROOOOOOWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!"

Another mighty roar sounded, and it made even Lucius Malfoy tremble with fear.  He looked around for the source of it, but he couldn't see anything.  Hermione had heard it as well and clutched her wand in case it was a new enemy.

All of a sudden, something leapt over the top of her and landed between her and Malfoy.  The older man's eyes widened in shock and partial horror at what stood in front of him.  It bared it fangs and growled menacingly.  Its mane bristled, and it readied itself for a battle.  Hermione was stunned at what was standing in front of her.

It was…it was…a lion.

Author's Notes:  All right, how about that for an action chapter.  Don't worry, cause the party is just starting; it's gonna get even uglier.


	16. Lion Rescue

Lucius Malfoy stared at the golden beast prowling around in front of him.  Its eyes were locked on his every movement, and it growled deep in its throat.  The lion turned its head, and Hermione gulped as it turned its attention to her.

'Where did that come from?'

She clutched her wand tightly as the lion took a few steps towards her.  She got a good look at its face and saw its eyes – emerald green.  Hermione recognized those eyes.

The lion walked up to her and lowered its head as if bowing to her in respect.  It growled affectionately and rubbed the side of its face up against her leg.  She let out a much-needed breath.

"Well…isn't this cute?" Lucius laughed.

The lion turned back around and resumed its post in front of Hermione.

"I warn you, beast, move aside now, or you will be punished severely!"

The majestic animal cleared its throat and let out a roar so powerful it shook the very ground; it had accepted its opponent's challenge.

"What is going on out here?"

Hermione felt her heart jump for joy as she recognized Professor Dumbledore's voice.  Professor McGonagall and several other teachers were with him.  They'd heard the lion's roar and come to investigate what was going on.  Also a contingent of students was piling out of the front gate heading towards her.

"Hmmph…we'll finish this at a later time," Lucius sneered and lowered his wand.

"Just remember…Mudblood…our next meeting with be the last time we meet."

Before Hermione could retort, the lion roared and began stomping towards the elder Malfoy.  Lucius grabbed his son forcefully by the arm and shook him awake.

"I will take care of you as well, beast, so remember who you have crossed this day," and the Malfoys disappeared into the shadows.

Hermione collapsed to her knees and lowered her wand; she was exhausted.  However, she was elated because she'd matched wands with both Malfoys and stood up to both of them!  She really had gotten a lot stronger.

"Hermione!" Professor Dumbledore called again as he finally approached her.

"Professor, I'm so glad to see you."

"What has happened out here, and where…did he come from?" he asked and pointed at the lion.

The majestic beast turned toward the old wizard, and it almost looked liked it was smirking.  It growled softly and padded over to Hermione.  Her eyes widened as it approached her, and it lowered its head towards hers.  Very carefully, it licked her cheek and wiped the blood away.  Reaching up a trembling hand, she carefully petted its face, and it purred happily at her actions.

"Sir, I honestly don't know where he came from, but he helped me.  He protected me from Malfoy; I'd probably be dead if this lion hadn't shown up."

"So, that was Lucius Malfoy; I thought I recognized him.  Why were you fighting him?"

"I was giving a letter that said that Harry wanted to meet me here tonight, but when I got here, Draco was waiting for me.  Oh no…Harry…we need to find Harry!"

"Easy, Miss Granger, we will find him, but right now, you need to have those wounds treated.  I must say that I'm very impressed that you could match wands with Lucius Malfoy and still be alive."

Hermione gave him a tired but bright smile.

"Thank you, sir, I owe it to Harry training me this past summer.  Please, we need to find him; he needs my help."

The lion growled at her comment and licked her cheek again.  Hermione hugged its furry head; she somehow knew that she could trust the beast.  The lion drew back and lay down in front of her.  It cocked its head backwards.

"He wants you to get on, Hermione."

"Albus…" McGonagall interrupted, "…Draco Malfoy is nowhere to be seen and neither is Cassandra Cross."

"Hmm, it seems that Harry was correct.  Come, let's take Miss Granger to the infirmary and then we will look for Mr. Potter."

The lion easily stood up with Hermione on its back and growled playfully.

"Thank you," she murmured and stroked its dark mane.

The lion turned and began to walk towards the main gates.

"Oh my…" Hagrid gasped as he saw what Hermione was riding on, "…where'd he come from?  I don't remember a lion living around the castle."

Hermione just smiled tiredly and shook her head, telling him not to worry about it.

The students parted, and the lion carried Hermione back inside Hogwarts.  Everyone was stunned to see a lion walking down the middle of the corridor, but they weren't about to ask questions.

The lion carried Hermione all the way to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey was quite surprised to see the large beast carrying a battered and bruised Hermione.  At first, she wouldn't let him in, but it growled, and she relented.

The lion stopped next to one of the beds and lay down on the floor.  Hermione slid off its back and onto the comfortable bed.  She turned to the large beast and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say."

It shook its head and sat up on its haunches.  With Professor Dumbledore and everyone else watching, the lion slowly began to change.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she watched the furry face turn into a human complexion.  The man took form, and tears filled her eyes.

"Harry!" she cried out happily.  He stood there wearing only his pants, but he didn't care about that one bit.

He was at her side in an instant, and she crawled into his lap.  Pressing her head against his chest, he ran his fingers through her brown hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Sweetheart…I'm glad I made it in time."

It was then Hermione realized that he was only half-dressed.

"Harry!" she gasped and looked up at him worriedly, "Cassandra…what did she do to you?  Did she…did she…"

"She tried, angel, but nothing happened…" he cupped her cheek and stared directly into her shimmering eyes.

"I know who I want, and I will never betray you like that." He caught her mouth with a deep, passionate kiss, and Hermione melted into his arms.

'No one will take you from me again, Harry, never again.'

As he held Hermione in his arms, Harry could feel several pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Professor Dumbledore, I know you're probably wondering why I didn't tell you that I had become an Animagus, but the reason is because tonight was the first time I was able to change.  Sirius had been trying to help me learn, but I'd never been able to do it before."

"Hmm, perhaps you should explain everything that happened tonight, Harry."

"Yes, sir.  Well, I was heading to the Great Hall for dinner tonight when someone hit me upside the head.  I'm not quite sure how long I was out, but when I came to I was tied to a bed in one of the dungeons.  It was Cassandra who did it; she appeared about a minute after I woke up."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, and her face popped up.  He stroked her hair to calm her worried expression.

"Why would Miss Cross restrain you like that?  Untying robes would be a simple task," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Well ma'am, she actually enchanted the robes so that no magic could be used to untie them.  As for why, she wants me.  She's jealous of what Hermione and I have, and she feels that I should be with her instead.  She'd threatened me in the past, but she's slowly become more and more bold the past month.  Tonight was a culmination of her actions."

"And what was her intent?" Dumbledore asked with a rather interesting smile.

"Without getting overly descriptive, Cassandra planned to show me that she could please me better physically that any other woman – especially Hermione.  She spent at least an hour trying to convince me of that, but I wouldn't listen to her."

Hermione could see his cheeks flushing, and she grinned inwardly at how hard this had to be for him to talk about – to Dumbledore of all people.

"After Cassandra realized that I wouldn't do what she wanted, she started antagonizing me and telling me about what was happening to Hermione.  When she said that Hermione was going to die, something inside me just snapped.  I've never felt so angry in my life.  I couldn't use my magic, but I knew that I didn't care.  I would do whatever it took to protect her…"

Harry clutched his fiancé to his chest and nuzzled her hair.

"…I would protect my soulmate."

"And then you finally transformed," Dumbledore finished.

"Yes, I ripped the robes right off the bed posts and gave Cassandra a glare, warning her that she would die if she moved.  I think that she was shocked at what I'd just done so she just took off and ran screaming down the corridor.  I raced up the stairways and out the main gates hoping that I could reach Hermione in time."

"And he did, professor, Harry saved me," Hermione piped up.

"I have no doubt of that, Miss Granger, and I would like to commend you two for your achievements this evening, however, we still must find out what Miss Cross is up to and how she is connected with Malfoys."

"Sir, I believe that she merely uses the Malfoys as a source of information.  She found Hermione's address that way!"

Harry realized what he'd just let slip, and Dumbledore looked at him very seriously.

"Harry, are you saying that Cassandra was responsible for the attack on Hermione's home?"

"Yes, I am.  She told me herself; she even gloated about it."

Hermione remained silent; she didn't want to accidentally give away the truth about her parents being alive – not yet.

"These are serious crimes she has committed, and if the Malfoys aided in this, they will be punished accordingly.  I will see to that.  I must contact Minister Fudge and have him assemble a team of Aurors to find Miss Cross.  In the meantime, I suggest you two get some rest and recover your strength.  You have the NEWTS coming up, and you need to be in top condition to do your best."

"Thank you, sir, we will do that," Harry said in relief.

"Very well.  Then, if the teachers would please come with me," he instructed, and the staff members followed him out the door.

Madam Pomfrey took a look at Hermione, but she didn't seem too concerned.

"Well dear, considering you fought two duels in one night, you're in pretty good shape.  We'll just clean up a few of your wounds, and you can turn in for the night."

"Um…ma'am, is it all right if I return to my room?  I rather prefer to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"I shouldn't really let you go without a night of observation, but…"

Hermione's eyes pleaded with her.

"…all right.  Just let me cast a few healing spells, and you could can go."

"Thank you," Hermione said happily.

"Mr. Potter, just make sure that she stays in bed and rests tonight, am I clear?" she said sternly.

"Of course, I'll charm her to the bed if I have to," he chuckled.

An hour later, Harry and Hermione were heading back to their common room.  Ron had escorted Lavender back up earlier so that she could get some rest as well.  Harry held onto Hermione as she leaned against him for support.  They slowly made their way up the various stairwells and down the side corridor.  Entering their common room, Harry directed them upstairs and into Hermione's bedroom.

"I feel like I can sleep for a year."

"Go right ahead, sweetheart."

Being as gentle as he could, Harry slowly undressed her, and Hermione smiled at the tenderness he was showing her.  She loved the soft touch of his hands, and his voice rumbled deeply as he soothed her pain with his love.

Harry opened her drawers and took out the first thing he saw.  It was one of his old shirts that Hermione had borrowed as a joke, and she still had it.  He helped her into it, and the large shirt slid almost down to her knees.

"Nice outfit, Herm, it looks a lot better on you than on me."

"Cute, Potter, very cute; I happen to like this shirt!"

"C'mon love, you need to rest."

Harry bent down and swept her up into his arms.  Hermione smiled happily as he carried her to bed.  She pulled back her covers, and he laid her down slowly.

"Please stay with me, Harry."

"As you wish, sweetheart."

After discarding his pants on the floor, Harry slid under the covers, and Hermione snuggled into his arms.  She laid her head against his chest and sighed as her sore body relaxed at the feel of his warm body against hers.

"Harry?"

"What is it, love?"

"You said that Cassandra tried to convince you that she could please you better than I could.  I was wondering…did you…I mean…did you feel…anything; I wouldn't be upset if you did!  I know that she's pretty, and all the guys like how she looks so…"

"Hush," he said and put a finger to her lips.

"Enough talking, Hermione, for once, don't use that incredible brain of yours.  It's true that Cassandra is good looking, but you, my angel, are breathtaking.  You have no idea how easily you turn me on; you're smile could set me off in a second.  Just because you don't walk around with your breasts hanging out doesn't mean that I don't think you're sexy.  Cause personally, I think you are the sexiest…most sensual woman alive!"

Harry stroked her curves, and Hermione arched into his touch.  Her heart soared at his words, and her final doubts about herself vanished into thin air.  She made him happy – in every possible way.

"I love you," she said softly and kissed him.

"And I love you."

They kissed and talked for several minutes before their weary bodies finally succumb, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Author's Notes:  Hey everybody.  Sorry that it's been a while, but with Thanksgiving going on, I've been pulling double shifts at work.  Plus, I finally got myself a new computer and have been moving my old files over.  This story is closing in on its finale, but I don't want it to end!  However, all good things must come to an end so stay tuned for following chapters.


	17. Harry's Plan

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his desk chair and scratched his beard.  He'd just listened to Harry and Hermione explain the incident concerning Cassandra and the Malfoys from start to finish.  He also had Harry explain about everything that Cassandra had done during the term, and how she'd threatened Hermione.  Harry had gone on to explain how he'd rescued Hermione's parents, and why he hadn't told anyone.  The headmaster was slightly miffed that Harry hadn't told him about this sooner.

"Harry…it seems that trouble just won't leave you alone," the old man chuckled.

"The boy always did have a habit of attracting it," Sirius cut in.

He leaned against one of the bookshelves with Remus and Moody standing next to him.

"Sir, what exactly do we know about Cassandra?" Harry inquired.

"I received her files from the headmaster in Salem, but there doesn't seem to be any suspicious activity in her record.  In fact, she appeared to be an exemplary student until she came here."

"I just don't understand why she's so obsessed with me.  I feel bad that someone could become so evil just because she felt she liked me."

"Harry…" Hermione sighed and took his hand, "…This isn't your fault.  Cassandra is the only one who is responsible for her actions."

"Your fiancé is right, Potter," Moody said with a toothy grin.

"Quite right.  The ministry has a team of aurors searching for the whereabouts of Miss Cross, but they haven't found anything yet."

"If she was receiving help from the Malfoys, then she could probably disappear off their radar completely," Hermione stated.

"That is very possible, but they will still do their best to find her.  As for the Lucius Malfoy, that is going to be a tricky situation.  We have no physical evidence that he attacked Miss Granger…or that his son did either…"

Dumbledore quieted Harry as the young man sprung to his feet.

"Don't tell me you're going to let them off the hook!  They nearly killed Hermione!"

"I didn't say that, Harry, but this situation is very difficult.  The Malfoys are a powerful family, and they could swing their influence anyway they choose.  Even members of the Ministry itself are quite afraid of Lucius, and he will use that fear against them.  We have the testimony of you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Brown, but Lucius could merely argue that you two do not like his son and concocted the story just to smear his name."

Harry sat back down after hearing those words.

"What do you suggest, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked from her spot next to Fawkes.

"We don't have option but to wait and see what moves they make.  We don't know what Cassandra is planning, or if she is going to try and harm Hermione once again.  We'll just have to wait for her to resurface."

Harry sat there stewing in his chair; he was angry and extremely frustrated.  He looked at Hermione sitting next to him, and she looked at him anxiously.  His blood boiled at the thought of Cassandra trying to hurt Hermione or worse…the Malfoys.  No, he had to get to them before they got her.  But how…how could he make Cassandra play her hand.

"What if we draw her out?" he suddenly asked.  The entire room looked at him in surprise.

"What did you say, Harry?" Dumbledore replied.

"What if we draw her out?  Make Cassandra come to us."

"How do you plan on doing that, boy?" Moody asked incredulously.  Harry actually grinned as the light bulb went off in his brain.

"The one that thing despises most is Hermione being with me.  So, we give her something that can't afford to ignore."

"Honey, would just spit it out?" Hermione chorded.  He looked at her and smiled.

"Herm, what do you say we get married this weekend?" 

Everyone gasped at his statement.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius gasped.  "We don't have time for that right now."

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Dumbledore said proudly.

"What do you mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Think about it, Minerva, if Cassandra attacked Hermione because she is involved with Harry then the last thing she wants them to do is get married.  She won't allow them to get married; her pride wouldn't allow it."

"Ah…so you're using your marriage as bait…very clever," Remus stated.

"Well…I wouldn't exactly put it like that," Harry replied.  He turned to the young woman next to him and took her hand.

"Hermione…please…if you don't think that this is a good idea, then I won't ever speak of it again.  I know that this is a lot to ask, but it may be the only way that we can find out what she's up to.  I'm sorry, I wanted to give the best wedding in the whole world, and now, I'm asking you to use it as a lure for a woman who's obsessed with me."

Hermione sat there staring at her hands.  Harry was asking her if she would give up her perfect wedding in order to catch a woman that'd made both their lives miserable.  But then, who said that this was their actual wedding?  If all went well, Cassandra would show up, and there wouldn't even be a ceremony.  Then, she and Harry could be married at a later date, and everything would be the way it should be.

"Harry…I want to do this.  I know that it's not what we planned, but we're not a normal couple.  I want Cassandra to pay for what she did to you.  If she doesn't want us to be married, then that's exactly what she's going to see.  I want the bitch put in her place, and then, we can work on having a real wedding."

All the professors gasped at Hermione's harsh language, but Harry moved closer and took her in his arms.

"Thank you, sweetheart.  I promise you, you are going to have the most beautiful wedding in the whole world.  I won't let anything or anyone take away from our happiness."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he held her against his chest.

"Professor Dumbledore, can we arrange it for this weekend?  We don't need anything spectacular, and I also suggest we ask Tom Hutchinson to print an article announcing it."

"Excellent idea, Harry.  That will definitely capture her attention if she sees it in the Daily Prophet.  Very well, I will make the necessary arrangements."

"Thank you, sir, I really appreciate this, and…um…if you don't mind…could we have the wedding here?"

"At Hogwarts?  Hmm, it's been quite a while since we've had a wedding here, but I don't see why not.  I'm sure Hagrid can have the grounds ready in time."

Harry turned towards Hermione again.

"Well…sweetheart…I know this may sound weird, but we better go find our best men and bridesmaids."

Everyone chuckled at Harry's words, and Hermione smiled brightly.

"I just wish that…my dad could give me away…" she said sadly.

"Don't worry, love, he will give you away – at the real wedding."

Hermione lifted her head and stared at Sirius.

"Sirius, since my parents won't be able to attend, I was wondering…could you…walk me down the aisle?"

Harry's godfather stared at her in shock; he was absolutely floored.

"Why…certainly I would, Hermione, it would be an honor."

"Sounds good to me," Harry added.

"Then it is settled; the ceremony will take place this weekend.  Hopefully, that will be when this mess will come to an end," Dumbledore explained.

Harry and Hermione excused themselves and exited down the stairwell.

"Those two are walking right into the frying pan," Sirius growled.  He hated having to watch his best friend's son going through this.

"Harry is doing this because he's willing to sacrifice something to protect the person that he loves.  He wants to do this, and we must help him through this.  It is up to the two of them how this turns out; we are merely spectators in this," Dumbledore said firmly and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Is this really a wise plan, Albus?  We have no idea what the Malfoys or Miss Cross is up to?  Can we really throw such a blatant invitation as this?"

"That is exactly why this will work, Minerva.  Cassandra would never allow Harry and Hermione's wedding to go forward; she will come for both of them."

"And what about Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"If necessary, I will handle Lucius," Dumbledore answered.

Instead of heading for their tower, Harry and Hermione headed into the Gryffindor Common Room.  The entire room froze when they came in, and the two looked around at everyone staring at them.  Harry looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Hey everyone, Hermione and I would like to say something."

"Yes, I would like to announce that Harry's and my wedding will be this weekend."

Nearly everyone fell off their chairs or couches.  Ron was the first one to recover.

"Wow, that's really soon, but I guess you knew that you wanted to be together for a long time.  You're like two peas in a pod!"

Harry walked up to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, I need a favor.  I was gonna ask you.  Would you be my best man?"

"Bloody hell, of course, I will, but I'm not gonna have time to plan a bachelor party."

"Shut-up Weasley," Lavender groaned and smacked his head.

Hermione walked up to her old roommate and smiled.

"Lavender, I need the same favor.  Could you…be my maid of honor?"

The blond hugged her long time friend.

"Course, I will, girl, you know I'd do anything for you.  But…oh no…we gotta do some serious shopping!  Sorry loverboy, I gotta borrow your sweetie for a few hours."

Lavender dragged Hermione towards the portrait hole, and the two grabbed Ginny on the way out.  Hermione blew Harry a kiss and winked at him as she disappeared.

Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"So…you'll be married man soon; I feel so sorry for you," he snorted.

"Come on, I have enough to do the next few days without dealing with your dry sense of humor."

"Oh, you wound me, my friend; I pride myself on my sense of humor."

"We better start working on this, or there won't be any wedding."

"Fine…but I'm not gonna stop telling jokes."

Later that night, Harry lay on his bed with his hands behind his head.  He was exhausted from trying to arrange everything for the wedding.  Even though he was Harry Potter, it was still hard to find things on such short notice.  He let out a long yawn and heard someone open his door.  Lifting his head, he saw Hermione slip into his room.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

"A shopping marathon, Lavender sure can be fussy."

"I bet; you look beat."

"So do you.  I just wanna drop into bed and fall right to sleep."

"Climb on in, love, there's plenty of room."

Harry shifted over, and Hermione quietly undressed.  Leaving on her lingerie, she slipped into bed and pressed herself up against her fiancé.  Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  Hermione was asleep a few seconds later, and Harry soon followed her.

Author's Notes:  Okay, I just came out of the most serious case of writer's block I have ever experienced!  I couldn't think of anything for weeks!  I know how I want the story to end, but I had no idea how I was going to get there.  I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient.  So…next time…let the wedding begin.


	18. The Water Begins to Boil

Harry had been hoping that there wouldn't too much backlash from his wedding announcement, but he should have known better.  Hermione was pretty much left alone, but he was a completely different story.  For the entire week, he was hounded by girls left and right – despite Hermione's warning.  They begged him to say that he wasn't getting married, and that they'd do anything to make him reconsider.  Harry merely stated that he was already taken and politely declined.  It appeared to be working, but not everyone accepted that answer.

"Oh, come on, Harry, don't tell me you're really going through with this."

Harry had been on his way to Sirius' class when he'd been stopped by Missy O'Connell.  She was a Slytherin, and – before Cassandra came around – the most sought-after girl in Hogwarts.  However, she also had the reputation of being a rather 'loose' girl.

"I'm sorry, Missy, but I'm quite serious about this.  I'm in love with Hermione, and she is going to be my wife.  I'm not interested in you or anyone else."

"I'm sure there's something I can do to make you change your mind," she cooed and batted her lashes at him.

Harry backed away from her, and the entire hallway followed his movements.

"Missy, one last time, leave me alone!  I'm saying this for your sake as well!  Trust me, you don't want to get Hermione mad at you."

"He's right about that, Missy," Lavender confirmed as she came around the corner.

"Trust me, you don't want to see Hermione pissed at you; she'll hex you into next year if she thinks you're messing with Harry."

Lavender stepped in front of Harry and glared at the annoying Slytherin.

"Harry, go on, I'll deal with 'little miss priss' here.  I'd hate to see you break your promise of not hexing girls."

"Thanks Lavender, I owe you one."

Harry quickly made his exit as Lavender held her ground.

"That was a mistake," Missy growled.  Lavender just shook her head.

"Don't you get it already?" She turned her head to look at all the girls staring at her.

"You…all of you…you all lost the battle for Harry a long time ago so why are you making fools of yourselves.  Harry Potter's been out of reach for the last two years.  Your precious trophy is not available anymore so deal with it!" Lavender shouted and stormed off after Harry, leaving several of her classmates looking down at the ground ashamed of their actions.

The night before the wedding finally arrived, and Harry's mind was on full meltdown.  Between his studies and all the stupid questions he'd been asked about the wedding, he was absolutely exhausted.  It wasn't just the wedding or his classmates either.  The press had gotten a hold of his wedding announcement as well, and every reporter from the Daily Prophet to Wizard Snitch wanted a piece of him.

That was all over with though; all the preparations were complete thanks to Hagrid and Dumbledore.  Right now, he had a date with Hermione and her parents for dinner.

Harry apparated into Dumbledore's house, and Mathis was there to greet him.  He owed his headmaster a huge thanks when this year was over.  Hermione had come here about an hour earlier because she wanted to talk to her parents.

"Good evening, Harry, how are tonight?"

"Hello Mathis, nice to see you."

"Miss Granger and her parents are in the dining room down the hall.  Please go ahead; dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank you."

Harry entered the dining hall, and he was captivated by the large crystal chandelier hanging overhead – not the mention the plush velvet carpet on the floor.  A large mahogany table was in the center of the room, and Hermione and her parents were already seated.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily and ran into his arms.

"I missed you, Herm," he sighed and buried his face in her hair.

"Missed you too," she murmured into his chest.

"It's nice to see you again, Harry," John Granger said warmly.

The young wizard released his fiancé, and the couple sat down across from her parents.

"You look tired, son," Melinda said, noting how raggedy Harry's face look.

"I am.  I had no idea planning a wedding could be so stressful."

"Oh, my poor Harry," Hermione said and stroked his hair, "he's been like a target this week, and people have shot at him at least twenty times a day."

"It's all right; it's well worth it," and he clasped her hand tightly.

Harry then turned to face her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry that you can't attend the wedding tomorrow, but if I'm correct, the ceremony is going to come under attack, and I don't want you to be hurt.  Plus, the two of you are supposed to be dead, and it would be rather strange if you just showed up.  I promise you, sir, you will get to walk Hermione down the aisle – for real!"

"I know that, Harry, and I appreciate what you've done for Hermione and for us," John Granger replied.

"Harry…can I ask you something?" Hermione cut in.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I've just realized this recently, and I'm not sure why I didn't notice it sooner.  Why is it that no one has asked you about how you defeated Voldemort last year?  I mean, didn't you use the phoenix to kill him?  Why hasn't anybody asked you about that?"

"Ah, I see you finally realized it; that's my ace in the hole.  You see, no one remembers seeing me use the phoenix; in fact, they don't know it even exists."

"What?  But every student in Hogwarts saw you use it.  How come nobody knows?"

"Well…you remember that celebration ball we had the end of last year.  Dumbledore decided that it would be better if everyone forgot about my phoenix.  So, he cast a memory charm on everyone to make them forget what they saw and heard.  They remember that I defeated Voldemort, but they don't remember exactly how I did it.  Even the press didn't know the truth.  The only people who know are Dumbledore, Fudge, Sirius, and you.  Plus, you've actually seen my phoenix anyway."

"That's why I didn't see any articles about it; I just thought the ministry covered it up or something."

"You could say that, but it gives me an advantage over Cassandra.  She doesn't know about it and neither do the Malfoys.  I'm hoping that it won't come to that, but if I have to, I will use it."

"Harry…you don't honestly think that you're going to have to kill her, do you?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"I don't know, I just don't know!  I've tried to reason with her – both with words and with action, but she doesn't let up.  I would much rather send her to Azkaban for a very long time, but Hermione, so help me, if she threatens your life one more time…"

The torches on the wall flickered violently, and their flames rose up to almost two feet in length.  Harry's eyes blazed in the candlelight, and John and Melinda Granger were almost scared at the power radiating from the young man.  They may have been muggles, but they could still see the aura that he was emitting.

"Harry…don't worry…I know it won't come to that," Hermione said soothingly, and his power instantly dwindled back to normal with her touch.

"I hope so, Herm."

Thankfully, dinner was finally ready, and the food appeared on all their plates in a matter of seconds.  Harry settled into a brooding silence as he picked at his food, and Melinda Granger felt her heart go out to him.  She started talking to Hermione about much more casual matters, and the two women slowly worked Harry into the conversation.  At first, he wasn't very talkative, but eventually, the frown left his face, and he began to smile as they all laughed at a joke together.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the country, a trio slowly made their way through an underground tunnel.  One of them pulled a hidden latch, and a doorway opened ahead of them.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy emerged into their mansion with Cassandra Cross right behind them.  The wall they had just come through slid back into place, and they sat down.

"What imbeciles, do they really think we'd sit around here waiting for them?" Lucius growled.

He'd deliberately waited until the Aurors had left the area surrounding his mansion before he had returned; they were off on a wild goose chase.

"You're definitely a hard man to catch, Lucius," Cassandra chuckled and threw her blond hair back.

"Their tactics are so predictable; it's a joke!"

"Where do we go from here?" Draco asked.

"Why don't we ask Miss Cross that question?  I'm sure she's heard about Potter's wedding tomorrow.  Just what do you plan to do?"

"I refuse to allow that bushy-haired bitch to marry him; I'll kill both of them if I have to.  If I can't have Harry, then no one will!"

"But how do plan to defeat him?  He did defeat Voldemort last year, and you're nowhere near his level of magic.  However…" Lucius sneered and walked over to the wall.

"Just what are you doing, father?"

Lucius slid aside a painting and opened a hidden safe.  Reaching inside, he drew out a golden amulet.  Turning around, he tossed the trinket over to Cassandra.

"What is this?" It was solid gold and had a large glowing ruby in the center of it.

"That is the Amulet of Minerva; it increases your magical capacity by a factor of five!"

"What?  Father, why are giving that to her?  Why don't you use it?"

"Be silent, boy, I would use it if I could."

"Just why can't you?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"That amulet may only be used by a woman; its power will not respond to a man."

"Interesting…this will be very useful."

"Don't be sorry I gave it you, girl, or I will slit your throat myself!" Lucius growled.

"Not even Harry will stand a chance against me with this!" and the amulet glowed with power in her hands.

"This is where our partnership ends, Cross.  From here on, you're on your own!"

"We had an agreement, Malfoy, don't you dare betray me now!" she hissed at him.

"Don't make me laugh," he snickered, "you wouldn't have even known where to start without me.  As for our agreement, I have my own score to settle with Potter, and I will do it my way.  Now, get out!"

Cassandra stood up, and she sneered at the two men.

"You better pray that we don't meet again, Lucius."

"That goes both ways."

With that, Cassandra headed back into the hidden passage and away from the mansion.

"Father, are you sure it was wise to give her that amulet?  What if she comes after you after she kills Potter?" His father just laughed.

"You stupid boy, do you really think I'd give her something that would make her five times more powerful?  That amulet is a fake!  That girl will think she's all-powerful, and Potter will crush her into the ground."

Lucius reached into his robes and drew out a glowing, green orb.

"Now this, Draco, is something that is quite real; this will truly enhance your magical powers," he almost cackled.

"What is that?  I've never that…wait a minute…isn't that…"

"The Orb of Slytherin.  It holds magic from the great Salazar Slytherin himself; with this, I will finish Harry Potter and that annoying Albus Dumbledore in one fail swoop.  Come Draco, we have plans to make for tomorrow."

The young man eagerly followed his father.  At last, he was going to see Harry Potter put in his place.  Tomorrow would be a day that he would never forget!

Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts late that evening, and they both did several, small last-minute preparations for the following day.  When Harry entered his room, Hedwig was sitting on her perch with a note attached to her leg.  Harry stroked her feathers to thank her and untied the parchment.

Harry,

Everything is in place for tomorrow.  I know this isn't easy for you to go through again, but I know that you will be fine.  Rest well tonight, my boy.

                                                                                                Dumbledore

Harry felt a lot of his stress drain from his body and muscles as he read the note, and he changed his clothes for bed.

A few minutes later, his door opened, and Hermione came in.  She was wearing the flannel pajamas that he loved so much, and he was already in bed waiting for her.  She crawled under the covers and wrapped herself around him.

"Hermione, thank you, for putting up with all of this.  I'm not the best boyfriend in the world, am I?"

"Don't be silly, of course you are.  Harry, for the last time, this isn't your fault.  We're together because we love each other – period!  Tomorrow will come and go, but you and I will still be together.  Nobody can change that – not Cassandra, not Malfoy, no one!"

"You're right, Herm, I'm sorry.  I sound like such an idiot."

"Nah, you're just worried about everyone but yourself; that's why I'm here – to beat some sense into you."

Harry pulled her tighter against him and kissed her deeply.

"You are something else, Miss Granger, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Deal with it, lover, you're stuck with me."

"I love you, Hermione Granger," and he kissed with all the depth in his soul.

They left each other breathless, and she laid her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Harry Potter," and their lights went out.

A few minutes passed by, and Harry's eyes began to close when he saw Hermione staring up at him.

"By the way, love?"

"Yes, what is it, sweetheart?" She smiled brilliantly at him.

"My name is Hermione Potter."

Author's Notes:  Well guys, I know I promised you the wedding this chapter, but it would have taken another week to get my update done.  Now, I have the transition finished and can focus on the action coming up.  As for why I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy.  For people who know or don't know my work, I write fics for several different series – from Anime to Video Games to Books.  Sometimes, I'm writing four or five stories at a time!  I'll get an inspiration for one and just spend a week working on that story!  I have a lot of work in progress and am doing my best to accommodate all my readers.  So please, I ask you to bare with me.  I love this trilogy and want it done right, but I can't force my writing.  It would destroy my story.  I promise to have the wedding up soon.  Thanks a lot everybody.


	19. Wedding

Harry let out a very long sigh and rubbed his palms together; he couldn't stop his hands from sweating.  He stood at the front of a long aisle with Ron by his side.  They were just outside the main gates of Hogwarts where nearly a hundred chairs had been set up for guests.  He knew that most of Hogwarts would be watching from their dormitories so it was a lot more people than there were seats for.  Madam Sprout had placed several enchanted bouquets around the area, and each of them was charmed to re-blossom over and over again.  A long, white, silk carpet that ran all the way from the back to the front of the altar where Harry stood split the seating.  He tugged at his dress robes anxiously, and Ron chuckled.

"Would you relax, pal, you're gonna make your hair turn gray?"

"Sorry Ron, I know that I shouldn't be nervous, but I…"

His best friend clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about it; it's your wedding day; you're allowed to be nervous.  Especially considering the special circumstances."

"I know what you mean.  Ron, I'm gonna need your help today; this is not going to be easy.  I'm not sure what's going to happen, but…"

"Say no more.  Trust me, I'm not gonna get killed before I see you domesticated, Harry," he laughed.

"Oh really, and just who was it that started to learn poetry for Lavender, huh?"

Ron's eyes shot open, and he glared at his best friend.

"Don't you dare tell anybody about that!"

"Not to worry, Mr. Weasley, I won't say a word," someone interrupted.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore strolling up the aisle.  He'd been honored when the headmaster had asked to perform the ceremony for he and Hermione.  His robes were different that normal.  This time, they were a glowing white with gold and red trim sewn into the lining; he looked very much like a priest.

A moment later, Hagrid rumbled down the aisle and smiled at his friends.

"Well…everything is ready, Professor Dumbledore.  Harry, I wish you the best of luck; if necessary, I will see that guests are safely evacuated."

"Thank you, Hagrid, I appreciate all your hard work."

Harry couldn't think of anything else that needed to be check.  Remus and Lupin were guarding the perimeter of the gates, and Sirius was escorting Hermione.  Reporters from the Daily Prophet were seated in the audience, and they were all scribbling down on the notepads.  Harry saw Tom Hutchinson among them and smiled, knowing that he would make sure the truth was printed.  His eyes also found Rita Skeeter among the reporters, and his stomach turned.  Hermione was not going to be happy about that, but he had bigger fish to fry today.  Closing his eyes, Harry cleared his mind and focused on the tasks ahead of him.

"All right, Hermione, let's put on your veil," Lavender stated and picked up the lacy material.

Hermione was seated on a large round stool in front of massive mirror.  She was dressed in a lovely, white wedding gown, and her hair long hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head.  Ginny, Pavarati, and Lavender were helping her get ready, and her three friends lifted her veil into place.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, and her eyes almost glowed.  She was really getting married.  Remembering what she and Harry discussed, she double-checked that she had everything she need.  Her wand was tucked between her breasts, and she had on very comfortable shoes.  If and when the ceremony got ugly, she was gonna need to move around easily.

"Okay, all done, girl," Lavender said happily.

Hermione stood up and hugged her friends.

"You look great, Hermione," Ginny said happily.

"Harry's gonna faint when he sees you," Pavarati laughed.

A knock on her dressing room door signaled that it was time for the ceremony to begin.  Sirius was waiting outside, and he smiled approvingly.

"Hermione, you look lovely; that godson of mine is going to have coronary when he sees you," he chuckled, and she blushed.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!"

Harry's eyes were scanning every which way as he heard the music begin.  His battle senses kicked into overdrive, and he waited for any attack.

The wedding party made their way through the gates.  The bridesmaids headed down the aisle with Pavarati, Ginny, and then Lavender.  Ron smiled appreciatively at how beautiful she looked in her dress.  The music changed to the wedding march, and everyone turned towards the back.  Sirius appeared with Hermione on his arm, and Harry felt his heart throb when he saw her.  She was devastatingly beautiful, and he was going to tell her that for the rest of their lives.

Hermione smiled as she saw Harry waiting for her.  He looked wonderful standing there in his wedding robes.  They were black like his class robes, but these were a little more elegant and form fitting than school robes.  She kept her eyes on him the entire time; she was positive that she'd floated down the aisle.

The pair approached the altar, and Harry stepped forward.  Sirius offered him Hermione's hand, and he took it happily.  Giving his godson a wide grin, Sirius backed away and moved next to Ron.  Harry brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, making Hermione's cheeks tint slightly.  Dumbledore then stepped forward.

"Friends…we are brought together today to celebrate a most joyous occasion.  It is my privilege to preside over the marriage of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"That won't be necessary!" a voice called out.  Harry had a split second to react.

"Hermione…move!"

The couple barely rolled out of the way before the area where they'd been standing exploded upwards.  Harry had Hermione pressed against his chest and opened his eyes.  She wasn't hurt, but the crowd was screaming in shock.  He knew the voice that he'd heard and quickly helped his fiancé to her feet.

"It's time, Herm, let's go!"

Harry drew out his wand, and Hermione pulled hers out of her gown.  A quick flick of her wrist, and she was wearing her normal school robes.

"Where are you, Cassandra?" Harry growled.

The blonde removed her charm and suddenly appeared behind the altar; she'd been standing there the entire time!  She had an arrogant smirk on her face, and her eyes were laughing at the couple.

"Sorry to put a damper on your wedding plans, but I just couldn't let my Harry marry such an ugly bookworm!"

Hermione saw red!

"Shut-up!  First of all, I'm not an ugly bookworm, and second, he's not yours, you bitch!" she hissed.

Harry grinned at the fire in her voice; she was seriously pissed!  Dumbledore was evacuating the guests back inside Hogwarts, and Harry nodded at his actions.

"All right, Cassandra, no more games; it's time we finish this," Harry stated.

"Why Harry…can you honestly bring yourself to harm me?" she snickered.

Hermione stepped in front of her fiancé.

"Who said that you'd be fighting, Harry?"

"Oh, don't make me laugh, I could swat you like a fly!"

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," Hermione growled.

"If you're talking about that little duel we had, don't flatter yourself.  I let you win!" Cassandra spat at her.

"Why don't we find out," and Hermione raised her wand.

"I would like to see that as well," another voice called.

Harry's eyes snapped in its direction; he knew that voice!  Just as he'd expected, from within the Dark Forest, Lucius Malfoy emerged with Draco by his side.  Behind him, there were about twelve others – each wearing black robes, and hoods covered their faces.  It was a group of Death Eaters.

"Malfoy, I should have known you'd crawl out from somewhere," Harry growled.

"I'm merely here as an observer, Potter; I wish to see this duel play itself out.  That bitch is on her own; I wouldn't help her if my life depended on it."

"Oh…but Lucius…you have," Cassandra laughed and pulled out the amulet he'd given her.  The older man actually snickered.

"You stupid girl, do you think I'd give you something that powerful; you're not worth my trouble!  That amulet is nothing but a fake," he cackled insanely.

Draco started laughing as well, but he was surprised to see that Cassandra didn't seem surprised at all.

"You are the one that is stupid, Lucius; you were tricked by your own plan.  I know that this amulet is a fake…or is it?"

Cassandra waved her wand over the amulet, and it transfigured into a glowing green orb.  Lucius' eyes shot open, and he reached into his robes.  Drawing out an identical orb, he watched in horror as it transfigured into the amulet he had given Cassandra.

"Do you think you're the only one who knows about this orb, Lucius?  The Orb of Slytherin is a famous artifact from Salazar Slytherin himself; it contains powers that you could never imagine."

"Give that back to me, you thieving bitch!"

Harry and Hermione stood watching as the two argued, and Harry leaned towards her.

"Hermione, what is that thing anyway?  I think she called it the Orb of Slytherin."

"I'm not quite sure, Harry, but if I remember my history correctively, that is supposed to have belonged to Salazar Slytherin.  It was supposed to be like an archive of his most powerful magic; it was said to enhance any wizard's magic up to ten times that of normal.  However, no one has been able to use it; everyone who has tried was kill instantly by its magic."

"I must thank you for obtaining this for me, Malfoy; it is most appreciated," Cassandra sneered.  Lucius immediately drew his wand.

"You backstabbing whore!  I should send you to right this minute, but I'm going to make you suffer first!  That orb's power will be mine; I'm the only one who can wield it!"

"You demented fool, you know nothing.  If you tried to use this orb, it would kill you instantly.  The only person who can wield its power must be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself.  That person…is me!"

Lucius Malfoy was shocked, and his son's jaw was hanging wide open.  It couldn't be; this wench was descended from the greatest wizard in Slytherin.

"An interesting tale, my dear, but I don't believe a word you say.  There's no way you could be related to the great Salazar Slytherin; his last known heir was Voldemort himself, and Potter destroyed him last year."

Harry felt it was time to make his presence known once more.

"Hold on, Malfoy, you're slightly misinformed."

"Shut-up, boy, or I will kill you first!"

"You just don't get it, Malfoy.  Cassandra Cross may be her current name, but that is not her true name…"

The blonde smirked at Harry's words but remained silent.  Hermione stared at her fiancé in shock.

"Harry…what are you saying?"

The young wizard took a deep breath and prepared his next few words.

"Her name is…Cassandra…Alundria…Riddle!"

Author's Notes:  All right, I know it was short chapter, but I must end it here.  That battle begins in the next chapter, and it's gonna get messy.  I thought about things recently, and I decided that I'd like to see some fanart for my trilogy.  I suck at drawing, but if any of you would like to create something, please let me know.  Thanks.


	20. Hermione vs Cassandra

It took several seconds for Harry's words to sink into everyone's brains.  Hermione's hand covered her mouth to keep from gasping, while Malfoy looked on with a detesting sneer.

"So…that's who you are; you're related to the great Voldemort himself, is that it?" Lucius asked.

Cassandra smirked, and the orb in her hand glowed brighter.

"That is correct.  Voldemort was my grandfather.  My mother was conceived during a short relationship between Tom Riddle and another woman.  The relationship did not last long, but it lasted long enough for her to be born.  My mother died when I was baby, but she left me a diary telling me everyone about where I had come from.  When I was adopted by wizards, I became aware that I had great power.  Then, when I had heard that Voldemort had been revived, I wished to meet my grandfather in person.  When I heard that Harry Potter had destroyed him, I became fascinated by him.  How could a boy defeat such a powerful wizard?  As soon as I heard that my foster parents were being transferred to London, everything fell into place."

"So, what exactly do you want, Cassandra?" Harry asked with hard eyes.

"Thank you for asking, Harry.  Originally, I came here for you, my dear; I wanted you more than anything else in the world.  I wanted the wizard that had shown such power as to destroy my grandfather.  Then, I saw that you were involved with that bushy-haired, little bitch…" Cassandra pointed directly at Hermione.

"…and it made me furious.  She doesn't deserve to be near you, Harry; her magic barely even scratches the surface of what you and I possess.  I could destroy her with a snap of my fingers, but I'm giving you one last chance.  Will you be mine?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"No, he won't!" Hermione answered for him.  Harry looked at her with a surprised but amused expression; she was seriously pissed.  Hermione sent a deadly glare towards the blonde and squared her shoulders.

"Cassandra, you talk too much, but I guess that's all you can do.  After all, Harry has barely noticed you the entire year hasn't he?  I can see why you want him though."

Hermione turned and made Harry blush at the hungry look she was giving him.  Oh yeah, she was acting like a bitch, but her patience was at an end.  Turning back towards Cassandra, she smirked confidently.

"You underestimate me, Cassandra; I'm not such a helpless, little girl.  Besides, I have a part of Harry that you could never own."

"And what would that be?" the blonde replied angrily.

"His heart.  Not to mention the fact that I've also spent many a night in Harry's bed."

Now, that really got to Cassandra!

"You what?" she growled, and Hermione went in for the kill.

"Don't look so surprised?  We've been lovers long before you showed up; nothing will break us apart – not Voldemort and not you!"

Harry smiled at her words; she was truly amazing.  He'd been hoping that their training had built up her confidence, and he had been right.

"Hermione…you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, this is my fight, Harry; yours is with them," and she pointed to Malfoy and the Death Eaters.

"All right, Herm, but be careful."

"Same goes for you."

Harry regretfully left her side and went to face Lucius.

"Malfoy, don't you ever get tired of losing?" Harry growled as he faced the group of Death Eaters.

"Potter, you won by mere chance last time; you surprised me but nothing more.  Now that I've seen you in action, I know exactly how to fight you."

'He doesn't know everything,' Harry said silently.

"Malfoy, you couldn't beat Harry on his worst day," a familiar redhead shouted.

The young wizard turned to see Ron, Lavender, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus approaching him.

"Ron…what are you…"

"Ah come on, pal, you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun this time, did you?" his best friend chuckled.

"He's right; we're gonna help you this time," Lavender said firmly, "and I foresee that we're gonna kick some serious butt!"

"You are not alone in this fight, Harry," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Absolutely, James would never forgive me if I didn't help you out," Sirius chuckled.

Harry smiled warmly at his friends and turned back to his opponent.  Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and it was almost like he flipped a switch inside himself.  He changed from a kind, young man into a battle-hardened wizard.  His green eyes locked onto Lucius Malfoy and nearly bored a hole through his brain.

"All right, Malfoy, let's finish this…once and for all!" and he raised his wand.

"I couldn't agree more, and as I promised so long ago, you are going to meet the same, sticky end as your parents," and he drew his wand out of his staff.

"I'll handle Draco," Ron stated and walked over in front of his worst enemy.

"Weasley, how good of you come.  Do you really think that you can match wands with me?  Do you how pathetic you are?" he sneered.

"We'll just see, won't we.  As the saying goes, it's time to put your money where your mouth is!"

Draco and the Death Eaters spread out to surround Ron and the others, leaving Harry and Lucius by themselves.

Meanwhile, Cassandra and Hermione were readying themselves for battle.  Hermione clutched her wand tightly, and her mind went into hyperspeed.

'You can do this, Hermione.'

Cassandra launched her first spell, and the fight was underway!

Hermione barely had enough time to cast a barrier before a hoard of fiery arrows reached her.  They deflected off her shield and evaporated into the air.  She countered by casting a wind spell that pushed Cassandra back on her heels.

"Hmm, impressive power, Mudblood, but nothing compared to me."

"I'm just warming up, Cassandra."

"Well then, let's continue."

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione threw her disarming charm, but Cassandra levitated up into the air and avoided it.  She countered with her own charm, and Hermione was suddenly face down on the ground.

"Uh…what have you done to me?" she groaned, and Cassandra laughed.

"You stupid girl, you should know; I just magnified your body weight by ten times; you are completely helpless!"

The blonde landed back on the ground and pointed her wand at the earth.  The ground rumbled below her, and a large chunk of rock appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, bookworm, but this was just too easy!" and she flung the boulder towards Hermione.

She struggled to move her wand, but her limbs felt like lead weights.  No, the only way to escape was to cast a charm without her wand.  Concentrating her thoughts, she focused her mind.

"Dispel Terminus!"

Her body returned to normal, and she just missed the boulder as she rolled to the side.  She slowly got up and wiped a small trail of blood off her lip.

"It won't be that easy, Cassandra," she spat.

"Hmmph, perhaps you do have some talent after all."

Hermione just glared at her.

Nearby, Harry and Lucius' duel was well underway.  The two traded blow for blow and charm for charm.  It looked like their previous duel from last year, but Lucius' expression was much more serious.

"Take this!" and the ground exploded below Harry.

The young wizard was thrown back, but righted himself in midair, and countered with the exact same spell.  Lucius rose into the air as well, and their duel was suddenly airborne.  Their spells collided one after the other, but they always cancelled each other out.

Harry fired a miniature cyclone at his opponent, but Lucius dispersed it off into thin air.

"Looks like we're about even," Harry chuckled.

"Hmmph, indeed, but why don't we dispense with the child's play and get down to business," Lucius snickered.

"I couldn't agree more!"

They cast their spells, and the sky lit up as their duel continued.

Ron and Draco stared each other down as they circled one another.

"Don't worry, Weasley, I won't hurt you too much.  So why don't we cut to the chase; you don't stand a chance!"

"Yak…yak…yak…do something else for once, will ya?"

"How about this?  Terranos Enwraptor."

Underneath Ron's feet, huge vines burst out of the ground and wrapped around his body.  Ron fought to break free, but his physical strength just wasn't enough.

"Struggle all you want, Weasley, but you won't escape those vines; now, it's time to finish you off."

Lavender saw what happened to Ron, and her heart clenched in terror.  She watched as Draco raised his wand and aimed for her beloved.

"Ron!" she gasped and ran towards him.

Malfoy heard her scream and turned his head.  He smiled evilly and aimed his spell for Lavender instead of Ron.

"Leave her alone!" the redhead shouted as he saw Malfoy's plan.

"Lavender, look out!" but it was too late.

"Crucio!"

Lavender dropped to the ground writhing in pain.  It felt like razors were cutting her apart from the inside out, and she screamed in agony.

"Malfoy!" Ron growled and tugged violently at his restraints.  He managed to free his right arm and aimed his wand at Draco.

"She had that coming I'm afraid; women shouldn't butt in where they're not wanted."

"You bastard, I'm going to make you pay!"

"What can you do in your current state, Weasley?  As I said, you're truly pathetic; all you've been is Potter's lackey.  I'm going to put you out of your misery."

Malfoy raised his wand, and bolts of lightning spark at the end of it.

Ron gulped loudly; he needed a plan… now!  Then an idea came to him; he'd seen Harry pull it off so why couldn't he?  It wasn't that hard, and it would take Draco completely off guard.

"Do your worst, you son of a bitch!"

"Ramusorte!"

The lightning flashed out of Malfoy's wand, and it headed straight for Ron.  The redhead had a single second to act.

"Mirago!" he chanted softly and touched one of the vines.  Since the attack would hit the vines just before him, he concentrated his spell there.

"Goodbye, Weasley!" Malfoy laughed.

The lightning struck, but it made an unexpected u-turn and reflected back towards Draco.  The blonde, young man screamed as he was hit with his own attack, and it sent several thousand volts of electricity through his body.

Ron smiled at his handiwork; his reflection spell had worked.  While Malfoy was clearly out of it, he quickly followed up.

"Stupefy!"

Draco hit ground twitching from the electric shock, and Ron cast a full binding spell to put him out of commission.

Since Malfoy was rendered unconscious, the vines surrounding Ron fell off and dropped to the ground.  He breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to check on Lavender.

"Lavender!" he pleaded as he reached her battered from.  Cradling her body in his arms, he pressed her against his chest.

"Please…please wake up…I need you," he said with tears in his eyes.

Slowly, her eyes opened, and she saw his kind face.

"Hey loverboy, did I miss anything?" she choked out.  Ron immediately kissed her and clutched her body closer.

Lavender moaned in slight pain, but she heartily returned his kiss.  Ron leaned back and stared in her beautiful, blue eyes.

"I thought I'd almost lost you.  Oh gosh…Lavender…I love you."

The words poured out from his heart, and her smile widened.

"I know, Ron, I love you too."

He kissed her once again and didn't let go for a long time.

Harry and Lucius had really picked up the pace and were throwing high-powered spells one after the other.  Harry dodged an incoming meteor shower that Lucius flung at him, but he knew that he just couldn't play defense all day.  He could end this quickly if he used the phoenix inside him, but he needed to save that just in case.  He had to admit that Lucius had improved since last year; he was being completely serious in this fight.  However, Harry had more tricks than the phoenix, and the one he was thinking of would do quite nicely.  In fact, he was going to enjoy it.

Lucius returned to the ground as Harry dodged the last falling stone and growled in frustration.  Dammit, why couldn't he defeat this annoying brat?  Very well, if he had to use his most powerful spell, then so be it.

Raising his wand, Lucius chanted the words silently, and wind swirled around the tip of his wand.  In his left hand, a fireball appeared, and he lowered both his arms in front of his chest.  Bringing his hand and wand together, the wind and fire merged into a glowing orb.  From the sky above, lightning came down and joined the other elements within the sphere.  At his feet, earth rose up and merged into the glowing ball.

Harry watched with utter fascination as Lucius prepared his attack.  He could tell the older man wasn't messing around because he was gritting his teeth from the strain.  Yes, this would be the perfect time to try his idea; Lucius wouldn't be able to react after he cast that spell.

"Now, Potter, taste my most powerful spell…Elementante Aradicto!"

A large, multi-colored beam exploded outward from Lucius Malfoy and aimed directly for Harry Potter.

'That's it…just a little closer…a little closer…'

Harry pretended to erect a barrier to protect himself, and Malfoy just laughed.

"No barrier can save you this time, boy!"

Harry cast one anyway, and the massive spell slammed into it.  It gave him the split second he needed; Harry disapparated just as the spell exploded.

"Ha…ha…ha…at last…the great Harry Potter is dead!"

Lucius was breathing heavy from using that spell, but he'd finally put an end to that annoying young man.

All of a sudden, Harry appeared directly in front of him, and his eyes widened his utter horror.  Harry wasn't going to use magic.  Instead, he was going to do something he'd wanted to do for six years.

With everything he had, Harry slammed his fist into Malfoy's stomach, and the dark wizard gasped as he coughed raggedly.  Harry followed up with a vicious, right cross that knocked Lucius flat on his ass.

"Expelliarmus!" and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand.

"Petrificas Totales," and his body dropped to the ground motionless.

Harry smiled slightly.  He had to admit; that had felt damn good!  However, he had to go check on his friends…and more importantly, Hermione!

Ron scooped Lavender up into his arms just as he saw Harry running towards him.

"Ron, you two all right?"

"Yeah, Harry, we're okay.  Weak, but fine."

"What about Dumbledore…and Sirius?"

"Not to worry, Harry," Sirius stated as he, Dumbledore, and Remus approached them.

"Those Death Eaters were barely a challenge."

"Indeed, it was quite simple," Dumbledore added.

"We left them petrified up against a tree; that'll hold them for a while," Remus finished.

"I'm glad that all of you are okay," Harry said in relief.

"Don't worry about us, pal, go check on Hermione; she needs you!" Ron ordered.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Hermione was at her limit.  Her body was tired, and her limbs were heavy.  She'd gotten careless, and she'd taken a flying rock directly in the left ribs.  When Lucius had screamed that he'd killed Harry, she immediately looked over to check if it was true.  As a result, she probably had several cracked if not broken ribs right now.  She staggered back as Cassandra stalked towards her.

"I've got to hand it to you, Mudblood, you've lasted a lot longer that I thought you would, considering I've been using the Orb of Slytherin the entire duel," she laughed.

"You cheating bitch, you would've lost without that thing," Hermione spat.

"You may be right, but I don't care how I win so long as I do."

"I won't lose to you."

"You have no choice…Expelliarmus!"

Hermione was thrown onto her back, and she cried out in pain as her bruised ribs hit the ground first.  She struggled to get up, but her body was bruised and beaten.  She could barely move her fingers much less her arms.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called.  She saw Harry racing towards her, and her heart swelled with hope.

"Ah, he's coming to save you, but he'll be too late," Cassandra seethed.  She pointed her wand directly at Hermione and smiled evilly.

"Join your parents, Mudblood…Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione couldn't even scream as she heard those deadly words, and she futilely raised her hands out front to protect her.  The billow of green smoke hit, but it stopped in its tracks.

"What is this?" Cassandra demanded, "Why aren't you dying?"

Hermione couldn't believe she was alive, but then, she saw her hands glowing.  More specifically, the rings on her left and right hand were glowing; the same two rings that Harry had given her.  The two stones were practically resonating with one another.  A wave of magical energy pulsed out from the two gems and threw Cassandra back onto the ground.

"What have you done, Mudblood?"

Hermione honestly didn't know.

The energy did not dissipate but instead hovered in front of Hermione, and suddenly, letters were spelled out in midair.  Their message was a single phrase:

'None shall harm you while love is around.'

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears as she realized that Harry had protected her; actually, his love had protected her.

Harry felt his heart shatter when he saw the spell that Cassandra cast on Hermione, but it reformed itself when he saw her protected by the two rings he'd given her.  He'd had half that phrase engraved on the inside of each ring, and he'd poured all of his love into those two, simple bands.  They had protected his love.

"Hermione!" he gasped as he finally reached her.  She hugged him desperately as the glowing letters faded off into nothingness.

"How…how could this happen?" Cassandra hissed as she staggered to her feet.

"How did that nosy, little bookworm survive the deadliest curse of all?"

Harry pressed Hermione against his chest and stroked her hair.

"You just don't understand, do you, Cassandra?  Our love protected Hermione; our love wouldn't allow you to kill her!  The same reason why Voldemort couldn't kill me; my mother's love protected me!"

"That's absurd; nothing can defeat the power that I hold."

She raised the orb, and magic began to spill out of the sphere.  It surrounded Cassandra, and she began laughing.

"I will destroy the both of you at once; you will both die by my hand – just as her parents did!"

Harry smirked and lifted Hermione into his arms.

"I've got news for you, Cassandra, Hermione's parents are very much alive.  That house you saw destroyed was nothing but an illusion created by me."

"You lying, bastard, I watched that house turn into an inferno; they were burned alive!"

"What you saw was exactly what I wanted you to see," Harry replied.  His smile grew, and he clutched Hermione to his chest.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" She nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"I'm fine, Harry, just finish her!"

"Cassandra…allow me to introduce you to what you saw that day…"

"And what is that?" she asked with an arrogant drawl.

"It was the very last thing Voldemort saw before he died."

Harry closed his eyes and unleashed his true power.

The confident smile that adorned Cassandra's face disappeared in an instant as she saw a giant firebird surround and engulf Harry and Hermione.

"What in the hell is that?"

"PHOENIX RISE!" Harry shouted, and the mighty bird let out a shriek as its master summoned it.

"Cassandra…" Harry growled with fire blazing in his eyes.

"…This ends here!"

Author's Notes:  All right, the battle chapter is finally up.  Man, this took a long time to write.  I'm glad the way it turn out though.  I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but I needed to break it off here.  I hope you guys liked the multiple duels this time; I'd never done that before.  Also, I haven't had too much response from my request last time.  Again, I'm looking for people to do fanart for me for this trilogy.  If you would like to draw something for me, please let me know.


	21. Wildfire

"What…what in heavens name is that thing?" Cassandra gasped in horror.

"Something that you will never understand," Harry replied cryptically.

Despite her fear, the blonde would not be defeated so easily.

"I don't care what it is; I won't be defeated by the likes of you.  No one is stronger than the power of Slytherin."

Harry set Hermione back down on her feet and readied himself for Cassandra's attack.

Ron and the others watched anxiously as the final confrontation began to unfold.

"I can't believe that Hermione wasn't killed!" Ron gasped.

"As Harry said, his love wouldn't allow her to die," Lavender said with a slight smile.

"Those two are truly exceptional," Dumbledore said with a proud smile.

"What is Cassandra going to do now though?  She has nothing left to fight with," Sirius stated.

"I wouldn't count her out yet, my friend," Remus added.

"Indeed, that orb contains magic even I have never seen," Dumbledore said with an anxious look on his face.

"Don't think that this battle is over, Harry, because I'm more than capable of putting out that oversized fire of yours," Cassandra said with a snicker.

"Do your worst!" he growled back at her.

Harry pulled Hermione close to him.

"Herm, stay close to me, and you'll be safe.  I promise, we'll be fine."

She did as he told her and pressed herself back against his chest.  His arms extended out in front of her, and the phoenix shrieked as it prepared for battle.

Cassandra raised took the orb out of her robes and pointed directly at the couple.  The sphere glowed intensely, and she smiled evilly.

"Kelvinore Enwraptor!"

Harry readied himself for whatever Cassandra was about to throw at him.  All of a sudden, the ground beneath his feet and around him for about a twenty-foot radius began to freeze.  Huge slabs of ice exploded out of the ground and literally encased Harry and Hermione.  The ice continued to expand until it swallowed up the entire phoenix; the mighty bird screeched as it became buried in its frigid tomb.

"No, Harry and Hermione are trapped in there!" Ron gasped.  He was about to run to them, but Sirius grabbed his robes.

"Don't Ron, you can't help them now."

They could actually see the indentation of where their bodies were within the ice formation.  Sirius, Ron, and the others looked on worriedly; they truly didn't know if either Harry or Hermione were still alive or not.

"How pathetic!  I knew that even the great Harry Potter didn't stand a chance against the power of Slytherin," Cassandra laughed.

"He could have had anything he wanted from me, but instead, he and his little bitch are going to remain trapped in there forever!"

Cassandra looked over at Harry's friends and smiled cruelly.

"Don't try anything stupid.  That ice could contain a live volcano; you have no chance of rescuing them."

What Cassandra failed to notice was that the place where Harry and Hermione were trapped was beginning to glow.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Cassandra looked around for the cause of it.  That was when everyone saw it.  From within the glacier, an intense red glow was emanating.  It became brighter and brighter, making the ice shimmer.

"It's Harry!" Lavender shouted.

"That's impossible!" Cassandra countered, "No one can escape that frozen prison."

"You don't know, Harry," Ron chided.

The ice began to crack, and pieces snapped off one after the other.  Cassandra drew back in horror at what she was seeing; this couldn't be happening!

From within the slab of ice, Harry clenched his fists, and his blood began to boil.  He'd had enough of Cassandra Cross; he was done playing nice.

Ron and others watched in utter amazement as the seemingly impenetrable wall of ice shattered into a thousand pieces.  It exploded outwards, and the shards evaporated in less than five seconds.  The phoenix erupted from its captivity, and it unfurled its wings once more.  Cassandra's eyes were wide with fear as she stepped back from the mighty beast.

"How…what…he can't…" She couldn't do anything but stutter.

"CASSANDRA!"

Harry's voice roared across the field, and the tone of it made everyone cringe.  Even Hermione who was pressed up against him looked up at him in shock at his angry voice.  She saw his eyes and knew that he'd been pushed too far.  It was just like when he'd face Voldemort.  There would be no more mercy from him this day, and to be honest, she wasn't in the mood to be forgiving either.

"Hermione…" he whispered.  His tone was its usual gentle hue, but his eyes were unchanged.

"Let's finish this, Harry," she confirmed for him.  He raised his arms out in front of her and pressed his face against her hair.

"Together, Herm, let's end this."

Hermione raised her hands and pressed her palms up against the back of Harry's hands.  Their fingers entwined, and he whispered a single word in her ear.  It took a split for her to realize what it was.

"You will not defeat me, Harry; I won't be beaten like my grandfather," Cassandra growled even though she slowly backed off.

Harry said nothing and neither did Hermione.  Their hands clenched together, and the phoenix shot up into the sky.  The firebird began to change shape and instead formed into a large stream of white light.  Once it reached the clouds, it diverted outward across the sky into several rays of bright light.

"WILDFIRE!!!"

The couple's voices spoke as one, and the rays of light streaked down from the heavens.  It looked like it was raining sunshine as the beams became pillars of white-hot fire, and they aimed straight for Cassandra Cross.

The young woman screamed in terror and held the Orb of Slytherin out in front of her, trying to defy the divine judgment that had been released on her.

The attack hit the sphere and pierced through it within half a second.  They hit Cassandra head on, and she practically wailed as the cosmic firestorm continued to rain down on her.  The flames consumed the magic within the orb as well, and the evil that resided within it was destroyed for all time.

"Sweet Merlin, what in bloody hell is that?" Ron gawked.  No one else could respond; they were all dumbstruck by the massive attack.

"Harry…he and Hermione…such power…I never thought…" Dumbledore had never stuttered before, but even he was speechless at the display of the two, young wizards.

The rain of fire lasted several minutes until finally it ended.  The streams of fire did not dissipate but instead reformed back into the shape of the phoenix.  It flapped its wings and then returned to Harry and Hermione.  Nothing was left of Cassandra Cross except a charred crater. 

The firebird returned inside Harry's body, and the pair lowered their hands as the battle ended.  Hermione turned her head to see Harry already gazing down at her, and she smiled up at him.

"You did it, Harry."

"We did it, my angel."

Their lips came together, and their arms wrapped around each other.  Harry clutched her against his body, and Hermione melted into his arms.

"It's over…once and for all."

"Yes, Harry, it's finished."

He saw her worn out body and knew that she needed attention.  Cradling her in his arms, Harry walked back towards Hogwarts.  Hermione was asleep within seconds of him picking her up.

"Harry…Hermione!" Ron called to his best friends.  Lavender was lying in his arms, and she waved to the approaching couple.

"Hey Ron, I see you aren't any the worse for wear; I'd hate to see what Malfoy looks like," Harry chided.

"Is she okay?" his friend asked and pointed at Hermione.

"She will be with Madam Pomfrey's help."

"Yeah, Lavender needs some patching up too; let's get them to the infirmary."

The two, young men grinned at each other and carried their ladies back inside the main gates.

Hermione woke up out of a very relaxing sleep, and she was greeted with seeing Harry's head lying on the side of the bed she was in.  He was sitting next to her, but he was hunched over, probably rather painfully, in a chair by her bed.  She smiled slightly and brushed her fingers through his hair.  Harry's face snapped up, and he gave her a tired smile.

"Hey…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey yourself."

"You look tired, love," Hermione said while stroking his cheek.

"Sorry I fell asleep," he apologized.

"Don't be, we've been through a hard fight; it's time to rest, Harry."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine.  Whatever healing spell Madam Pomfrey used is working wonders on my sore ribs so grab a bed and go to sleep."

"I can't stay with you?" he said with a sly grin on his worn out face.  She actually giggled a little.

"You know I love sleeping next to you, honey, but to be honest, it wouldn't do my broken ribs much good.  They still have to set correctly; I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I wasn't serious, but I have an alternative."

Harry grabbed the vacant bed next to Hermione's and shoved it up against hers.  She smiled at his idea and shook her head at what Madam Pomfrey would say when she saw what he'd done to her infirmary.  He crawled into the bed, and his eyes drooped closed before his head hit the pillow.  Harry's hand sought out hers, and Hermione entwined their fingers together.  A small smile formed on his lips, and she squeezed his hand.

"Love you, Hermione…" he whispered as his voice trailed off.

"Love you too, Harry…" she answered as her eyes closed as well.

Author's Notes:  And so ends the battle.  I hoped everybody liked the way things turned out.  This story isn't finished yet so stay tuned for the last few chapters.


	22. Just Desserts

The day after the battle, Hogwarts looked much more like a holding center than a school. Several classrooms were being used as interrogation centers for the captured Death Eaters.

Outside the Great Hall, all the reporters were waiting anxiously. Inside, Lucius and Draco Malfoy were seated in front of the entire Ministry of Magic as well as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry. When he'd been told that the Malfoys' hearing was to be this morning, he left Hermione in Ron's care and immediately went to see to it that they both got the punishment they deserved.

Fudge stood up from the center of the table and stared Lucius in the face.

"Lucius, you have been found guilty of conspiring with Death Eaters, being in possession of illegal magical artifacts, and conspiracy to commit murder. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Malfoy actually smirked at him.

"You old fools can send me anywhere you want, but I promise you that I'll get out, and when I do, each of you will learn what it means to cross my family."

Several members of the ministry visibly tensed at that statement as they knew how influential the Malfoy family was. Draco sat next to his father grinning from ear to ear; nobody got the best of his father!

"In your case, Lucius, we have agreed to allow a single individual to decide your punishment; it is a right that he has earned," Fudge stated.

"And which of you is stupid enough to take sole responsibility for this?"

The Minister of Magic smiled slightly and waved his hand for someone to come forward.

"We will not decide your fate, Lucius…he will…" and he pointed behind the dark wizard.

Turning his head, Malfoy's eyes widened to see Harry Potter strolling past him. He stood in front of the long table where the ministry members were seated, and he nodded his head in respect.

"Thank you, Minister Fudge, I have indeed decided upon a suitable punishment."

Harry turned to see both Lucius and Draco seething with anger, and he grinned widely.

"Go ahead, Potter, send us to Azkaban, but I promise you that I'll kill you the moment I get out."

"I know you would, Malfoy. Even if you were given a life sentence, you would still find a way to get out. No, I have something very different planned for both of you."

Harry had told no one of his idea for their sentencing. When Minister Fudge had offered him the opportunity prior to the hearing, he had immediately thought of this. It would drive both Malfoys far more crazy than being sent to Azkaban.

"So tell me, Potter, just what did you come up with? Or did you need your little, Mudblood slut to think of something for you?" Draco growled. Harry wanted to deck him for that comment, but the grin remained on his face.

"You two won't be sent to Azkaban…" he began, making everyone in the room gasp.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Fudge said in utter shock.

"…what is going to happen is this…"

Harry raised his hands and muttered a chant under his breath. He reached into his robes and drew out two, tiny vials. They held a dark burgundy liquid, and he clutched them tightly. Harry then threw them both at the Malfoys, and they spilled onto their robes and hands.

"How dare you, Potter? This is an outrage!" Lucius growled.

"What I've just done to you is the main part of your punishment."

Every member of ministry looked at Harry as if he were crazy, but Dumbledore began to see where he was going with this.

"I think you've finally cracked, Potter; that was pathetic," Draco laughed, but Harry's grin only widened.

"You may think so, Draco, but don't trust your eyes. What you two were just doused with was called a Power Stripping potion…"

Lucius' eyes widened in shock at the young man's words.

"…In addition, I also cast a spell, myself, that completely seals and negates any magic that either of you possessed. You won't be able to use a wand; you're won't be able to use magic of any kind!"

The two Malfoys gasped in horror at what Harry had just done, and Ministry of Magic was just as astounded.

"Harry, why have you done this?" Fudge asked in awe.

"The one thing that the Malfoys hate most is muggles and muggle-born wizards. What better punishment than if they were forced to live as muggles for the rest of their lives? Also, the second part is as equally important. The Malfoys' name is to be stripped from every wizarding text and archive known to man; there will be no record of their family or heritage. In short, they will be wiped from wizarding history; no one will remember their names."

Harry's eyes drilled the words in Lucius and Draco's face, and a look of utter terror came over both of their complexions.

"This can't be; you can't do this to me!" Lucius shouted and jumped to his feet. He raised his hand and aimed for Harry.

"Ramusorte!" The words were spoken, but no spell was cast.

Lucius stared at his hand in shock. He said the spell over and over again, but nothing ever happened. Harry actually chuckled.

"As I said, Lucius, you have no powers anymore; you are now a muggle. And just in case you two think about finding some other way to kill me, even if I die that curse won't be lifted from the two of you. You will live your lives as the one thing that you abhor!"

The Ministry of Magic was astounded at the punishment that Harry had come up with. They'd never have believed that he could've made such a choice. He hadn't just sentenced Lucius; he'd destroyed his entire reputation and his family's.

"That is all I have to say, Minister Fudge," Harry finished and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very well. The punishment has been chosen and carried out. Lucius and Draco Malfoy, you will be taken from here and never again be allowed in any wizarding establishment or anything connected to our world. Take them away!"

Draco was screaming as he was pulled out of his chair, but his father was stunned speechless. It couldn't be; he was muggle! The shame was too much to bare!

"I can't be a muggle!" he shouted.

"I'm afraid you are," Harry answered, "now, get him out of my sight!"

Once the Malfoys were escorted out of the Great Hall with flash bulbs going off everywhere, Harry once again faced the Ministry of Magic.

"This council accepts your decision, Mr. Potter, however unexpected it may have been. The second matter at hand pertains to the recent discovery of Cassandra Cross being Tom Riddle's granddaughter. We have determined that she was the last remaining relative of his family. I would like to thank you for your help in finally closing the book on that family's story."

"Thank you, minister, but it is Hermione you should be thanking. She was the one who fought Cassandra; I just helped a little bit."

"Indeed, Miss Granger handled herself quite well. As a reward, both you and Miss Granger will be given the Order of Merlin – First Class. In addition, your friend, Mr. Weasley and Miss Lavender Brown will receive awards of appreciation for aiding the ministry in capturing the last of the Death Eaters. I take that this meets with your approval, Harry."

"Yes sir, thank you very much," he said with a smile. This time, he would accept the award along with his friends.

"It is us who should be thank you, Harry. You have done quite well for yourself, despite your disregard for certain rules. I look forward to seeing what you become in the future – perhaps even becoming one of our Auror trainers."

"I'm still finalizing what I will do, but I thank you for the offer, Minister Fudge. And now, if I may take my leave, my fiancé is still in infirmary, and I wish to see her."

Harry nodded his head to each of the council members and then walked out of the Great Hall. Fudge looked at Dumbledore, and the headmaster was trying hard not to grin.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me," Fudge said and rolled his eyes.

"That's why he's Harry Potter," Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry didn't know whether he walked or floated to the hospital wing, but the smile would not leave his face. As he entered the infirmary, he saw Hermione sitting up in her bed. A large book was open in her lap, and she was reading intently.

"Harry, there you are," Ron stated from his seat next to Lavender. His girlfriend gave Harry a bright smile and squeezed the redhead's hand.

Hermione looked up from her reading, and her eyes glowed at seeing her fiancé. She would never get tired of seeing him. His profile alone could make her insides turn to butter, and his eyes would melt her in a matter of seconds.

"Hey love, where have you been? I was getting a little bored here all by my lonesome self," she pouted playfully.

"Right…that's why you were rereading 'Hogwarts A History' for the thousandth time."

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"I went to see the Malfoy's trial hearing."

His friends visibly gasped.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione asked with a worried expression. He clutched her hand tightly.

"I wanted to make sure that they got the punishment they deserved. As fate would have it, Minister Fudge and the rest of the council awarded me the right to pass sentence on both Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

"Bloody hell, Harry, so what'd you do? Did you send to Azkaban for the rest of their lives? Did you ask that they be eaten alive by flesh-eating slugs?" Ron was nearly drooling in anticipation.

"No Ron, I don't have that kind of imagination."

"No one does," Lavender cut in, and she pecked her boyfriend on the lips.

"I gave the Malfoys their own, personal hell to live in."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, now seriously curious.

"Well…I took a page out of your book, sweetheart. I dowsed them both with a very special potion."

"A potion…Harry, that's so lame," Ron groaned.

"Wait a minute, Ron, just what kind of potion was it, Harry?"

"It was a power-stripping potion. It stripped both of them of any magical powers they had. I also cast a seal on both of them so that there is no way that they can ever use magic again. They're going to live as muggles for the rest of their lives!" he said proudly.

Just like the ministry, his friends were shocked speechless.

"Harry…that was bloody brilliant!" Lavender said happily.

"No way! You mean, Draco and his dad are really muggles! That's fantastic!" Ron laughed.

Hermione was smiling brightly at her beloved.

"I can't believe you came up with something like that, Harry. How did you do that?"

"Well Herm, I remember all the bullshit Malfoy put you and the other muggleborns through for the last seven years. His family hated you with a vengeance, so there was no worse punishment than if they were both forced to live as a muggle. In addition, their family name is to be erased from every wizarding archive and book. The Malfoys will never have existed in wizarding history."

"My gosh, Harry, you steamrolled right over them," Lavender said while shaking her head.

"Yeah, you bypassed everything and went to a good, old-fashioned ass-kicking!" Ron said with a cheeky grin.

Harry grinned as well then turned to face Hermione again.

"Also Herm, there's something else. The Ministry awarded you the Order of Merlin – First Class for your skill and courage when you fought Cassandra."

His fiancé's mouth dropped open, and Ron nearly fell out of his chair.

"I don't believe it! I've never heard of a muggleborn receiving such a high award before!"

"Harry…I don't what to say; I don't deserve it. You helped me so much."

He gathered his Hermione into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"All I did was show you what you could do, Hermione; you had to execute and follow through with it. In addition, Ron…you and Lavender are also getting an award. Fudge gave you each a special recognition for helping to capture the last of the Death Eaters."

"Well…all in a day's work," Ron sighed and puffed out his chest.

"Oh, you're just a bundle of humility," Lavender jibed.

Harry smiled at his friends and pulled Hermione closer to him. He rocked her in his arms, and she burrowed into his chest.

"Harry…" she cooed softly.

"What is it, beautiful?" he whispered soothingly.

"We have to study for the NEWTs." Harry should've known she would say that.

"Hermione, talk about breaking the mood," Ron groaned.

"Hey, just because we're all heroes doesn't mean we can slack off," she reprimanded.

"You heard her, Ron, always do what Hermione orders," he chuckled.

"Very funny, Harry," and he received a playful nudge in the ribs.

"Herm?" he asked and tilted her chin up.

"What?"

He looked down into her eyes and cupped her cheek.

"I need something to last me till dinner," and he crushed his mouth against hers.

Hermione went limp as Harry stole the breath from her lungs and the will from her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his tongue masterfully toured the inside of her mouth.

"That wasn't fair," Hermione groaned when he let her up for air.

"What wasn't?" Harry said innocently.

"Now, I won't be able to study without wanting you all day."

Ron and Lavender gawked at her blatant admission, but Harry just grinned.

"Don't worry, love, as you say, we study first…and play later," he whispered in her ear.

Her body thrummed in anticipation. Oh boy, she wanted him right now! That was it; it would be no-holds-barred tonight! Her ribs were doing much better, and she had just about all of her strength back. It was time for her and Harry to do some serious making up.

Harry walked into the library and covered his mouth as he yawned loudly. A soft giggle escaped Hermione as she stood next to him. Hmm, they had definitely done some making up last night; she'd barely let the poor, young man sleep!

"Tired, honey?" she asked with a wide grin. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her into his arms.

"Well…considering you only gave me an hour of sleep last night, I should be. However, anytime you want to resume our 'activities', please let me know," he replied with his own crooked grin.

"Sounds interesting, maybe after lunch," Hermione cooed and licked her lips.

Harry couldn't help the groan that left his mouth. Dammit, he couldn't stand it when she did that – especially since he knew what she could do with those lips.

"I swear, I'm the luckiest wizard in the world," and guided her to a back corner of the library.

"Why's that?" she inquired and set her things down on the table.

Harry leaned over her shoulder and growled softly in her ear.

"Cause I have the most amazing woman in my life."

They both sat down, and Hermione stared at him intently.

"Please elaborate," she said with an arrogant smile. Harry slid closer, and his arms slinked around her.

"Well…she's a bit of a bookworm, but I like that about her. She's smart and beautiful, and she has the most wonderful heart."

Harry's hands slid inside her robes and cupped her breasts, making Hermione gasped in shock; she couldn't believe he was doing this here!

"Harry…"

"Plus, she's got this hot, little body that drives me crazy. She's so good…the way her breasts tremble under my hands…" and squeezed the soft mounds. One of his hands glided down to her legs.

"…and she's got these sexy legs that feel wonderful when they're wrapped around me while I'm inside her. And she's got these amazing lips that are as soft as a rose. She's my angel, and her name is Hermione Potter."

Her face was beet red, and her body was buzzing with need. Damn him, his voice was too sexy for his own good; he knew she couldn't handle him talking in her ear like this.

"Harry…this…isn't fair…"

"What's wrong? Am I bothering you?" he snickered.

Hermione tried to glare at him, but his grin was too stupid looking. Her eyes flashed around to see if anyone was around. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, even after last night, but she needed him badly.

"When are Ron and Lavender meeting us?" she croaked out.

"About twenty minutes, why?"

Harry suddenly found himself hauled to his feet, and Hermione dragged him further back into the library. She pulled into one of the long aisles of books and almost slammed him into the shelves.

"Hermione…what…" he couldn't speak as her tongue jammed down his throat.

"Harry…shut up…need you…"

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Harry was shocked. He'd never seen such a lust-crazed Hermione before, and to be frank, he liked it. He pressed her up against the opposite shelf and ground his hips against her.

"Hermione…you sure about this? If you're nervous…"

In a flash, she grabbed her wand and tapped them both on the head.

"There. Now, no one can see or hear us," she said smugly.

The two lovers panted heavily as their bodies slowly came back to normal. Harry withdrew from her hot cavern and slid her panties back into place. Hermione turned around with a wide smile on her face and tucked him back into his pants.

"Hmm, thank you, love, that was just what I needed," she giggled, and Harry almost fell over.

"You're such a naughty girl, Hermione."

"And you love me for it."

"Do I ever!" and he kissed her softly.

The two readjusted their clothing, and Hermione tapped their heads with her wand again.

"Ron and Lavender should be there by now; let's go" and he took her hand.

"Hey Harry, did you mind…that we did this?" Hermione asked nervously. She couldn't believe how blatant she'd been – and in the library! Harry smirked and shook his head.

"Not at all, sweetheart, I like it when you're bad," he chuckled.

Hermione's jaw dropped, and he dragged her back towards their table.

Author's Notes: Well, we're almost there. Maybe one or two more chapters at the most. I'm not sure yet whether I'm going to do an epilogue for this trilogy, but I don't see why I couldn't. Thanks!


	23. Return Home

Ron and Lavender kept staring at them all night. Both Harry and Hermione had the same stupid grin on their face, and every time they looked at each other, they started laughing.

Somehow, they actually managed to get their studying done. Ron was helping Lavender finish up with her Divination work, while Hermione was showing Harry some test-taking tips for Potions. By the time they finished, it was just about dinnertime; they'd actually studied right through lunch and all afternoon.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe we've been in here all day; I'm absolutely famished!" Ron stated and rubbed his growling stomach.

"What do you say, Herm, should we call it a night?" Harry asked and covered a yawn with his hand.

"Sure, I'm hungry too."

The four friends cleaned up their scattered books and parchment before heading towards the Great Hall.

The final weeks at Hogwarts saw all of the sixth and seventh years scattered throughout the library cramming for the NEWTs. Thanks to Hermione's insistence that they begin studying early, even Ron found that he had time to go over everything he needed. It was a mad dash to the finish as the fateful day finally arrived; one final test for the students.

Harry scratched his head as he stared at the test in front of him. He was taking his final NEWT in Advanced Arithmacy, and he wished that Hermione were in here with him. Just being around her made him feel smarter. Unfortunately, she had her flying NEWT right now, and he only hoped that she didn't get nervous. He wouldn't see her for several hours because she still had two left after her current test.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and cleared his head. He was on the final few questions, and he took a deep breath. His mind refocused, and he wrote down the answers.

Stepping out of the classroom, Harry let out a very long breath. He couldn't believe it; he was actually finished at Hogwarts! In a way, he felt very sad, but he also felt anxious about what the future would bring.

"Harry, did you just finish?" Sirius asked as he approached his godson.

"Yeah. By Merlin, am I glad that's over. I'm gonna owe Hermione a month of foot massages after all the help she gave me." Sirius chuckled at the young wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Harry. There is something that requires your attention; it is of most importance."

Harry immediately dropped his tired act, and his battle instincts kicked in.

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Did more Death Eaters show up somewhere?"

Sirius just grinned widely.

"Why don't you come find out?"

The column of stairs brought Harry and Sirius up into Dumbledore's office, and the headmaster was there waiting for them.

"Ah Harry, I see that you've finished the last of your NEWTs; I'm sure you did quite well. Sirius has told you that there is something important that requires your attention."

"What has happened, sir? Has there been another Death Eater attack?"

Dumbledore smiled broadly at the young man. He saw the young man's shoulders tensed, ready for whatever the problem was.

"Not at all, Harry, I just have something that belongs to you. It was left in my keeping by your parents."

"My parents," he gasped sharply.

"Indeed…ah…here it is," and Dumbledore pulled a large, leather satchel out of his desk.

After receiving it, Harry immediately opened the flap on one side and found several documents inside. His eyes skimmed the headlines, and he immediately stopped when he saw the word 'DEED' written at the top of one of the pages.

"Professor, what is this?"

Sirius chuckled slightly at his godson's peculiar look.

"It's the deed to your parents' house, Harry."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it is the house that you were born in…" Sirius gulped slightly and tugged on his collar.

"…It's also the place where your parents…were killed…"

"Sirius is correct, Harry. Your parents left the house, as well as the land it resides on, to you in their will. You weren't allowed to receive it until you were eighteen, but I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted to keep it…for obvious reasons. If you don't want to go back there, I understand. It can be sold easily enough, and you can choose someplace else to-"

"I want to go there!" Harry interrupted.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Sirius asked with a nervous expression on his face. His godson sent him a determined glare.

"Yes. I won't let Voldemort claim the rest of life; I won't waste my time dwelling on what happened in the past. Regardless of what happened to my parents, that is my home, and I want to see it."

After a nod from Dumbledore, Harry disapparated right out of his office.

"Do you think it was wise to allow him to go back there?" Sirius asked wearily.

"It was his decision to make."

Harry arrived at a scenic two-story home several miles outside of London. Looking around, it looked much like a country estate, but it was close enough to the city where it wasn't completely rural. He took a deep breath and gazed up at his home.

The house itself appeared rather large, but it could never be considered a mansion. It was surrounded by several garden patches in the front as well as tall, maple trees on the sides and in the rear. He looked at the surrounding area and gasped at the beautiful scenery. He'd not even noticed, but his house was up on a mid-size hill so that you could see for miles in just about every direction. It wasn't a steep drop-off – just enough to be able to look down on the small town nearby.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" came a voice behind him.

In a flash, Harry rolled to the side and sprung to his feet; his wand raised and aimed at his opponent. He saw an old man standing in front of him. His hair was white as well as his beard, but his eyes and posture showed no signs of age.

"I might ask you the same question, sir. Who might you be?"

"I am Julian Parker; I am the groundskeeper here. What business do you have here? I told everyone already; I won't allow the Potter's estate to be sold – no matter how much you offer!"

Harry actually grinned at the old man and lowered his wand.

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Parker; I'm Harry Potter."

"Hmm…you look about the right age, but I'm gonna need some proof. Many an annoying kid been trying to loot the Potter's home over the years. Says they want a piece of the place where Voldemort was defeated."

Harry liked the old man already. He wasn't afraid to say Voldemort's name, and he seemed loyal to his mother and father.

"Very well, if you insist…"

Harry lifted his hair off his forehead and showed older man the scar on his brow. Julian's eyes widened in shock, but the tension did leave his face.

"Blimey, it is you, Harry. I've haven't seen you since you was a wee lad; you're looking good, my boy."

"Thank you. I appreciate you looking after the place; it looks immaculate!"

"Hmmph, of course, do people really think I'd abandon James and Lily just because they died? I knew that you'd come back here someday, and I'd make certain it was a home you'd be proud to come to."

Harry reached out his hand, and Julian gladly shook it.

"Thank you, Mr. Parker, my parents were lucky to have a friend like you."

"On the contrary, I was lucky to have them as friends. Now, why don't I show you the house."

Harry followed Julian through the front gate and into the house. He could immediately feel his parents' presence; it permeated the place. He walked through the various rooms, and his heart began to churn with both happiness and sadness. He could feel his mother as he walked through the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Everything was done elegantly but not so overbearing that it appeared snobbish. Harry could feel his father as he walked through the den and to his surprise, a trophy room. Along the walls were awards that James had won at Hogwarts mixed together with pictures of him and his friends, him and Lily, and finally him, Lily, and Harry.

Harry stopped walking and headed over to the mantle where he could see the largest of the pictures; it was his parents' wedding picture. His mother looked stunning in her dress, and his father looked quite handsome in his tux beside her. Harry grinned as his father was staring at his mother with a look that said, 'How did I ever get a woman like this'?

"Your parents were wonderful people, Harry. When you were born, it was like all their dreams came true. This house is filled with their hope, and I wouldn't let it die without a fight. I wished that old rascal Dumbledore would've let me look after you, but I understand his reasons for placing you with muggles."

"You know Professor Dumbledore?"

"Albus…course I do, lad. He and I were classmates together at Hogwarts. I wasn't nearly as gifted as he was, but I found my knack with Herbology. I love plants and nature; I respect all living things and give them their due right. Your parents believed the same thing; that's why I came to work for them. They wanted someone to managed the staff here so…"

"Excuse me, did you say staff? Just how large is this place?"

"Well…let me see…with the orchards and fields…I'd say around 500 acres," Julian answered.

"500 acres!" Harry gawked.

"You mean, you manage this whole place yourself!"

"Bloody hell, of course not! There are seven wizards on staff here; each of them has their own part to look after. There are also thirty house elves who take care of the basic labor and housework."

"How come I haven't seen any?"

"Not many of the servants are around anymore. Since your parents' death, there hasn't been a need for a full staff so most of them returned to their own homes down in the town below. The house elves stay in a separate building about a mile from here."

"Julian…I know this may sound strange, but…the house elves…are they treated as just servants or real people?"

The old man laughed heartily.

"You sound just like your mother. No, the house elves are not looked down upon; your mother would never stand for that. She's the one who gave them their own housing facility. They wear regular Elvin clothing, and each of them is paid for his services here."

"Thank you, Julian, you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"Not at all, Harry, now let me show you the upstairs."

Harry found that the upstairs had three bedrooms, a large bathroom, and a nursery. Julian took him towards the master bedroom and stopped at the door.

"Harry…no one has been inside this room in quite a while. It still radiates with the evil that was once committed here; I just wanted to let you know."

"It's all right; open the door," he said with cold determination.

Harry stepped into his parents' bedroom, and it was as if a part of memory was suddenly torn open. He could see flashbacks of his parents – their happy faces and pride that they had in him. Then, he came to the darkest memory. He could see the blast of green fire as it struck his mother and heard her cry of agony. He heard Voldemort's maniacal laughter and pleasure at seeing her dead.

Julian froze as he saw Harry clench his fists and grit his teeth. Wind blew through the bedroom and whipped around the young wizard. The windows were blown open, and Harry appeared to be staring into nothingness.

"Voldemort," Harry growled, "You have caused enough damage to this world. Be gone now and never return!"

Raising his hands, he face his palms at the walls. Julian watched in awe at the power radiating off the young man, but what was he doing?

"Purificas Diabolante Finato!"

White light enveloped the room, and Julian swore he heard a demonic scream of pain. As the brightness faded, Harry dropped to one knee and placed his hand on a spot on the floor. It was the exact spot that his mother had fallen.

"Mother…thank you for giving me the power to protect those that I love. I promise you and father that I will never let the horror that took you from me to hurt anyone else. You have done your part for this world; now, it is my turn."

The brightness return in full force, but this time, it wasn't Harry who caused it. A shimmering light floated in front of Harry, and it began to grow in size.

Harry gasped, and tears filled his eyes as he saw the form of his mother and father take shape in front of him.

"Hello Harry, I see that you have grown into a strong, young man," his father said proudly.

"Father…Mother…"

Julian had never seen anything like this, and he began to cry himself as he saw his old friends one last time.

"My dear Harry, you have done that which we could not. Thank you so much. We love you more than we could ever say, and we're so proud of you. We can finally rest in peace, now that we know that you're going to be all right."

"Mom…I wish you and Dad could stay here."

His mother smiled at the plea in his voice, and she smiled softly.

"So do I, Harry, but we cannot. However, we will never be far apart from you; you carry the both of us in your heart; and that is enough for us. You have found your place in this world, and most importantly, you have someone to share it with. I believe her name is Hermione."

"Yes, she's my fiancé."

"We know, Harry, we're happy that you found someone to share your life with," his father stated.

"Hermione loves you, Harry, that I know without question, and she is perfect for you. I'm glad that you won't be alone anymore. I wish you both happiness to the end of your days."

James then looked past Harry.

"Hello Julian, my old friend, thank you for looking after the place while we were away."

"Not at all, it gave me something to do," the old man chuckled.

Both James and Lily smiled at him.

"Watch after Harry for us, Julian, he needs your guidance just as we did; he just doesn't know it!" James said with a grin.

"Certainly, he can't be any worse than you were."

"I've missed your humor," Lily said with a smile. She then turned back to her son.

"Our time is at an end, Harry, please know that your father and I love you with all of our hearts."

"I know, mom, I love you just the same. I feel like I should be sad right now, but I'm not," he said truthfully.

"That's good, Harry, it means that you have accepted our passing," his father answered.

"Goodbye, James…Lily…until the next time we meet," Julian said with a sad but warm smile.

"Mother…Father…" Harry sighed as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Goodbye…our beloved son," his parents said as one as they faded away.

Harry wiped his eyes and stood back up; his heart felt so light. He'd never felt so at peace with himself. He turned around to face Julian, and the old man grinned at him.

"You've done good, Harry; your parents are at peace."

"I know, but I have a question. What would it take to have the staff return to work here? I have a feeling that this house will back to normal very soon," he stated as a plan began to form in his mind.

Julian grinned at his new charge.

"Blimey, I'd thought you'd never ask!"

Harry chuckled slightly at the old man's enthusiasm. His brain churned with ideas of a surprise he could spring on his beloved Hermione.

Author's Notes: I know everybody probably thought I up and died. I wanted to have this up by Christmas, but that fell through. I promise not to make you wait this long again!


	24. Opportunities

Hogwarts had reached the end of another term, and the first through sixth years were loading up onto the train. The seventh years wouldn't be leaving for another week. A tradition at Hogwarts was that the seventh years be given a special ball as a reward for their efforts, and their graduation would take place in a few days.

Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office one final time, but this time, Hermione was asked to come with him. The two lovers headed into the gargoyle-guarded staircase and ascended into the headmaster's office.

Albus was perched behind his desk; his glasses hanging off the end of his nose. Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall there as well, but none of the other professors were there.

"Ah…Harry…Hermione…thank you for coming."

"Is there a problem, professor?" Hermione asked. Harry tried to hide his smug grin from her; he already knew why they were here.

"Not at all, Miss Granger, Harry had asked for something, and we wanted to get your opinion as well. Harry…if you would…" Dumbledore said, trying not to chuckle.

Harry turned to face his fiancé, and Hermione quirked her eyebrows up at him.

"Hermione, I know that this is gonna sound really strange, especially with what just happened, but…I want us to get married…for real this time. If it was up to me, I'd wed you tomorrow, but I know that you and your mom have some special things planned. That's why, if you'd like, I'd like to have it two days after our graduation – here at Hogwarts."

"Are you serious, Harry? But…we don't have a flat or any place to stay, and what about jobs for the both of us. I thought that we were going to decide upon a career where we could both work together. Why the sudden rush?"

"Herm, this is not on a whim. We'll have a place to ourselves for the whole summer; that's part of my wedding present to you. As for jobs, Professor McGonagall has a rather interesting proposition for you," he said with a wide grin.

"Miss Granger, you have proven yourself to be one of the most accomplished witches that I have ever had the ability to teach," McGonagall said proudly, and Hermione blushed.

"Harry, as well, has proved himself worthy of his reputation, and you have shown your bravery and courage as well," Dumbledore added.

"With the recent attacks by Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the past two years, the Ministry of Magic has begun a new training program at Hogwarts. Hermione, Professor McGonagall would like you to become her apprentice…or protégé if you will. Your official title would be listed as that of a junior professor, and you would assist her in her classes and sometimes perhaps even conduct them in her place."

"Are you serious, ma'am?" Hermione nearly gawked, and the older woman gave her a small smile.

"Minerva chose you specifically, Hermione. In addition, Harry – despite the fact that he doesn't need the training – would become an apprentice under me. There is another reason why we are asking this of you."

Dumbledore paused for a moment and looked up at Minerva. The old man grinned and pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

"Minerva and I are getting on in years, and we'd like someone to take our place here at Hogwarts. We'd be proud if in a few years time, you two would accept that responsibility."

Hermione was shocked beyond words, and Harry was stunned as well. He hadn't been told that Dumbledore wanted him to replace him as headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore…I…I don't know what to say! I'd be honor to accept the position, but…I'm not quite sure how well I'll do. I'm not very good at teaching others; even Harry gets scared by my tutoring techniques. I don't want to disappoint either of you."

"Hermione…you sound just like me when I was your age," Minerva stated.

"When I'd been told I'd been given a position as professor at Hogwarts, I was very nervous myself. However, I know that you can overcome any obstacle you put your mind to. I'm not asking you to learn everything at once. You'll merely develop the skills and knowledge needed in my position. Harry will go through a similar process with Professor Dumbledore.

"I…I'm still not sure…" she turned to her fiancé, "…Harry, what do you think?"

He actually had a large smile on his face.

"What I think, Herm, is that we've been given the perfect job for us. We both love this place, and I know you love the library here. It would only make sense that our careers would begin here as well. I couldn't see my life without Hogwarts being a part of it. I know this is a lot to take in, but I think it's a great opportunity. You may think that I want to go gallivanting across the world to various places, but I'd just as soon stay right here. Our lives are anything but normal, Hermione, but Hogwarts is as close to normal as I can think of right now. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. It's true; this place is like a home away from home for us. You're right, Harry, I love this place as much as you."

Hermione turned to face the two professors.

"Professor McGonagall, I'd be honored to accept the position…" she turned back towards Harry.

"…and as far as your question, Mr. Potter, I have no problem with it. I want to be your wife more than anything in the world."

Harry drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Dumbledore grinned at the two, young lovers, and McGonagall just rolled her eyes. Yes, they had made a fine choice for their successors.

Their final night at Hogwarts as students came upon them too fast. The seventh years were all headed toward the Great Hall, which had been charmed to look like a giant ballroom.

"Harry, I can't believe you two are actually going to be professors here!" Ron gasped

"Well…not right away at least…but eventually…yeah," his best friend replied.

"We're only going to be junior professors, Ron," Hermione corrected him.

"Still, it's a great honor to be selected personally," Lavender added.

The four of them were nearing the Great Hall, and they could already hear the commotion inside. Harry was fidgeting a little; everyone knew that he didn't like to dance. However, his eyes strayed to Hermione next to him, and he couldn't complain. She looked absolutely stunning. A knee-length, emerald green dress hugged every curve on her body, and it made him want to apparate the two of them back up to their room right now! He tightened his hold on her hand and bent down to kiss her neck.

"Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

A shudder ran down her spine, and her cheeks tinted slightly.

"Excuse us," she motioned to Ron and Lavender as she pulled Harry into a shadowy alcove. Her friends laughed but continued on their way.

Hermione pressed him against the wall and rubbed her body up against him.

"Thank you, and that suit makes you look delicious," she purred and caressed the silk of his shirt.

Harry groaned and buried his face in her hair.

"Why did we come down here tonight? I'd much rather take you upstairs and help you out of that dress," he growled.

Hermione felt her knees go weak, but a playful grin appeared on her face.

"You can later, love, I promise. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"And what is that?"

Hermione's smile turned absolutely feline, and she licked her lips as she whispered in his ear.

"What would you do if I told you that I have nothing else on under this," she purred.

The torches on the walls flared up as Harry's temperature skyrocketed, and the bulge in his pants grew to full size. His hands were twitching, and he was certain that smoke was going to start coming out of his ears.

Hermione giggled as she watched Harry's brain short-circuit, and it made her feel incredibly sensual to do this to him. She stroked his face with her hands while her hips wiggled and grinded against the steel ridge in his pants.

"You want to know what I'd do!" Harry suddenly growled, and his eyes snapped open.

Grabbing her hand, he yanked her into a nearby classroom and slammed her against the door.

"Damn you, Hermione," he said just before jamming his tongue down her throat.

Hermione lifted her face from Harry's sweaty neck and giggled as she shook her head.

"You ruined my surprise, Harry."

He panted heavily but tried to glare at her.

"Herm, after you told me that weren't wearing anything under your dress, did you really think that I wouldn't do something about it?"

"Well…I…I figured you could at least wait a little while," she huffed.

Harry grinned and squeezed her breasts.

"Sorry, angel, I can't resist this sweet, little body of yours."

"You letch!" she teased but kissed him softly.

"Me! Who's the prissy nymph who decided not to wear underwear tonight, hmm?"

"I'm not prissy!" Hermione chided.

"Sure you are, love, it's part of your charm," Harry replied with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and extradited herself from his lap, as Harry stood up to give her a hand.

After spending twenty minutes cleaning each other up, the two lovers finally made it to the Great Hall. The dance was already in full swing, and Ron and Lavender came over to greet them.

"Where have two been? We left you guys like half an hour ago!" Ron gawked.

Harry took one look at Hermione, and they both leered at one another.

"You didn't!" Lavender gasped.

"I'm not saying a word," Harry replied.

"Neither am I," Hermione added.

"Don't you two ever get tired of each other?" Ron groaned and slapped his forehead.

Harry grinned and slid his arms around his fiancé from behind.

"Nope, I'll never get tired of my beautiful bookworm."

Hermione rolled her eyes and elbowed him softly in the ribs. As punishment, she pulled him out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song so she knew that Harry wouldn't mind this.

Indeed, he spun her around and pulled her close. His hands rested on her hips, and they began swaying to the soft music. The rest of the night passed in a blur as the couple stared into one another's eyes. This was so familiar to them both, and yet, they were drowning in the sensations invoked by their closeness.

The evening was perfect for them. Their meal was even more spectacular than normal, and Hermione squealed when she saw the massive assortment of desserts that were made available to them.

By the end of the night, everyone was full, happy, and a few were a little tipsy from the butterbeer that had been allowed at the dance. Ron and Lavender were finishing their last dance, while Harry and Hermione had left about half an hour earlier.

"Lavender…you look beautiful tonight…" he murmured and ran his hand down the open back of her dress.

"Thank you, Ronald, you look wonderful as well," she cooed and rubbed the back of his neck affectionately.

They'd both had quite a bit to drink tonight, and it was making their inhibitions for each other even less than normal. Lavender suddenly gave him a smoldering kiss, and Ron felt his arousal soar to dangerous heights.

"Lavender…I love you, and I want to do this right…but…right now…I want you more than anything."

"Do you now?" she replied and smiled widely; she'd been waiting for this moment.

"Yes, I just wish that we had a quiet place for us to be alone."

"Oh…but we do, my darling. Harry and Hermione won't need both their rooms this evening; I'm most certain of that. Now, come on."

Ron let himself be pulled upstairs and towards his friends' room. Lavender opened the portrait hole with the temporary password that Hermione had given her. She'd really owe her one after this. She kissed her beloved redhead and pulled him towards the staircase.

"Lavender…did you…plan this…" he groaned between kisses. She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe…come get me and find out…" and she bolted up towards Harry's room.

Ron chased after her and followed her into the bedroom. He was stunned to see candles suspended all around the room, and the bed was turned down. Lavender was standing in front of the bed with a seductive smile on her face, and she handed him a note.

Upon opening it, Ron gawked at the words inside:

Hey Ron,

The place is yours for tonight, but make sure you clean up your mess! Have fun!

Love,

Harry and Hermione

He wanted to crawl into a hole and die; he'd been set up!

"Oh Ronald…" his mind cleared to hear Lavender calling him.

She sauntered over and kissed him hungrily. Her hands began undoing his robes, and he began to shake.

"You've been wonderful to me this year, Ron, and I know that you love me. This night is ours; I want you to make love to me right now."

All he heard was her last sentence. Like a volcano erupting, he proceeded to plunder her mouth and pulled her flush against his body.

"Hmm, Ron, is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she purred.

His smile was positively fickle, and he kicked the door shut.

"Let's find out, love," and he pulled her down onto the bed.

Over in the other bedroom, Harry stopped his movements as he heard his door slam shut, and a sly grin formed on his face.

"Harry…what's wrong?" Hermione moaned from atop him. He looked up at the woman riding him and chuckled.

"Sounds like the plan worked, Herm. Ron has no idea what Lavender's going to do to him; my room is gonna be trashed tomorrow."

"But they deserve this, Harry, you know that."

Her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her muscles around him.

"Just like I deserve to have you get back to pleasing me. That is, if you're up to it, Mr. Potter," she giggled.

Hermione gasped as he suddenly thrust deep inside her.

"I'm more than up to it, Mrs. Potter. I'm yours for the night, angel."

"Good…cause I'm yours for the rest of your life."

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank everyone to thank everyone who has stuck by me throughout this story. I know that a lot of you were upset at me for taking so long in doing the last few chapters, but I love this series so much, and I didn't want to ruin it by just throwing out a bunch of crap. I'd say that they'll probably be two or maybe three more chapters to this, but I promise…next time…it's time for the wedding!


	25. The REAL Wedding

A week had passed by since their last ball at Hogwarts, and the famous trio was gearing up for one final adventure. It was finally time for Harry and Hermione's wedding.

No one knew about this except for those that the couple had specifically told. After the disaster at the end of the school year, the press had assumed the pair would wait awhile before holding their ceremony, and in turn, they had left them alone. It worked out perfectly for Harry and Hermione, since they wanted a small ceremony.

Outside the main gates, a small seating area had been assembled. The guests were only those personally close to the happy couple. Dean and Seamus were sitting next to Parvati in the first row. McGonagall and the other professors had all been invited, and each of them had showed up – even Snape. Hagrid stood in the back where his towering frame could easily see and make sure that everything was perfect.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the assembly where a long, white silk sheet split the audience. It ended in a beautifully made wooden archway that Professor Sprout had covered with a plethora of blossoms that continuously opened and closed every thirty seconds.

Melinda Granger sat in the first row on the left hand side and gazed around at the quaint but gorgeous setting. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about how her daughter would have wanted this type of wedding. It was small but meaningful, and Hermione had never been one for big extravagance nor had Harry. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was pleasantly warm but not overbearingly hot. Melinda turned her eyes to her future son-in-law who was standing in front of Dumbledore.

Harry was fidgeting restlessly with his robes, and Ron poked him in the ribs for the fifth time. He chuckled at his best friend and smiled widely.

"What's wrong, Harry, you look like you're about to face Voldemort all over again."

"I'm okay, Ron, it's just that I want this day to be perfect for Hermione. I keep thinking that something horrible is going to happen," he groaned.

"Don't worry, mate, nothing's gonna happen. Do you honestly think that anyone would dare face yours or worse Hermione's wrath for ruining your wedding?"

"Very funny, Ron."

Laughter behind the redhead drew Harry's attention, and he looked to see Remus and Sirius trying not to fall over laughing.

"Thanks a lot, you two, some friends you are," Harry growled and crossed his arms.

"Relax Harry, you look just like your father did the day he married Lily. He couldn't stand still for five minutes. He was so out of it that he almost didn't notice when she walked down the aisle. I still remember having to nudge him to accept her hand from her father's," Sirius chuckled.

"Well, even I'm not that pathetic," his godson answered.

True to his word, Harry snapped to attention when the music changed to the wedding march. He'd asked the Weird Sisters at the final ball if they would be interested in playing at his wedding, and they had heartily agreed. They'd even offered to perform for free, but he'd quickly declined their offer.

Hermione was just as nervous as Harry was while her father led her towards the back of the assembly. She, like him, wanted this day to be perfect. She'd even worn flat shoes so that she didn't break a heel when she walked down the aisle.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You've been gnawing on your lip for the past ten minutes," John Granger said with a slight grin. His daughter blushed and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but fate has an annoying way of picking on Harry and I. Just once, I want the gods of irony to lay off us for a day."

"Everything will be fine, Hermione. If anything, I'm the one who should be nervous; today's my little girl's wedding day. As a father, I'd have preferred you to have rather normal life, whatever that is, but I see how happy you are with Harry, and I couldn't wish anything better for you."

"Father…thank you," Hermione sighed and blinked back her tears. Her father kissed her cheek and clutched her arm a little bit tighter.

"Come on, your husband is waiting for you."

Harry was running over the ceremony in his head for the thousandth time. His mind was on overdrive until he saw her. Time stopped as he stared at his angel. She was wearing the same wedding dress he'd seen a week ago, but he hadn't gotten a good look at it until now. It flowed down her body conservatively, but it accentuated all the right places. Her hair and veil were a little more elaborate since she hopefully wouldn't have to fight at this ceremony.

John Granger stepped forward, but Hermione tugged on his arm to hold him back. He looked at his daughter curiously, but her eyes were fixed on the young man waiting for her.

'I love you,' she mouthed to him, and her eyes shown were the brilliance of a small star.

Harry stared right back into those shining spheres, and his body unconsciously began emitting magical energy.

John Granger gasped slightly as he felt his feet leave the ground. Hermione's feet did the same, and they hovered a few inches off the embroidered walkway. Out of nowhere, the pair began to advance down the aisle, moving on thin air. John was shocked to say the least, but he noticed that his daughter's eyes never left Harry. It was almost as if their love for each other was drawing her down the aisle towards him.

Arriving in front of the archway, Hermione and her father returned to the ground and only then did her eyes leave Harry's. She heard a slight snickering and looked to see Lavender and Ginny grinning widely at her. She winked at her bridesmaids and turned back to Harry.

John stepped forward and offered the young wizard his daughter's hand. Harry took it and bowed slightly to the older man, showing him respect and appreciation for what he offered. John nodded his head and stepped back to take a seat beside his wife.

Harry and Hermione turned to face Dumbledore, and the older man stepped forward with his typical half-smile on his face.

"I welcome you all here today to witness this grand event. It has been my pleasure to know this fine, young couple for several years, and I hope many more to come in the near future. In all my years, I have never scene quite a pair such as you two," he chuckled, and several members of the audience joined him.

Harry threw a slight glare at his mentor and rolled his eyes; he had a feeling that Dumbledore was going to say something like that.

"The two of you have accomplished more that anyone your age could hope to achieve, and that is due to the love that you share. The two of you hold a great power within you, and I pray that it remains with you for the rest of your days. You bring out the best in one another, and that is what being in love is all about. As per their request, the bride and groom wish to say their vows."

Ron and Lavender stepped closer to their friends, and both of them held up a blue silk pillow, which each held a beautiful golden ring.

Harry and Hermione turned towards one another, and time stopped once more. They knew what they would say; it came straight from their hearts. Harry reached out and placed his right hand on top of her heart; Hermione, likewise, did the same thing and placed her right hand on top of his heart. The couple stared at one another and spoke as one:

My heart to yours, now and always

Our souls become one, now and forever

My spirit shall never leave you, in this life or the next

Today, tomorrow, and for all of eternity

My lips shall only say one name in love

Harry

Hermione

The couple raised their left hands, and their fingers entwined. The rings disappeared off the pillows that Ron and Lavender were holding, and they appeared on their friends' ring fingers. A white light enveloped the pair, and it lit up the entire castle of Hogwarts. The guests were nearly blinded by the intense aura emanating from the happy couple.

Dumbledore's eyes had widened as he listened to the words that the two teens spoke. Those were not just words but a spell. It was called a Soul Binding; it essentially bound the life force of the two together into one. However, it was dangerous to try, if either one had even the slightest doubt in their heart of wanting to be with the other, the spell could kill both of them. Even when it was successful, there was one other side effect. By merging their life forces together, it meant that when one of them died so would the other. Dumbledore had never even seen one done before; it was the greatest expression of love two wizards could make for one another. He had no idea that Harry and Hermione would attempt it – let alone be so successful as to light up the entire grounds.

Harry didn't wait for Dumbledore to tell him; he pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her more passionately than he ever had. She clung to him desperately, and cheers rang up from around the audience. Dumbledore grinned widely and took his leave to let the happy couple have their moment, but not before doing one last thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Harry and Hermione Potter!"

Author's Notes: Well everybody, I promised you the wedding, and I hope you like it. I will definitely do at lease one more chapter, but I'm not sure whether or not to do epilogue or something. We'll see what happens.


	26. Reception

A thunderous ovation erupted from the audience as the married couple dashed back down the aisle. Rice flew at them from all directions, and Ron laughed at finally seeing his two best friends tie the knot.

Harry and Hermione were directed toward the Great Hall where their reception had been arranged. Their friends and family followed closely after them.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry gasped as he gawked at the Great Hall.

There were floral arrangements hung through the entire hall, and he was pleased to see that there were two Gryffindor banners hung on the side wall, signifying their house colors. He hadn't really been involved in choosing the décor for their reception; he'd left that up to Hermione and her mother. However, he couldn't argue with their sense of taste; he hoped that someday she'd show the same skill in their home.

Hagrid greeted them as the Master of Ceremonies, and he directed them to a long, mahogany table at the front of the Great Hall. Harry noticed that the tables were arranged around a large circular area that he knew would soon turn into a dance floor.

He guided his wife to their seats and helped her remove the elaborate veil covering her hair. She handed it to a nearby house elf and thanked the servant warmly. Harry held out her chair for her, and Hermione blushed slightly at his chivalrous action. He took a seat beside her and clasped her left hand in his. Harry's lips brushed her fingertips, and Hermione felt herself drowning in the emerald depths of his eyes.

John and Melinda Granger arrived and took a seat next to their daughter, while Sirius took a seat beside Harry. Ron and Lavender sat down at the table next to the main one as well as Ginny, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore.

Harry was happy that all of his friends and Hermione's parents were here to celebrate with them, but…deep in his heart…he felt an emptiness. The only thing that would make this day perfect is if his parents could have been here to see it.

'Mom…Dad…I hope you're glad with the way this turned out.'

He felt something tug at the back of his mind, and his eyes fixed on the entrance to the Great Hall. All the guests had already entered, but he could clearly see two people standing in the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw two glowing figures standing in the doorway.

'MOM…DAD!' he'd almost shouted out loud.

His mother smiled warmly at him, and his father nodded his head in approval.

'Your wedding was lovely, Harry, and yes, we were there to see it,' his mother stated.

Harry heard her words but knew that they were being said to no one but him.

'We're very proud of you, son, so don't have anymore regrets about us,' his father said firmly.

'Your life is your own now, Harry. Live a full and rich life; that is how you can best honor our memory. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing a few grandchildren in the future,' his mother laughed.

'Don't worry, that's one area where I won't let you down. Thank you for coming today; I promise not to have anymore regrets.'

'That's good, son. We wish you and Hermione a long and happy life together,' his father said with a warm smile.

Wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders, James smiled at his son and then down at his wife. Lily did the same, and the pair slowly faded away.

"Harry?"

He felt someone poking him in the side and turned to see Hermione staring at him worriedly; Sirius was also looking at him strangely.

"You alright, boy, you've looked out of it for the last ten minutes!"

"Yes, everything's all right now," Harry replied a bright smile. He looked at his wife and clutched her hand again.

A clinking of glasses drew their attention, and Harry saw that Ron was the one who started it.

'I knew that git was gonna cause trouble, but it's not like I'm not gonna enjoy this,' Harry chuckled silently.

"Hey!" Hermione gasped as she was suddenly hauled out of his seat and right into Harry's lap.

His grin was huge, and his wiggled his eyebrows at her. She just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry pulled her close and devoured her mouth.

Ron led the charge of catcalls and whistles coming from the audience, and Fred and George followed along from their own table.

After a good five minutes of heavy snogging, Harry heard Sirius clear his throat, and he reluctantly released Hermione's mouth. She huffed indignantly and nuzzled his neck.

"Do we have to stay here?" she whispered into his ear.

"Unfortunately," he growled.

Nodding her head in defeat, Harry lifted her off his lap and back into her own seat. Everyone nearby was chuckling slightly at the newlyweds, including Hermione's parents. Harry glared across the room, but he couldn't help laughing himself.

The house elves truly outdid themselves with a wondrous meal. It was better than anything Harry and Hermione had ever had at Hogwarts in the past. The extravagant banquet was topped off by a magnificent cake that Dobby and Winky brought in themselves. They were levitating it in the middle of the dance floor and gestured for the happy couple to join them.

Harry escorted his wife to their station, and Winky handed her a cutting knife. Hermione took the offered utensil and cut out a slice for her husband. She was tempted to mash it into his face but took pity on him since they wouldn't be leaving for a while. She offered the piece to Harry, and he opened his mouth so she could feed him. Then, it was his turn as he offered Hermione her own slice. She happily accepted the sweet dessert and licked his fingers clean right along with it. A low growl from her beloved signified just how much he'd loved that little gesture from her. Harry yanked her into his arms and kissed the breath from her lungs, while licking off the residual icing from her lips in the process.

"Hmm, best dessert I've ever had," Hermione cooed at him.

"I'd have to say it was the second best I've ever had…" he trailed off and nuzzled her ear.

"…I much prefer having you for dessert, my angel."

Hermione's face turned crimson red, and their friends chuckled as they wondered just what Harry had said to her.

The feasting lasted most of the day, and it was quickly approaching sunset. It was then that Ron Weasley rose from his seat and clinked his glass for the room to quiet down.

"Although I'm not very good at making speeches, I will do my best for my two best friends. There is a part of me that's sad that it won't be just the three of us anymore, but I also know that while we may be losing a part of our past, we are also looking forward to a bright future…" and he clutched Lavender's hand in his.

"Harry…Hermione…I have never known two other people in my lifetime who are like the two of you. You two go together like pieces of a puzzle. Your shape and design are different, and yet you compliment each other perfectly. I can still remember that skinny young man and bushy-haired little know it all that I met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago."

"And we remember the red-haired menace!" Hermione interrupted making them all laugh.

"We've had so many adventures together, and now, you two are starting another adventure by yourselves. You bring out the best in one another, and I wish you both a long and happy life together…" Ron paused and raised his glass.

"…To the smartest witch of our age and the best damn seeker in Hogwarts history!"

"To Harry and Hermione!" everyone's voices rang.

The couple's eyes were moist as they listened to their friend's heartfelt words, and Harry rose to his feet.

"I thank you all for being here with us today. I remember growing up and not having much of a family – let alone knowing what that word actually meant. But now, as I stand here in front of all of you, I could spend hours recalling my times with each and every one of you. One thing I've learned since Hagrid came to find me seven years ago is that a family is not always related by blood…"

Harry's eyes scanned the room from one table to the next – the Weasleys, Seamus, Parvati, Tom Hutchinson, Snape (Harry was shocked he'd even come.), Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Ginny, Fred, George, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lavender, Ron, John and Melinda Granger, Sirius, and finally Hermione.

"…My family is in this room, and I'm proud to have known each and every one of you."

After a few teary-eyed minutes, the Weird Sisters began to play, and Hermione nudged her husband. She nodded her head toward the dance floor, and he gulped slightly.

"Bloody hell, all right."

Hermione led him out to the center of the floor, and the Weird Sisters began playing a slow, romantic ballad. Harry took her in his arms and slowly followed her lead. Hermione guided him through the first few steps when Harry suddenly gave her a big smile. He quickly released her and spun her out away from him. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched her husband practically glide across the floor to her.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Potter?" and he extended his hand to her.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Potter."

Harry tugged her towards him, and she spun around before landing back in his arms. He twirled her around the floor without showing any of his usual clumsiness.

"Harry, you learned to dance?" his wife gasped with cloudy eyes.

"What do you think I've been doing this entire week?"

He kissed her before she could respond, and Hermione buried herself in his chest. Harry waved his hands at his friends, and slowly, other couples made their way onto the floor.

Ron and Lavender were swirling around the floor, Ginny was getting a kick out of dancing on top of Hagrid's feet as he practically stomped around the floor, and even Dumbledore convinced Minerva to join him for a dance.

Melinda Granger watched her daughter's face glow with happiness as she danced, and her husband held out his hand to her.

"Shall we join our daughter and son, dear?"

"Of course."

Hermione was overwhelmed with joy as she danced with her beloved. He really had made sure that this day was perfect for her, and she loved him for it.

"Harry…"

"Yes, angel, what is it?" he murmured into her hair. She looked into his shining, green eyes and let her heart speak for her.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"And I love you, Hermione Potter."

Their lips came together and sealed their proclamation as they danced among their friends and family.

Author's Notes: I know you guys are probably wondering why I left this chapter rather short. Well, I could've added another part to this, but then, it would have taken at least another week to get it written, and everyone's been begging to get out the next chapter. Sorry this took four months, but it's all about to come down to one final chapter.


	27. Home Sweet Home Slight lemon warning

The sun was beginning to set by the time Harry and Hermione were finally allowed to leave their reception. Their friends all wished them well, and Ron threw in a comment about them not even wanting to wear clothes on their honeymoon. He'd received a playful slap from Hermione and a firm jab in the ribs by Lavender. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, and Melinda pulled Harry into her arms.

"Make sure you call us in a few days, all right?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will…mom," Harry replied with a wide smile.

Hermione rejoined her beloved, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ready, angel?"

"Always."

Harry tightened his arms around his bride, and with a twitch of his eye, they disapparated.

"Melinda?"

She turned to see her husband wrap his arms around her waist.

"Why did you ask him that? You know it's not gonna happen."

"What do you mean, John?" Her husband grinned widely at her.

"Don't you remember, sweetheart, your mother asked me the exact same thing, and if I remember correctly, it was at least two weeks before you talked to her," he said with a rather smug smile.

Melinda Granger blushed at her husband's comments, and Ron and Lavender giggled next to them.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Granger, it won't be two weeks," Lavender said happily. Ron stepped up next to her with a wry grin on his face.

"Not at all. With those two, I'd say it'll be at least a month maybe two before we hear from them again," he snickered.

Harry apparated the two of them into a large bedroom. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the gorgeous surroundings. There was a huge four-poster bed that had a sheer linen curtain hanging across the top of it. A large fireplace rested against the adjacent wall, and Hermione could imagine snuggling against Harry by the fire on a cold winter night. She could see a cherry wood nightstand to the right of the bed, and a matching dresser was on the opposite wall. The bed was already turned down, and the fireplace roared to life with a snap of Harry's fingers.

"Harry, where are we?"

He smiled and turned her around. Hermione then noticed the large mirror attached to the top of the dresser. She could see their reflection from their hips on up, and Harry wrapped his arms around her. It was amazing how good the two of them looked together.

"Don't worry about that, angel, you'll find out tomorrow. Right now, I want to spend the rest of this wonderful night making my wife scream my name over and over again."

As he spoke, Harry's finger traveled down her spine, undoing the pearl catches that held her dress in place. He quickly pulled of his jacket and tie and slid the dress off Hermione's shoulders. It fell into a pool at her feet, and Harry growled at seeing the lacy, white lingerie he found her wearing. After divesting himself of his shirt, Harry pressed himself up against his wife's back.

"Hermione, you're beautiful and sexy, and…you're all mine!"

She made a move to turn towards him, but he stopped her.

"Not yet, just watch me for a while."

His nimble fingers undid the catch on the bra that was straining to contain her breasts. After sliding the lingerie off her body, Harry slid his hands up her sides and cupped the firm mounds.

"Hermione…you have such beautiful breasts…absolutely perfect."

He looked at her reflection and saw her face turn beet red at his blatant compliment. One hand left its appetizing bundle and moved down to slide off her underwear. A minute later, Harry was naked as she was, and he stood behind her with his arms secured around her waist.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?"

"Of course, Harry," she replied without even thinking.

She saw his smile in the mirror, and it quickly turned into a sly grin.

"Spread your legs a little."

"What?" she gasped and turned her head to face him. He merely caught her lips in a fiery kiss.

"You said you trusted me now do as I say."

Hermione felt a little nervous, but she obeyed. A few seconds later, she felt Harry's skillful fingers cup her womanhood.

"Harry!" she screamed and nearly collapsed against him.

"Open your eyes, Hermione."

Obeying his wishes, she raised her eyelids and saw her reflection in the mirror. She saw Harry's reflection smile, and his hands slide up to cup her breasts again.

"Harry…what…are…you…doing?"

"I want you to watch me make love to you; I want you to see the expression on your face when I'm inside you. You drive me crazy with how amazing you look when we're together, and now, I want you to see it for yourself."

Some time later, after they both managed to remain standing, and Harry slipped out of her channel. Hermione turned around with a satisfied but curious smile on her face.

"Well…that erased my ideas of you being all romantic and gallant tonight."

"Who said I wasn't going to be? However, after seeing you in that gorgeous dress all day, I just wanted to devour you on the spot, once we were alone."

"Oh really, so is the beast inside satiated?"

"No, merely calmed for a short while, just like that part inside of you that acts like an insatiable nymph sometimes."

"That's no way to talk to your wife, Harry."

He grinned and swept her up into his arms.

"Oh yeah, but I like it when my wife's an insatiable nymph."

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on the soft mattress. Sliding in next to her, he curled his body around hers.

"Well…I kinda like it as well…when you decide to just fuck me senseless!"

"And I like it when you talk dirty, Herm."

Harry caught her lips for a long sensuous kiss, and Hermione slid her body on top of his. She loved being on top of him, and she knew that he loved it when she rode him.

"Now that our desire is tamed for a while, why don't you love me, Harry? Love me all night long!"

"I'm at your command, Mrs. Potter."

Their passion burned all night long and into the wee hours of the morning. Harry took her in every position he could think of, and Hermione added a few of her own as well. There final time was Hermione riding him once more, and she collapsed into his arms as the ecstasy claimed them both.

Harry wrapped his tired arms around her, but he didn't even think of pulling out of her. They would not be separated this night! Hermione's eyes drooped shut, and she curled up on her favorite cushion – Harry's chest. He, on the other hand, laid his head on his favorite pillow – her bushy, brown hair.

Harry raised his hand slightly, and the covers were pulled over them. The fireplace was still going strong, but a wave of his hand lowered its glow down a few notches. There was nothing more either of them wanted than what they had this moment.

"Goodnight…my darling seeker…"

"Goodnight…my angelic bookworm…"

Hermione opened her eyes the following morning to find herself wrapped in Harry's arms. She leaned back against his chest, and a soft kiss on her neck let her know that he was awake.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter."

She rolled over and smiled at her husband.

"Morning, love. That name sounds so wonderful coming from you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, would my darling wife care to see where I've brought her to?"

"Well…only if my dashing husband agrees to give me the grand tour personally."

Reluctantly crawling out of bed, the pair quietly dressed, and Harry prepared to show her just where they'd be spending their honeymoon.

Taking her hand, Harry led her out of the master bedroom and towards the staircase. Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers as she took in the gorgeous interior. The stairwell and banister were made out of beautifully varnished cherry wood, there was small-size crystal chandelier hanging above what appeared to be the front door, and several house elves rushed out to meet them as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, Master Harry…Mistress Hermione."

Hermione immediately recognized two of the house elves in the front of the group.

"Dobby…Winky!"

"At your service, milady."

She almost squealed with delight, and Harry tried not to chuckle. Hermione thought they all looked adorable. Each of the elves wore dark britches, but the male elves wore simple black shirts, while the female elves had on white shirts.

"What are you doing here?"

Dobby grinned slightly and looked at Harry.

"Master Harry had asked Professor Dumbledore if I could come work here, and I was ecstatic when I realized that Harry Potter had requested me to be his house elf."

"And how many times has 'Master Harry' asked you not to call him that," Harry said with a slight glare.

"Sorry sir, it is merely a habit; I will try to correct it."

"It's all right, Dobby, you may call me and Hermione whatever you wish."

"Thank you, sir."

"And who might the rest of these fine elves be?" Hermione inquired.

There were six others aside from Dobby and Winky. The males' names were Winch, Rygald, and Norris; the females' names were Dormia, Minia, and Yulia.

"My…you all look wonderful dressed like that."

Dormia bowed slightly in response.

"Thank you, our former mistress was the one who designed these for us."

"Then she has very good taste."

"Ah…there you are, my boy!"

Harry grinned as he recognized the voice and turned to see Julian walk in the front door.

"Where you been hiding all morning-?" he stopped as he saw Hermione with him.

"Bloody hell…and who is this lovely piece of perfection. Would you be the lass who was crazy enough to marry this rascal?"

Hermione blushed at the compliment, but smiled widely at she stared at Harry.

"He does get into trouble, but I love him anyway."

Her husband brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them delicately.

"Aye, Harry's exactly like his father; poor Lily nearly went insane trying to keep him under control the first few years they were married."

"You knew Harry's parents, sir?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Course I did, my dear, I work here as well, and call me Julian."

"Are the head of the household?" Julian actually laughed at her comment.

"Not at all, I'd never want something that boring; I'm the caretaker of the grounds around here. I much prefer working outdoors than inside."

"Why don't we go outside, Hermione?" Harry broke in.

"Sure, I want to see where you brought me anyway."

As Harry led her out past the porch and front gate, the gorgeous scenery took Hermione's breath away. She could see for miles around, there were several groves of trees to the west and north, and she could see a quaint little town at the bottom of the hill there were apparently on.

"Harry, this place is gorgeous. How did you ever find it?"

"Oh, I had a bit of help," he replied cryptically. His smile turned to a sly grin.

"Why, would you want to stay here forever?"

"Well…" Hermione's trailed off as her cheeks turned pink. She loved this setting so much, but they'd never find another place like this anywhere.

"…Harry, I would love us to have a house as wonderful as this, but we'd never find a place that looked so…so…magical."

Hermione didn't know a better word to describe the house and grounds. She turned to see Harry trying not to laugh, and Julian – who was standing by the front door – was covering his mouth up as well.

"Okay, would two care to let me in on the joke? What's so damn funny?" she hissed.

Harry couldn't help it and started bawling; the look on her face was priceless.

"I have a surprise for you, my dearest Hermione."

He turned to face Julian and nodded his head. The older man took out his wand and tapped a metal plate next to the doorway. The rectangular piece of iron glowed slightly, and Julian backed away.

"Harry, what's going on?"

Her husband did not respond, but instead, he turned to face the plate and raised his hands. He aimed both index fingers and streams of fire shot of his hands. They struck the iron and began moving along its face. Hermione suddenly realized that they were engraving something on it. It took about a minute for Harry to finish and then he lowered his hands. Hermione gazed at his handiwork, and her heart nearly stopped. It was a simple group of words:

HOME SWEET HOME H & H POTTER 

Harry turned to see tears streaming down his wife's cheeks, and he walked over to take her in his arms.

"Harry…this can't be…we can't be…"

"Yes, it is, Hermione; this is our home. It belonged to my parents; it was the place I was born; and now, it belongs to us."

"This is your house!" she gasped in shock.

"No, this is our house, angel."

Hermione couldn't help herself and kissed the bloody hell out of her husband. Julian chuckled slightly and excused himself to head back inside; those two were exactly like James and Lily.

"Harry…I feel like I'm dreaming…this is all too perfect…"

"No, Hermione, it's just magic. We've both suffered and fought; we've both felt pain and sadness; now, it's time for us to be blissfully happy."

Without further adieu, Harry swept her up into his arms, and Hermione squealed with delight.

"Now Hermione, it's time I fulfill my marital obligations."

"What do you mean?"

"To care my wife over the threshold!"

She laughed as he carried her back inside.

Harry did not set her down when they walked through the door. He carried her past the staircase and into a room off to the side. They entered a large room that had polished wood cabinets, a large mahogany desk, and a plush leather couch. Hermione recognize the design as a den. Harry put her down, and she saw a large trophy case against the wall. She walked over to it and saw three shelves inside. The top one held various awards and plaques with the name 'James Potter' engraved on them; the second shelf held similar items with the name 'Harry Potter' engraved on them; but the last shelf was empty.

"Harry, why is this shelf empty?"

"Oh, I did that so we'd have room to add our children's awards in there as well."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, but her smile was warm and loving. She then noticed a marble fireplace against the wall in front of the couch and two portraits sat on top of the mantle covered with tarps.

"What are those?" she asked and pointed at the paintings. Harry smiled brightly.

"My last surprise, Hermione. Come here," and he pulled her into his arms.

Facing the two paintings, Harry snapped his fingers, and one of the tarps dropped away. Hermione's widened as she saw a picture of Harry's parents.

"It's their wedding picture!" she gasped.

"Yup, and now…" Harry snapped his fingers again, and the second tarp dropped away.

It revealed an equally beautiful portrait of Harry and Hermione on their wedding day.

"There, now, we have a matched set," he chuckled.

Hermione was speechless; she didn't know what to say. Harry pulled her closer and looked up at the picture of his parents.

"Mom…Dad…I'd like you to meet your new daughter-in-law; this is Hermione. I know you'd both love her, and she means more to me than anything. She is the girl of my dreams and the angel of my soul."

"Harry…" Hermione let the tears flow freely as she listened to his heartfelt words, and she too looked up at the portrait of who would've been her new parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, thank you for bringing Harry into this world; I would be lost without him. I promise that I will always take care of him, and I will love him forever. I just wish I could've known you as well…Mom…Dad…"

Harry pulled his wife into his arms, and their lips met in a kiss that veritably lit up the room with its love and purity.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you, Hermione Potter."

They embraced once again and didn't care how long it lasted this time. They would make this kiss last as long as the universe itself if need be.

At that moment, the life and story of the Boy Who Lived came to an end, but…the life and story of Harry and Hermione Potter was just beginning.

Author's Notes: At last, it took me several months to come up with an ending I'm proud of, but it is finally finished. My trilogy is finally over, and to be honest, I'm quite sad about it. I have loved this story since the day I began it. I originally just wanted this to be a somewhat long one-shot, but I just couldn't stop myself. So, here I am after over three years and five hundred pages of writing, I am at last finished. I wish to thank all of my readers and reviewers for keeping me going; I truly love you all. Thank you for sticking me when I made you wait for months at a time for new chapters; I refused to post something I wouldn't read myself. I wish to thank J.K. Rowling for creating such wonderful characters, and I give her all the credit for their creation and inspiring this feeble attempt at following in a legacy of such genius. She is a true mistress of her craft.


End file.
